Wawanakwa Massacre (2014)
by Dew K
Summary: A re-imagining of the original story. After Total Drama World Tour, all 25 ex-contestants are invited to Wawanakwa Island by Chris for a special reunion to celebrate the show before they move on into life. Two people turn up dead and as the week goes on, more people are being slaughtered. Being stuck, with no place to go for two weeks, who will fight to survive and who will die?
1. The First Two

The third season of the hit international reality show, Total Drama World Tour, had finally come to a conclusion. Months had passed since everyone had to swim to safety as giant fiery lava rocks spewed from a volcano. The contestants had moved on and time had passed. Several of them kept in touch, but many didn't find the need to. Some of them continued trying to pursue a career in reality TV. Heather however, whose money fell into the volcano, saw no point in trying out for anymore reality TV shows, especially Total Drama. After having her head shaved, wearing nasty wigs and losing her money, there was no reason to keep trying.

Heather sat in her tastefully decorated room, filled with the newest gadgets, devices and creations. Sure, that extra million dollars could have helped her buy something new, but she basically had everything she possibly wanted and needed. Just then, Heather's phone starting ringing. "Oh great, this better not be another damn call from my grandparents." Heather angrily mumbled as she walked over and ripped her iPhone off of its charger, breaking it, causing the end of the charger to be wedged into her phone. "Agh, damn it!" Heather screamed as she answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Heather speaking." Heather answered, with a faux happy tone.

"HEATHER!" a voice happily cheered on the other end of the line. Heather held the phone away from her ear and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, who is this?" Heather asked impatiently.

"I think you know who it is! And I have got a favor to ask you!" the voice said.

"Oh my God, not one of you people. No, I don't want to meet up and I know you're actually fifty years old-" Heather stopped in mid sentence. That voice…it sounded familiar. It was one she hadn't heard in a while, but she knew who it was. "Oh my God…CHRIS?!"

"YOU GUESSED IT HOT SHOT!" Chris laughed on the other line.

"I don't know how you got my number, but you need to stop calling me!" Heather screamed into her phone.

"Wait! I have to ask you something…" Chris started. There was a brief moment of silence. "I've invited the entire old cast back to the island, for one final reunion and-"

"No." Heather said. "No more contests, no more games and no more bullshit!"

"It isn't even a season! It won't even air on TV!" Chris explained. "I thought it would be nice if all of you guys could get together, and you could reminisce."

"What if I don't want to go?" Heather asked. "No one can make me."

"Well…" Chris began. The sound of shuffling papers is heard through the phone. "'Within a six month waiting period, all casts, crew, and individuals who participated in the television show, Total Drama, are hereby to remain under contract due to any pending liabilities, legal issues, lawsuits and any other show related mishaps.'" Chris read from his self created contract. "So, I own you guys for another two weeks."

"Whatever! When do we need to be there and when do we need to leave?" Heather asked, as she walked over to her closet and opened the doors, looking for clothes to pack."

"This Saturday. All you guys will meet at the airport and take a plane straight to the town of Wawanakwa! There, a boat will pick you guys up and deliver you to Wawanakwa Island!" Chris told Heather. "But basically it's for a whole two weeks until your contract ends. Or whenever I feel like letting you go. See you TOMORROW!" Chris screeched and laughed, followed by hanging up the phone.

'UGH! JERK!" Heather screamed as she threw her phone onto her bed in anger.

The sun was slowly setting at Camp Wawanakwa, and an orange-yellow light glazed over the campgrounds. A large yacht slowly pulled up the dock. A small ladder ejected from the boat and fell down onto the dock. One by one, each contest that participated in the past three seasons of Total Drama, stepped off the yacht. Everyone stood around, chatting and catching up.

"Does anyone know why we're at this stupid place, AGAIN?" Eva asked, obviously pissed off. Suddenly a giant gust of wind traveled down the dock. Hovering in the air, with a jet pack strapped on, was Chris McLean, who was still looking as young as his beauty products would let him.

"Welcome ex-contestants! You're all wondering why you're here. Well since World Tour was all of you guys' final season, I decided to invite all of you losers…and some winners for a reunion. Not really a reunion, but a final gathering since you guys will probably never see each other ever again in the real world." Chris said. "Chef will obviously prepare you meals, since we're super cheap and can't waste money for next season." Everyone groaned at the thought of Chef preparing their meals, except for Owen, who was more than happy to eat anything.

"HOLD ON!" Courtney interjected. "There's a fourth season that none of us, including ME won't be participating in?" Before Chris could respond, Courtney pulled out her PDA. "My lawyer can't WAIT to hear about this one." Courtney laughed as she walked off from everyone.

"Do we have to sleep in those cabins?" Beth asked anxiously, eyeing the cabins in the distance.

"Can people STOP interrupting me?!" Chris asked angrily. "Anyway, yes you will be staying in the cabins. We got cabins one, two, three and four. We can fit six people in each cabin, except for one of them which will have to hold seven."

"If I may ask, how long are you forcing us to stay at this dump?" Noah asked, looking up from his book.

"Until your contracts don't allow me to control you! So about two weeks! " Chris laughed as he flew up into the sky with his jet pack, and rocketed away. Everyone mumbled and walked off to the direction of the cabins. Gwen grabbed Duncan by the arms and pulled him back.

"Meet me at the girls' bathroom tonight." Gwen whispered into Duncan's ear as she ran her fingers through his Mohawk.

"I'll be there. What time?" Duncan asked.

"Nine thirty. Be there at the spot." Gwen replied. The two kissed and walked off together, squeezing their hands tight.

"Let's go get cabin number one!" Lindsay exclaimed, grabbing onto Beth's hand and racing over to it. "We can have ALL girls cabin! Hey Bregeita, LeFounda and Satie and Kadie!" Lindsay called out to Bridgette, LeShawna, Sadie and Katie. "Let's all stay in a cabin together!" Sadie and Katie squealed and held hands, running over to the cabin.

"You mean we gotta' bunk with those two hyperactive, non -stop talking sisters from another mister and Ms. Got No Brains for two weeks?" LeShawna whispered over to Bridgette.

"I guess you only like Beth then?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh she's weird." LeShawna said. "But I got you, which thank God for this one. All these loud squealing girls would just get on my last damn nerve!" The two of them entered Cabin One, officially claiming it as their domain.

"I mean obviously we're sleeping in the same cabin." Sierra explained to Cody, dragging him over to Cabin Two, with Noah, Harold, Izzy and Trent reluctantly following behind them. "I think this is a solid group guys. I want a bunk above Cody's though. No wait below! No above! Wait hold on-"

"OMG shut up and move!" Izzy complained, shoving Sierra out of the way and walking into the cabin. There were two bunk beds against the left and right wall in the back of the cabin, and two single beds against the left and right wall in the front of the cabin. "THIS ONE IS MINE!" Izzy declared as she rocketed herself onto the single bed on the left wall.

"I'll take this one. No way am I going to deal with having to sleep below, or above someone." Noah stated as he set his stuff down on the bed opposite Izzy's.

"Look like we should take these bunks." Harold told Trent. "I'll sleep on the bottom one, I sleep better and have less nightmares that way, and the closer I am to the ground, the easier I can breathe. That's what my doctor said." Trent just nodded his head slowly and let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down on the bed below Harold's.

"I am not looking forward to this." Trent said, looking at a crinkled picture of Gwen in his hand.

"Do you want top or bottom? Top or bottom? Top or bottom? Top or bottom?" Sierra repeatedly asked Cody.

"I'll just take the top." Cody mumbled as he climbed to top bunk, getting his butt slapped by Sierra. "SIERRA!" Cody cried.

"BOOTY POPPIN'!" Sierra screamed as she quickly slapped Cody's butt nonstop. Cody screamed and hopped onto the top bunk, forcing himself into the corner, trying to as far away from Sierra as possible.

Gwen and Duncan burst into Cabin Three, passionately making out and falling onto of the bunks. Duncan asked Gwen if she wanted to share a bunk and she giggled, pulling him closer and rubbing her hands down his back and around his waist. Just then, DJ and Owen walked in, followed by Geoff, Blainley and Eva.

"Ooh, what is going on in here?" Owen chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows at Duncan and Gwen.

"That is disgusting." Eva said.

"What the fuck, you don't walk in on us, you dicks." Duncan snapped. "I was about to take off my fuckin' pants!"

"Woah-whoa, calm down there Mr. Punk-Too-Cool-For-School-Horny-Juvenile-Cheating-Boyfriend." Blainley said, waving her hands sassily at Duncan. "If you guys are that desperate to get sleazy, go into the woods. Go to the bathrooms. ANYWHERE BUT HERE." Blainley demanded. Gwen got off Duncan and winked at him, hinting about their little meet-up at the bathrooms tonight.

"Ok. I think I'll bunk with Owen." DJ said, putting his stuff up on the top bunk.

"Wait, I wanted the top bunk!" Owen cried softly.

"You're too fat." Blainley stated. "You'd kill DJ." Owen and DJ's jaw dropped, staring at Blainley in utter shock. "Anyway, I think I'll take this bed in the corner, AWAY from everyone else." Blainley strutted to the bed in the far left corner and set her stuff down. "Eva, this is a no-brainier, but JUST IN CASE you need help, the bed in the RIGHT corner is yours."

"You think I'm fucking stupid?" Eva asked angrily, dropping her duffle bag of dumbbells and weights. Eva approached Blainley, cracking all her knuckles. Blainley just shook her head and sighed.

"That's why you have no friends." Blainley laughed as she took her laptop, a notepad and pen and walked out of the cabin.

Meanwhile, Tyler, Alejandro, Justin, Ezekiel, Heather and Courtney started settling into Cabin Four. Alejandro bunked with Tyler, Courtney bunked with Ezekiel, much to her dismay, and Justin and Heather got the separate beds. Courtney sat on the top bunk, pounding away on her PDA and completely ignoring everything around her. Ezekiel was taking a nap and Justin was putting on some type of facial mask while Heather was just sitting on her bed, pouting. Tyler sat on the bottom bunk, when suddenly Alejandro's head peeked down.

"Hey buddy, you doin' good?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tyler whispered. "I hate how it's so cramped in here. There are too many people in the cabin."

"They'll leave eventually." Alejandro smirked and retreated to his bunk.

"Are you talking about me?" Heather shouted over to Alejandro and Tyler. "I am not putting up with anyone's bullshit right now.

"Y'know Heather…uh…well not everything is about you." Tyler mumbled.

"Whatever!" Heather screamed. "You better just stay away, cause I swear if either of you lay one finger on me I will kick the shit out of you." Heather snapped, still hateful over how her 'relationship' with Alejandro ended.

"Can you guys keep it down, eh?" Ezekiel asked, awaking from his sleep. "I'm tryna' catch a bit of shut eye."

"How about ALL OF YOU just shut the hell up!" Courtney yelled. "My lawyers say there is no way of me getting into this season four, because our contracts are about to expire and there is no way to renew them!"

"Sucks." Justin said as he laid down with his hands behind his head. "Hey would you mind keeping it down, I'm trying to let this mask really work its magic, and any disturbances could ruin its course."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Heather said.

"Maybe you aren't smart enough to get it." Justin retorted, leaving Heather completely in shock with his comeback. Unable to respond, Heather stood up and stomped out of the cabin.

The day went on an eventually the clock truck nine and a loud chiming was heard throughout the campgrounds. "ATTENTION ALL EX-CAMPERS, ACTORS AND SINGERS! Meet me at the bonfire. It's nine o' clock and it's time for the special reminiscing video! A video where you get to see EVERY SINGLE ONE of you guys at the highs, the lows, the ups, the downs, the wrongs, the rights and everything in between." Chris hollered through a megaphone.

"I heard this is supposed to last an hour." Justin mentioned to Owen.

"An hour?! I can't even go an hour without eating! This place is tough so far…" Owen remarked.

"All you do is eat, eat, eat." Blainley snapped. "Aren't you at the age where you're living on your own and need an actual job, I mean besides being fat?"

"Hey now, that ain't right!" LeShawna said to Blainley. Blainley turned around and looked at LeShawna.

"Yeah, you wanna fight me?" Blainley sarcastically said.

"How about we take it out back?" LeShawna suggested.

"What out back?!" Blainley shouted back.

"YO' SORRY ASS!" LeShawna shouted, waving her finger all up in Blainley's face.

"Just what we need…" Trent muttered as he passed the two divas.

"So this is another season?" Lindsay asked as she left the cabin, with curlers in her hair. While everyone went off to the bonfire, Gwen stayed behind and snuck over to the bathrooms.

"Alright, Duncan sucks at keeping track of time, so I'm perfect." Gwen walked inside of the bathrooms. They hadn't changed at all, though they were pretty dirty, but they were about to get a lot dirtier. Gwen cleared his throat and began washing her hands. She then started combing her hair different ways. "Nah." She commented after each different hairstyle. Suddenly a toilet flushed. Gwen gasped and whipped around. Nothing but the sound of the loud air conditioning unit filled the bathroom. Gwen rolled her eyes and began combing her hair again , back to how it was before, until a toilet flushed again. "Who's there?" Gwen called, with an agitated tone.

Gwen walked to the first of seven stalls and pushed it open. No one inside. Gwen sighed and shifted to the second one and opened it. Empty. She pushed open the third, fourth, fifth and sixth and all of them were empty. She made it to the last one and when she tried to push it open, the door wouldn't open. Gwen tried peaking inside the stall to see who was in there. Suddenly a figure moved inside the stall. Gwen cracked her knuckles and readied her fists. She was gonna use her skills Duncan taught her and kick open the stall door.

"You asked for it." Gwen mumbled. She screamed as he kicked open the last stall. As the door flew open, a figure launched themselves into Gwen, causing her to stumble back and slam her head onto the sink. She quickly plummeted onto the bathroom floor. "What the hell?" Gwen cried. The figure was wearing an old, raged, long black cloak with long, torn and tattered fringe hanging off the sleeves. Slowly the figure withdrew a Bowie knife, in their gloved hand. Gwen looked up to see the face of the figure obscured by their hood, and an old, dirty, tearing leather masks, poorly sewn together. The figure raised the blade, and with no time to react, Gwen was stabbed the shoulder, opposite her heart.

Gwen yelped in pain. With all the strength she had, she pushed the figure off her and quickly stood up, almost tumbling over. She bolted towards the door, and as she was about to make it out of the bathrooms, the figure jerked her back by her hair. The figure then grabbed Gwen's head and smashed her face into one of the mirrors. Gwen dropped to the ground, her face cut up and bleeding. "Help…" she weakly called out. She slowly crawled to the bathroom door. Looking behind her, she saw the figure staring her down and shaking their head. Gwen grabbed the door handle and before she could turn it, she felt the sharp, agonizing pain of a blade in her back. The figure withdrew the blade form Gwen's spine, blood flowing out of her wound. With no other option, and too weak to fight, Gwen accepted her fate as the figure rose their blade.

Duncan was sitting next to Geoff during the painfully long reminiscing ceremony. Duncan quietly reached of ever elbowed Geoff. "Bro, do you know what time it is?" Duncan asked. Geoff looked at his watch.

"Nine thirty six. Why?" Geoff replied.

"Just wanted to know when this fuckin' thing is over." Duncan lied as she got up. He immediately jogged off to the bathrooms. Duncan made it to the girls bathroom, but Gwen was nowhere in sight. "Gwen? Hey Gwen!" Duncan called out, but no one answered back. It then hit Duncan, that maybe Gwen meant meet inside the bathrooms. Duncan grabbed his crotch, excited for what surprise Gwen could possibly have for him. "Hey Gwen, I'm here…" Duncan said as he stepped inside the girls' bathroom, the door shutting behind him. The bathroom was pitch dark, no light what so ever. The one dangling overhead light suddenly flickered, and Duncan saw what he thought was the shadow of Gwen. 'Gwen…?" Duncan called out with worry in his voice. The light flickered once more and turned on. Duncan screamed and tumbled backwards.

Hanging from the light was Gwen, with an electrical cord wrapped around her throat. The bathroom was filled with an orange-red tint, from the light bulb being smeared in blood. Duncan slowly stood up, completely horrified. He looked around and saw streaks and puddles of blood all around the bathroom. He approached Gwen slowly, shaking uncontrollably. "Gwen…Gwen…" Duncan cried as he put his hand over her heart, so see if she was still alive, but it was too late. He took his hand off to see it soaked in blood. Duncan let out a scream and violently kicked a stall door inwards and inside stood the robbed figure. "Who…who the FUCK ARE YOU!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Duncan screamed. The figure revealed their knife and went to attack Duncan.

Duncan leaped forward, attempting to punch the figure. The figure grabbed Duncan's arm, and stabbed the knife directly through his hand. Duncan screamed in pain and was pushed backward by the figure. Knowing he wouldn't win this fight, he bolted out of the bathrooms. Duncan exited the bathrooms and the first thing he saw were the cabins. He sprinted full speed towards one, with the figure not far behind him. Duncan threw himself into the cabin and kicked the door close. He stood up and quickly searched for a way to lock the door. "Shit!" Duncan muttered. He slowly backed up towards the back of the cabin, knocking into a window. He turned around and peered out the window. The only thing he could see was darkness, and all he could hear was his own panicked breathing.

At the bonfire, everyone was still watching the reminiscing video. A painfully boring video showcasing the entire cast at their worst and best times. It was about nine forty six. The ridiculous reminiscing video had fourteen more minutes. Bridgette was sitting next to Courtney, who was too preoccupied with her PDA. Bridgette was the only one left who could stand Courtney, let alone be friends with her. Courtney looked up and froze.

"What is it Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"Did you hear that?" Courtney asked. "I thought I heard a faint scream.

"I didn't hear anything." Bridgette replied.

"Help!" a faint voice in the distance screamed out,

"It sounds like Duncan…" Courtney observed.

"Are you seriously still hung up over him?" Bridgette asked, followed by a short laugh.

"NO!" Courtney screamed defensively, causing everyone to go silent and stare at her. "Whatever, it is probably one of his stupid 'guy with a hook hand' jokes, and I'm not letting him ruin everyone's night with his dumbass behavior." Courtney stated as she stamped away.

Duncan heard the sounds of branches snapping and leaves crinkling. He turned around a look out the window and saw the mask of the murderous figure staring back at him. Duncan screamed as the figure punched their hand through the window and grabbed Duncan by the head with both hands. The figure then tried to force Duncan's head down on the shattered glass around the window pane, trying to slice his throat open. "GET…OFF…OF ME!" Duncan screamed. He swung his head up and knocked his head right into the figure's, causing both of them to fly back onto the ground in pain, Duncan jumped back up and ultimately lost his balance and he fell back over again. Duncan looked down at his hand to see a nasty, jagged stab wound in his hand. He held onto it, trying to stop the bleeding, but all that did was cause more blood to pour out profusely.

"Duncan, was that you?" Courtney called out as she walked towards the cabins. "I'm not playing your stupid games and neither are the rest of us." Courtney was not in the mood for any of Duncan's games. She then began wondering; maybe Duncan wanted to lead her out here. Maybe he was going to seduce her. Courtney began giggling and thought she would play along to this fantasy, which sadly for her, wasn't going to come true. "Oh Duncan! Duncan!" Courtney called out louder.

"COURTNEY!" Courtney heard Duncan call out from one of the cabins. Courtney rushed over to the cabin in which Duncan's voice came from and opened it up. "Duncan…" Courtney said while she observed the cabin, noticing the shattered window and Duncan on the floor bleeding. "Duncan!" Courtney cried as she rushed over to him. "Oh my God what-what happened?!" Courtney crouched down and grabbed Duncan's hand and gasped in horror. "I'll g-go get Chris!" Courtney stuttered. She stood up, and silently standing behind her, was the murderous figure.

"BEHIND YOU COURTNEY!" Duncan hollered. Courtney whipped around to see the figure, with their blade ready to stab. Quickly, she jumped out of the way as the killer went to stab her. The figure tumbled forward and plunged their knife into Duncan's neck. Courtney let out a loud, horrifying shriek, alerting all of the ex-contestants at the bonfire that something was wrong. In a matter of seconds, the sounds of footsteps were heard nearby. With no time to finish off Courtney, the figure hopped out of the window and disappeared into the woods. Lindsay flung open the door and it flew off its hinges and fell to the floor.

"Oh my GOD!" Lindsay shrieked, looking at the Duncan, whose blood was pooling all over the cabin floor. Izzy pushed Lindsay out of the way to see what all the fuss was about and instantly threw up all over the cabin floor. Chef Hatchet began pushing people out of the way, trying to get inside the cabin.

"What in the world is going on-" Chef began but stopped in mid sentence. "Everyone out. OUT NOW!" He screamed. Everyone dashed away in a panic, back to the bonfire. "Courtney, are you okay?" Chef asked, approaching her. Courtney was in tears and couldn't stop crying. "Just come with me, it'll be alright…" Chef whispered while he hugged tightly onto Courtney. The two exited the cabin and outside was Chris, with two medical officers and a gurney. Courtney glanced over at the bathrooms to see the bloodied body of Gwen being carried away. Courtney let out another horrible cry and fell to her knees in tears.

Later that night, Chris held a meeting at the bonfire, with only twenty-three contestants accounted for. Chris stood up on a stage in front of a screen used for the reminiscing video "As you may have known, Gwen and Duncan were…" Chris stopped, clenching his fists tightly. "…murdered. This is an unexpected incident and at the moment there is nothing we can do about this. We have no idea who did it, but we know for a fact it is someone on this island. I can't say if it's an intern, an animal or…one of you guys." Everyone went quiet, looking around at each other. "I know you all need sleep after tonight; I'll see you all in the morning." Chris stepped off the stage and headed towards his trailer.

"This is so upsetting, I was like best friends with Greta and Danke." Lindsay cried.

"Don't worry Linds! I've got you!" Tyler said as he wrapped Lindsay in his arms.

"And I've got you." Alejandro whispered in Tyler's ear as he wrapped himself around Tyler. Tyler blushed and giggled nervously, shrugging Alejandro off him.

"Katie…I'm honestly really scared right now…what do we do?!" Sadie cried.

"I don't know, but just hug me before I start to cry again!" Katie squealed as the two girls hugged each other.

"Whoever did this, if they come near me I will rip their fucking skull apart." Eva stated as she cracked her knuckles.

"I could totally take that dude down!" Izzy remarked as she was doing a hand stand. "I mean I know this is really serious and I'm not making light of all this and I know you think I am but I'm not it's a really sad situation I'm basically saying if they came near me, I could defend myself." Izzy explained almost so fast, no one even understood her.

"We don't got time for yo' damn jokes." LeShawna said, eyeing Izzy. Izzy sighed and trotted off to her cabin.

"Geoff, do you know where Courtney is?" Bridgette asked as she looked around for her.

"Ah…I think she's down by the docks." Geoff replied. "But be careful Bridge, she's really…not with it right now after tonight. Be sensitive…y'know?" Bridgette nodded and gave Geoff a kiss and made her way down to the docks. She stepped onto the docks to see Courtney at the very end, crying hysterically.

"Courtney?" Bridgette called as she made her way towards her. Courtney looked over at her and then put her head back down and continued sobbing. Bridgette sat down next to her, her legs dangling off the edge of the dock. "Hey…it will be alright." Bridgette whispered as she hugged Courtney. Bridgette honestly had no clue what to say to Courtney. Her ex-boyfriend was murdered right in front of her. Bridgette and Courtney continued hugging for a continuous ten minutes as Courtney bawled uncontrollably. At the opposite end of the dock, Geoff stood there, watching the two girls. He gave a hint of smile, proud of how compassionate Bridgette could be, in the most uncomfortable of situations, with some of the most stuck-up people.

* * *

**A/N: So chapter one is complete! I hope you guys like it so far! I have the whole story planned out and it's going to be dramatic and intense. Please read my others stories as well, thanks xx!**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW**


	2. Potato Chips

It was fun reunion planned. It was supposed to be the perfect time, where everyone could just hang out, have a good time and let loose for two weeks. But something went horribly wrong. Two of the former contestants were brutally murdered. No one knows who, no one knows why and no one can figure out how it was pulled off. Several police officers arrived on the island and began searching the entire island for any other person, besides the contestants. After a nerve racking two hours, the search was unsuccessful. The bodies of Gwen and Duncan were taken away, and the girls' bathroom and cabin were cleaned up, in effort to erase any memory of what horrific acts took place.

Most everyone was gathered around the bonfire, in fear if they split up, one of them would get attacked or murdered. All of them just sat in silence, unable to speak or say anything. Chris and Chef Hatchet were off talking with the police, discussing what could be done at the moment and how they should handle the situation. Geoff and Bridgette began whispering off to the side, away from everyone else. Viewing themselves as leaders and the most caring of all the contestants, they decided they should take action. They talked about how there might be a logical explanation behind the murders and how this not be some random thing done by someone. Bridgette awkwardly stood up and walked in front of the screen, used for the reminiscing video. Slowly everyone turned around and stared at her.

"Hey…everyone." Bridgette said, her voice shaking from anxiety. Seconds of silence passed by while Bridgette was being stared down by all the ex-contestants. "I know this might sound ridiculous, but Geoff and I…were talking. Anyway…were thinking of ways…we could like…probably stop this and like…save ourselves from getting…" Bridgette stopped. Reluctantly, she continued on. "…murdered. Geoff and I were talking and we began thinking of horror movie parallels to real life, if that makes sense. I know Duncan and Gwen were the only real ones who watched horror movies-" Bridgette was stopped by Courtney, who began sobbing. "-and the only reason I know this stuff is because Geoff made me sit through a sixteen hour slasher move fest and-" Bridgette was stopped once again.

"I got this babe." Geoff whispered to Bridgette as he stood up. Bridgette made her way back to the log she sat down on, while Geoff took her spot. "Okay dudes, as a known party guy and a lesser known slasher-flick fanatic, I think I gotta' clue about what's going on. There is always some relation between the first victims." Geoff began to explain. "In our instance…" Geoff hesitantly continued on. "-Gwen and Duncan were first." Courtney's sobbing got louder at the mentioning of Gwen and Duncan's names.

"In Total Drama Island, Gwen and Trent were a couple." Geoff said. "You guys still following me? Then in Action, Trent suspected Gwen liked Duncan. It was so serious that in World Tour, Gwen stole Duncan from Courtney!" Geoff explained. Courtney's sobbing got louder and she fell to the ground in tears.

"Geoff!" Bridgette cried angrily as she walked over to Courtney to console.

"Oh…damn it, sorry Courtney!" Geoff apologized. "Gwen and Duncan were directly related in the attack. Whoever attacked them must have a motive, a reason to do this. Whoever did this must have severely hated the two of them." Geoff stated. People began looking at Courtney, knowing she despised the two after the events of World Tour. Courtney stood up in shock, tears and snot running down her face.

"You dumbasses THINK I DID THIS!?" Courtney screamed. "Gwen may have ruined the only thing I cared about and I may have been angry then, but I wouldn't kill her! YOU SHOULD KNOW I WOULDN'T KILL DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed louder, falling back down to the ground, crying hysterically.

"Anyway…I think we should all…stay in our cabins when the sun goes down. I think we'd be less vulnerable at night time if we're in the cabins with people. That's all I have say guys…uh…stay safe." Geoff concluded, sitting back down.

"CODY! I'll save you!" Sierra hollered as she grabbed onto Cody's head and smothering into her breasts. "If anyone comes near you, I'll rip their neck out." Sierra whispered aggressively

"Wow…I'm so lucky." Cody sarcastically commented while he attempted to escape from Sierra's grip, which was no use.

"I' have you" Alejandro whispered as he wrapped himself around Tyler. Tyler grunted and shrugged Alejandro off. "What was that for?" Alejandro asked.

"Not in public. I haven't exactly…told anyone…and you haven't either which is a better reason not to." Tyler whispered to Alejandro.

"I think the best thing to do is just get some sleep. Okay?" Geoff said. Everyone slowly got up and went back to their respective cabins. No one got much sleep that night, in fear of being murdered. Who was doing this, and why were they doing it?

"I can't believe it." LeShawna said breaking the silence of Cabin One.

"I know girl. It's crazy." Lindsay added.

"It's so awful! Poor Duncan and Gwen." Beth said.

LeShawna, along with several others personally suspected Heather. Everyone knew Heather had a personal vendetta against Gwen. In World Tour, Heather and Gwen's conflict boiled up. Lindsay and Beth didn't really care who it was. They just wanted to get off the island as quick as possible. Meanwhile in Cabin Four, Courtney was keeping everyone up.

"I can't deal with this." Courtney cried in the dark. "I don't even want to live anymore…"

"Aye, can you keep it down, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Courtney let out a loud exasperated sight and rolled in her bead, still crying, to the point where it was plain obnoxious. While Courtney cried, and Justin, Ezekiel and Heather tried to sleep, Alejandro and Tyler were getting cozy.

"I've got you." Alejandro whispered seductively in Tyler's ear, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Do we really have to do this right now?" Tyler asked as he once more shrugged Alejandro off. Tyler quietly tired to climb out of Alejandro's bed, but slipped and landed on the ground with a large thud.

"I thought you wanted this?" Alejandro asked angrily.

"Maybe I don't!" Tyler retorted back.

"You know we can all hear you." Justin pointed out.

In cabin three, everything was quiet. Gwen and Duncan's suitcases were still on two of the bunk beds they left them one. DJ OWEN GEOFF BLAINLEY EVA

"Man, this is messed up." DJ whispered, everyone suddenly gasping, being spooked but DJ's voice breaking the chilling silence.

"Who would even do this? Who would want to do this?" Owen whispered back.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Blainley snapped.

"Hey Blainley, ease up. It's been a rough night for all of us." Geoff said.

"How about everyone stops talking?" Eva asked.

"Good idea!" Blainley chimed excitedly, and rather loudly. "I can NOT have wrinkles in the morning…or however that works." She was immediately shushed by everyone in the cabin.

The next morning, almost everyone was gathered in the main lodge, seated at the two long tables, or getting their food from Chef. The morning was unusually cold, so Chef had started a fire in the fireplace, filling the entire room with warmth. As the last people received their food, Chef pulled down a metal shutter over the counter and locking the door to the kitchen, preventing anyone from getting in.

"I overhead Chris saying he's getting full wooden doors with locks for all the buildings." Harold told Cody. "Finally, no more of those stupid screen doors! Bugs were always getting in. It was disgusting.

"I'm so glad we got the same thing!" Sierra squealed as she sat down next to Cody.

"Everyone got the same thing Sierra." Harold told her. "It's nothing special."

"I'm so mad I didn't get any of those barbecue chips." Sierra muttered.

"Wait, Chef had barbecue chips back there?!" Cody exclaimed. Anyone should know, barbecue chips were Cody's type of chips.

"Yeah. Chef wouldn't let anyone have any though/" Harold said. "He was being such a noob about it."

"Come with me!" Sierra whispered as she grabbed Cody by the arm. "I have an idea!" The two of them jogged out of the main lodge out the front door.

"Wa-wait for me!" Harold cried as he chased after them. The trio hopped down the steps and dashed around the back of the main lodge, which had a door that leads into the kitchen. "Is this a good idea?" Harold asked as they approached the door. Cody slowly opened the door to the kitchen and looked around. No one was inside, and it was completely silent, except for a boiling pot of water on the stove.

"All clear." Cody whispered. Cody tip-toed in, followed by Sierra and then Harold. They searched around for the chips, opening all of the cabinets and drawers, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they? Chef must have them up?" Sierra squealed. Sierra began aggressively searching through every nook and cranny.

"Sierra…its fine. Let's just go before Chef kills us!" Harold said. He slightly opened a door that was next to him, to see if the chips were in there. Sierra turned around so she was facing Cody.

"You wanted chips Cody and I'll get you chips!" Sierra cried. She walked over the pantry and pulled on the door, but it was locked. "WAIT!" Sierra whispered loudly. Everyone stopped. "I hear someone outside…" The three of them listened and there was certainly someone outside the back door moving around. Sierra instructed everyone to lay flat on the ground.

"This is ridiculous…" Harold said. Sierra grunted angrily and reluctantly Harold crawled onto the kitchen floor. They waited for a few minutes until it was quiet in the kitchen again. All of them stood up.

"Hey the door opened!" Sierra observed, seeing the pantry door had opened. "I knew it just needed a few good tugs." She walked over to the door and stopped. "Wow it is really dark in here…" She put one foot in the pantry, and then another and began searching around for a light switch or something. "Wait what's this…" Sierra asked as she grabbed something.

"Sierra…what is it?" Harold asked. There were a few seconds of silence. "Sierra?" Harold asked once more. Suddenly Sierra flew back out of the pantry and slammed into a counter. Out the darkness stepped out the robed figure that murdered Duncan and Gwen, the Killer.

"Who-who are you!?" Cody nervously asked as he reached down to help Sierra up. Sierra grabbed Cody and the two of them backed away from the Killer. The Killer stepped forward and reached into a nearby drawer, pulling out a large butcher knife. The Killer charged at Cody and Sierra with their blade in the air. Harold slid across the floor, kicking the Killer in the legs. The Killer tripped and grabbed onto the pot of boiling water and launched at Sierra's face. Sierra let out a horrifying shriek as her face was burned by the boiling hot water. She began screaming and crying as she backed into a corner, holding her shirt over her face as her skin began peeling off. Harold quickly hopped up and wrapped his arms around the neck of the Killer.

"Cody! Go get help! NOW!" Harold commanded. Cody ran to the back door leading outside and tried to open it, but something was in front of the door, preventing it from being opened.

"I can't open it!" Cody cried, running back over to Sierra to comfort her. Harold tried to choke the Killer, which ultimately was useless. The Killer reached their arm behind them and stabbed Harold in the arm. Harold screamed and was pushed back onto the ground by the killer.

"Sierra?" Katie's voice called from outside the door leading into the mess hall. "I think that was Sierra!"

"It sounded like her." Sadie added. "Ugh the door is locked Katie! I think she's with Cody, what do you think they're doing?"

"Oh my gosh…you don't think they're doing it?" Katie asked, chuckling childishly.

"Katie, Sadie, get help!" Harold screamed. "The killer is in here! The killer is in here!" The killer turned around and faced Harold, slowly walking towards him.

"The who?" Katie asked, just to have Harold scream it again. "Guys! I think the person who…who got Gwen and Duncan is in there with Harold, Sierra and Cody!" Katie screamed. There was suddenly a loud commotion from outside the door. Everyone was trying to open the door and open the shutter. Harold screamed and rolled away just in time as the Killer tried to stab him in the head. Harold tried to scamper away but the Killer grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back.

"No!" Harold screamed. Cody hesitantly stood up, looking for something to throw at the Killer. Before Cody could throw anything, the Killer plunged the knife into the center of Harold's chest. Harold howled in pain while blood began spewing from his wounds, and the Killer repeatedly stabbed him the chest. The killer grabbed Harold by the hair and held him up, pulled his head back and sliced his throat open. Blood literally sprayed from his neck, all over the counters and floors. Harold instantly fell to the ground, dead.

Cody and Sierra screamed as the Killer turned towards them. There was suddenly a loud metal clanging. They all turned to see hands reaching under the metal shutter, and began pushing it up. Cody helped Sierra up and two of them dashed to the back of the kitchen to the back door, which wasn't budging. The shutter lifted up halfway to reveal Katie, Sadie and Trent.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Trent screamed as he tried to reach under the shutter and grab the Killer. Trent felt his hand get sliced and immediately pulled his hand out. The Killer's knife shot out from underneath the shutter and sliced Katie in the arm. Katie screamed and fell to the ground. Sadie helped Katie up and the two of them scurried away to get bandages. The back door to the kitchen flung open. Cody, Sierra and the Killer turned to see Chris, DJ and Owen standing there. The Killer dashed into the pantry and slammed the door closed. Owen and DJ grabbed Cody and Sierra and ushered them out of the kitchen while Chris ran to the pantry. He opened the door and turned on the light. The pantry was empty, except for a trap door in the floor that was slightly cracked open. Chris opened the trap door and looked underneath to see it only led to the ground outside. The Killer was absolutely nowhere in sight.

"Most of us all saw what happened in there. We know someone is out there and they're targeting us. They've already gotten three of us and I don't know how many more they're going to try to get. Something has to be done about this." Bridgette said to everyone, who was once again seated around the bonfire.

"I thought you said people were being murdering because they were directly related to each other?" Sadie asked, while she wrapped up Katie's wound on her arm. Bridgette remembered what she said and realized she is most likely wrong.

"They do, usually. Harold used to get bullied by Duncan…so could that be the relation?" Bridgette asked to herself and to everyone else. If that's the case...Beth, Owen, Trent, LeShawna, Justin, DJ and I are all at risk!" Bridgette cried.

"What do you mean me?" Justin asked, standing up.

"Yeah, why am I thrown in there?" Trent asked.

"I mean all of us are close...er friends with Harold than everyone else, you know what I mean?" Bridgette asked, but of course no one did. "I just mean we've been friends with him before in past seasons which makes us linked to him."

"Does this mean the killer will come after me next?" Owen cried, standing up in panic.

"Hold up, hold up, I don't think there even is a pattern goin' on." LeShawna said, standing up as well and waving her finger. "Duncan and Gwen dated. It was a much closer relationship than Duncan bullying Harold. I think the next one is gonna' be someone random."

"You really think someone else is going to die!?' DJ cried as he curled up into a ball.

"No! I didn't mean that!" LeShawna snapped. "I mean-"

"Let's just all get back to our cabins." Bridgette said. "Chris finally got real doors with locks and deadbolts." Everyone walked off to their cabins. Bridgette angrily eyed LeShawna as she passed by. "Why would you tell everyone someone else is going to die?" Bridgette walked along side LeShawna back to their cabin.

"We all know it's gonna' happen! Three people dead in less than a day! We don't need to be scarin' people and predicting whose next. We all just need to look out after EVERYONE and protect each other." LeShawna said.

"You're right." Bridgette agreed. "Ugh, I hate having to talk about this and basically lead everyone. It's so uncomfortable using the words killer and murder. I can see how upset everyone is, and I'm just as upset."

"No one said you had to lead this. It's not like anyone does." LeShawna said.

"If we never talked about this though…how would we even…like manage or deal with this? There has to be some kind of order." Bridgette explained. "Does that make sense?" LeShawna shrugged and opened the new door to their cabin. Lindsay and Beth were seated in the center of the room playing Clue.

"I think it was Miss Rainbow in the bathroom with the chain!" Lindsay declared.

"Lindsay…that's Miss Scarlett…and that's the kitchen...and that's the rope…" Beth corrected Lindsay. Beth let out a sigh and shook her head and turned to Bridgette and LeShawna. "This is her fourth guess and she still hasn't gotten the names, rooms or weapons right."

"Are you sure you want to be playing this game after what just happened?" Bridgette asked.

"After what?" Beth asked. "We've been in here all day…did something else…happen to someone?"

"Harold…he was…" LeShawna began. She looked down and began tearing up. Beth gasped and held onto Lindsay's hand. The two girls stood up and hugged LeShawna as she began to sob. Not wanting to be around more crying, Bridgette turned around and left the cabin. Bridgette came outside to see Heather walking away from the main lodge. With her natural instinct, Bridgette stomped over to Heather.

"Where have you been?" Bridgette asked.

"What are you even talking about?" Heather asked back. She was not in the mood to be tested or even talked to. "I don't have time for you and your bullshit right now Bridgette."

"You weren't at the bonfire this morning or at the mess hall either." Bridgette said. "What were you doing?!" Heather let out a short laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Are you actually accusing me of killing Harold? How could you Bridgette?!" Heather cried. "That says A LOT more about you, than it does me." Heather nudged Bridgette out of the way and stopped off to her cabin.

* * *

**A/N:** **I hope you guys are enjoying this. It's much more updates and I love it guys! I didn't want to delete the original one because it was so popular and I wanted you guys to see the comparison!**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW!**


	3. In Flames

The next day, another meeting was held. Instead of meeting by the bonfire or the main lodge where someone could wander off, all of the remaining twenty-two ex-contestants were crammed into Cabin One, Bridgette's cabin. As the final people arrived, the door was locked and blinds were pulled over the windows. Bridgette stood up on a night stand in the center of the room with everyone surrounding her. "Listen everyone, this situation isn't getting any better. Harold is gone. But what is worse is that he doesn't really relate to any other victims. This means, everyone needs to look out for themselves. If you go anywhere, have at least two or three people with you. Whoever is doing this wouldn't attack three or four people at once." Bridgette stated, even though she wasn't sure about what she just said.

"I'm just wondering why Chris hasn't contacted the police yet." Justin asked out loud. "None of our phones get service out here, but doesn't Chris have some type of router where he can contact the outside world? Hell, he contacted the police after Duncan and Gwen were murdered." Courtney began quietly sobbing once more.

"That's a good question Justin. I think I'm going to go ask him that right now!" Bridgette declared and hopped off the night stand. "Um…can you guys come with me?" Bridgette asked, pointing to Justin, Geoff and Izzy. "Um, meeting adjourned guys." Bridgette said as the four of them left the cabin. They walked out of the cabin and made their way past the bonfire pit. Chris had his trailer situated behind the bonfire pit, concealed by many large and thick bushes. He enjoyed and liked his privacy.

"This is so sketch. Why is he so far away?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"The guy likes his privacy I guess." Justin observed. "I mean…he could be doing something else though." He added. Bridgette walked up to Chris' trailer door and knocked on it. There was a silence and she knocked again.

"Chris! Chris! Open up! It's Bridgette!" Bridgette called out as she hammered on the door.

"Get out of the way!" Izzy said, shoving Bridgette to the side. "Make way…for the Izz-ay." Izzy whispered as she backed up and charged forward. Izzy jumped into the air and stuck her foot out, headed straight towards the door. Chris opened the door and Izzy flew into it, landing on her vagina. Izzy howled and fell to the ground in pain.

"This has gone far enough! Harold is dead! Three people are dead Chris! You need to get us off the island now! We can't stay here and let more people…people die!" Bridgette screamed. Chris was in the middle of blow-drying his hair to give it a 'natural' windblown look.

"Guys, I am honestly trying to do everything I can!" Chris said as he continued to blow dry his are. "After the police showed up to investigate last night's attack, the phone lines have gone dead. They don't work at all. We also have no way to get off the island. The yacht that brought you all here is docked at Playa Des Losers and we have a small cargo plane and a helicopter, but the plane is unstable and I lost the helicopters keys. You know I'm honestly trying my best." Chris explained. It was official. The twenty two remaining ex-contestants were stranded on the island with an unknown serial killer, who is possibly one of them.

"Great…great. Is there no way to fix the phone lines? What even happened to them?" Bridgette asked.

"The wires were cut. Like seriously mangled." Chris said. "And we can't call anyone to come out here and fix it for us!"

"Is there some way for us to construct a boat out of something? Maybe we could make a small raft or something and send people to go get help." Justin suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea! There's a ton of old crap in the shack by the docks!" Geoff said. Izzy scowled up at Chris. Slowly Izzy stood up. She outstretched her arms, followed by cracking her back.

"I don't think we should do that." Izzy stated.

"Why not?!" Everyone around her cried. Izzy rolled her eyes and let out a fake yawn.

"ANYWAY…" Izzy continued. "I think that stuff is old and moldy and just shit. We need something new that could support our weight and stuff. What if we build a shitty boat and it breaks in the middle of the water and we can stuck out there in drown?"

"Izzy does make a good point." Justin agreed.

"Are you saying we should just wait until another one of us gets murdered!?" Geoff wailed. "I think Bridgette and I will go get some people to go start making some sort of something." Izzy let out a loud, piercing scream and turned at Chris, looking him in the eyes.

"Izzy?" Chris said, looking at Izzy. Izzy's leg suddenly shot forward and kicked Chris right in the crotch. Chris howled and fell to the ground in pain. Izzy laughed and kicked Chris in the stomach and dashed off to the beach. Everyone walked off away from Chris' trailer.

"It's isn't your fault Bridge." Geoff said as he hugged Bridgette.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked, even though she had an idea on what Geoff was talking about.

"I know you feel responsible for everyone here. Like you're some kind of leader. Like we're both leaders. But none of this is your fault." Geoff told her softly. Bridgette began to tear up, and hugged onto Geoff tighter.

"I'm going back to go talk to Chris." Bridgette said as she began to leave.

"Bridge, give it a rest for one second." Geoff said. "You keep on running around and doing this and that. We all just need to stay in our cabins today and chill. That way, nothing can go wrong. Okay?" Bridgette stared at Geoff in silence and turned around. "W-wait! If you are gonna' go, shouldn't someone come with you?" Geoff asked.

"No…no I'm fine." Bridgette said. Bridgette turned back cautiously. Bridgette nervously looked around as she made her way back to Chris' trailer. Fear began filling Bridgette's thoughts, making the not so long walk to the trailer, seem very long. "It's fine. If anything happens, scream and run. Scream and run, scream and run! Scream and run!" Bridgette whispered to herself. She heard the sudden bang of a door. Bridgette squealed and turned around just to see someone closing the door to their cabin. Bridgette took a deep breath and continued on to Chris' trailer. Something began rustling in the distance. Bridgette stopped in her tracks and listened to the sound. Without any hesitation she bolted off to Chris' trailer.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Chris cried in a panicked tone from inside the trailer. Bridgette made her way up to the trailer and put her ear to the door.

"No! You don't! So help me if anything happens to me, I will personally arrange your fucking funeral! YOU GET IT!?" Eva's voice screamed from inside. Just then, the door to the trailer burst open and Bridgette fell to the ground. "Move it surfer bitch." Eva demanded as she shoved Bridgette to the side and stomped off into the woods. Bridgette quickly scurried to her feet and ran off to tell her cabin mates about what had just happened.

"You guys won't believe-" Bridgette began as she dashed into the cabin just to find it was empty. She turned around and ran out. As she left the cabin she knocked into someone and tumbled to the ground. Bridgette screamed and looked up just to see it was Ezekiel.

"Aye watch where you're going, eh?" Ezekiel said as he trotted away from Bridgette and off to the shack down by the docks. Bridgette stood up to see everyone over there. She knew exactly what was going on; everyone was gathering supplies to make the boat Justin and Geoff had talked about. When Bridgette made it down to the docks, she came upon a scene of everyone rummaging through stuff in the shack on the docks, and spreading it out all over the docks and making blueprints and so on. Gas tanks, fishing poles, old pieces of wood and other items were scattered everywhere.

"Seems you guys were really serious." Bridgette observed.

"Oh yeah, we're doing everything we can to get off this island." Justin replied. We found this old inflatable boat we're going to restore. Owen and DJ are going to patch it up, Cody and Noah are going to find away to attach this old motor to it, along with the gas tanks and everyone else is just trying out new stuff."

"I don't know if you can attach a huge motor to an inflatable boat…and I don't think propane tanks will do you any good." Bridgette said, looking around at the mess.

"Wow Bridgette/" Blainley began, almost appearing out of nowhere. "It seems as if you don't want to get off the island."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Bridgette asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"Well I mean everyone is trying to find a way out of here except for you. Suspicious." Blainley muttered. Blainley took out a small notepad and pen and walked off, bumping into DJ. "DJ!" Blainley exclaimed. "Come here for a second." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the docks, away from everyone else. "Ok, I need your help."

"With what?" DJ asked suspiciously.

"Well…ok listen. I've been filming my own little news segments about the murders. Once I've filmed enough material, that is news worthy, I'm going to send them off to whoever and maybe they'll see them and send help." Blainley explained.

"But why do you need me?" DJ asked.

"I need a camera guy. My filming skills aren't that

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Chris' voice hollered over the megaphone speakers placed around the island. "COME MEET AT THE BONFIRE PIT IMMEDIATLEY!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and walked off to the bonfire pit, except for Sadie and Katie who were oblivious to what was going on around.

"Katie…where did everyone go?" Sadie asked Katie, noticing they were the only ones left in the shack. "Should I go check? Is it safe?!"

"We're out on the docks. If anyone gets us we can dive into the water and swim away, duh." Katie replied.

"Good point!" Sadie said as she exited the shack. She looked around to see no one in site. 'I'll go check where everyone went." Sadie announced as she walked down the dock, back to the island. She passed Ezekiel who asked her a question, which she didn't even so she just nodded.

"Alright, I'll lock up the shack for now then!" Ezekiel said to Sadie as she walked off. Ezekiel slumped over to the shock and slammed the door closed, scaring Katie and causing her to fall over and get tangled in fishing wire. Ezekiel then took out a little gold key and locked the shack closed and made his way back to the camp.

"Wait! Guys!" Katie yelled as she took a nearby box cutter and cut the fishing wire apart. "Owie." Katie moaned, rubbing her legs and making her way to the door. She pushed on the door and then pulled. "Oh c'mon guys!" Katie muttered angrily. "Sadie! Sadie! Are you out there?!" Katie cried as she banged on the door. Sadie however, had gotten a bad case of diarrhea from Chef's lunch this morning and was stuck in the bathrooms. Katie heard the faint sound of something trickling behind her. She turned around and to see what looked like pouring from the holes in the ceiling in the back of the cabin. "Great. Rain." There was suddenly the sound of a loud thunder clap. Katie screamed and held her ears. The rain stopped pouring and everything was quiet except for a faint sound of thunder claps. "Just what I need. They better get back soon, it smells awful in here." Katie mumbled. Just then, Katie noticed a small little light from outside the roof.

"What the…" Katie mumbled, noticing a CD player in the corner. Upon further inspection, she noticed the CD player was continuously playing the sound of light rain and thunder claps. Out of the corner of her eye, Katie noticed the small little light fall through one of the holes in the roof. Before Katie could put together what happened, the entire back of the cabin ignited in flames. Katie realized it wasn't rain pouring through the roof, someone had been pouring gasoline. Katie screamed and ran to the door and began pushing and pulling on it, but it was closed tight. Within seconds the shack was filled with heavy smoke, and half of it had gone up in flames. Katie began scanning the room, looking for another way to escape. She noticed metal shelving sticking out of the wall and above it were loose boards of wood. Katie began thinking if she climbed to the top, she could move the boards and escape out onto the roof and jump into the waters or something else.

Katie ran over to the shelf and put one hand on it and shrieked in pain from how hot it was. She grabbed the shelf again, just to get burned. Katie began crying hysterically and with no other choice, she grabbed onto the metal shelves, and began climbing, her hands burning and sizzling. She made her way to the tops of the shelves, the shack almost engulfed in flames. The pushed up on the loose boards, causing them to slide off the roof and into the waters. Katie reached out and grabbed onto the roof and pulled herself onto it. As she stood on top of the shack, the flames began rising higher and spreading quickly. Katie turned into the direction of the campfire and began screaming for help, waving her arms in the air. She squinted her eyes to notice Sadie in the far distance. "Sadie! SADIE! HELP ME!" she screamed. Katie turned towards the boat everyone had made, which was floating in the water.

The roof began creaking and the collapsed inwards and Katie fell back down into the locked shack. Katie let out another scream and crawled into the only corner of the shack that wasn't covered in flames. Roaming down the docks, towards the shack, was the Killer. They noticed the tank of propane gas laying in the middle of the dock, surrounded by all the other random stuff people had pulled out. They walked over to it and turned the nozzle around several times, releasing gas from the tank. The killer turned to the fiery shack and took a moment to enjoy the cries of Katie inside. Inside the shack, Katie was stuck with nowhere to go. The shack slowly began collapsing inwards. Katie slowly stood up and peered out of a hole in the wall of the shack to see the Killer staring her down. "Why are you doing this!?" Katie screamed. "Please, let me go! Please! I'm sorry!" Katie cried, sinking back down to the floor in tears. The Killer shook their head and held up the propane tank, leaking gas profusely.

"With all of our efforts, Chef and I were unable to repair the phone lines. I think the boat you have created will be stable, but won't last that long." Chris explained to everyone. "I wish everyone was here to hear this, but Eva, Izzy and Katie are just gone. Does anyone have any idea where they are?"

"Izzy is a total freak so who knows where the hell she is." Heather muttered.

"Was that necessary?!" LeShawna asked angrily, getting up all in Heather's face.

"Do you guys always have to start a fight?" Justin complained, turning around form the two girls.

"I think Katie is still at the shack but I don't know." Sadie said.

"Who knows where Eva is." Owen said. "I mean…" Owen stopped and looked around, to see if Eva was anywhere nearby. "…she is kind of scary so I wouldn't put it past here if she was…y'know…"

"Naw man, you don't really think Eva could'a…" DJ wondered. "I know she's mean but you don't really think she would go out of her way to kill someone."

"Hey guys!" Ezekiel called out.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Noah remarked. "Eva has something SERIOUSLY wrong with her. Even more serious than Izzy."

"Guys!" Ezekiel called out again.

"Eva and Izzy are both off the charts!" Blainley laughed, taking out a pen and notepad. "This is all really good stuff. Honestly this would make a good book." Blainley said, receiving stares from everyone. "I mean not saying that people getting murdered isn't sad, it sucks, like man I'm so bummed, but people would kill to read this!"

"GUYS!" Ezekiel screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Courtney screamed, standing up and clenching her fists angrily.

"Courtney, hush, its okay." Bridgette whispered, coaxing Courtney and sitting her back down. "What were you saying Ezekiel?" Ezekiel pointed towards the docks and everyone turned around to see the shack engulfed in flames. "Oh my god!" Bridgette cried. The shack suddenly exploded, sending flaming chunks of wood all over the dock, spreading fire across the entire dock. "Holy shit…" Bridgette muttered as everyone else began charging over to the docks. Everyone made their way to the dock to discover not only fires everywhere, but Katie's dead, burned up, fiery, charred and blown up body in the center of the docks.

"KATIE! OH MY GOD! KATIE!" Sadie screamed, running down the docks and trying to avoid all the fires. "KATIE! NO! KATIE! NO!" Sadie screamed as tears began flowing from her eyes. Sadie approached Katie's burning body to discover limbs had been blown off, causing her to fall to her knees in tears.

"Sadie! Get out of there!" DJ yelled as he dashed down the docks to Sadie and grabbed her by the arms. "This dock is gonna' collapse or somethin', c'mon you gotta get off!" DJ told her. With all his force, he picked up Sadie and carried her back to land. He held onto her, restraining her so she wouldn't run back onto the docks. Sure enough, the docks began collapsing and falling into the waters below. With the docks collapsing, the boat everyone had put so much time and effort into, was also sunk. DJ slowly let go of Sadie and she hit the ground with a thud. People began to surround Sadie as she continued to let out horrible wails and cry non-stop. Everyone began getting extremely scared, even more than before. This killer meant business, and clearly will go out of the way to kill someone. Everyone exchanged glances, looking around. Who was doing this and why? From behind one of the cabins, Eva lurked in the shadows, watching everyone, glaring angrily at them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: I was going to upload a new chapter each week, but I figured the more content I have now, the better! Katie's death was really intense, and actually my favorite so far. I hope it's scary and spooky and you're enjoying it!**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW!**


	4. Boom

Later that night, after Katie's brutal murder, without knowing what do to, everyone gathered once again at the bonfire pit. Everyone sat quietly, listening to Sadie's nonstop sobbing. Bridgette sat next to Geoff, away from everyone else. She whispered to him about how she felt as if she should say something or conduct some sort of meeting and talk about what happened to Katie. Geoff said there was no point and Sadie wasn't stable enough to handle it. As the day went on and it came closer to dusk, people started going to their cabins and spreading around the campgrounds. Everyone had their own fears and their own personal dilemmas going on, on top of the fact there was a killer on the island and there was no possible way to escape. But for Blainley, she had something more important she had to handle than being attacked by a killer.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Blainley screamed, throwing her tablet onto the cabin floor. Ezekiel awkwardly walked into the cabin and stared at Blainley. "What the hell are you even doing in here!?"

"Oh, uh I mean I just heard you screamin'." Ezekiel replied. "I just thought you were in trouble."

"No! My stupid tablet isn't connecting to the internet. It's the only thing on this stupid island that I've brought that connects to the internet. Can you fix it?" Blainley asked, picking up the tablet and handing it to Ezekiel.

"I mean I guess I could…" Ezekiel mumbled grabbing the tablet. He looked at it to notice it was on a messaging app and there was a notification reading '1 Pending Message' on the screen.

"Thanks Zeke, you're the best!" Blainley thanked, waving her hand as she walked towards the cabin door. "Even if you get eliminated first each time, you may have SOME sort of use!" Blainley laughed as she left the cabin. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and began tapping on the screen. A notification popped up noting that the tablet was connected to the internet. Just then, a new message popped up.

"Eh, what's this?" Ezekiel asked as he clicked on the messaging app. There was a message from an 'Unknown User'. Ezekiel clicked on the name and the message read 'Hey Blainley, it's me Heather. Come meet me by the beach next to the ruined docks. We have got to talk.' Ezekiel rushed outside the cabin to look for Blainley and tell her about the message, but she was nowhere in sight. Ezekiel decided he would go down to the docks to talk to Heather for Blainley. Ezekiel walked down to the ruined docks, passing Justin and Alejandro.

"Look Alejandro, we got to talk." Justin said, putting his hand on Alejandro's shoulder. Alejandro looked uncomfortably at Justin.

"Ok…" Alejandro mumbled, shrugging Justin's hand off his shoulder. Justin walked behind one of the cabins and motioned for Alejandro to follow. Alejandro sighed and followed Justin behind the cabin. "What do you want?"

"Look, I think it's pretty clear we're the hottest guys on the island." Justin began.

"Yeah…" Alejandro mumbled back, a little confused and unsure of what Justin was going to go on with.

"We have got to protect ourselves at any cost! I think we need to stick together, if you catch my drift." Justin continued.

"Yeah, totally, I get it." Alejandro lied. He wasn't sure if Justin wanted him to hook up or actually meant to just stick together so they don't die,

"So, that means you can't fuck Tyler anymore." Justin added.

"Excuse me?!" Alejandro cried, completely taken aback and shocked.

"I think it's obvious you and Tyler have been fucking for a while, since World Tour. It's not a secret, a lot more people know than you think." Justin said.

"No one knows!" Alejandro cried, trying to defend Tyler and himself. Though defending himself was more important to him than defending Tyler. "We don't go around telling people!"

"Izzy found out." Justin confessed. "She told several people. Just be lucky if Lindsay doesn't find out. If she did…who knows what would happen…"

"She wouldn't do anything! She's a moron!" Alejandro shouted. "I don't care what you do but I'm sticking with Tyler."

"Go ahead! Just letting you know, you're fucking up a happy relationship." Justin chuckled. "Don't be surprised when this blows up in your face and Lindsay gets pissed at you. I know when she gets angry, it will be one hell of a storm." Justin walked off while laughing to himself. Alejandro looked off at the bonfire pit to see Tyler and Lindsay making out. Alejandro put his face into his hands and screamed angrily and stomped off to his cabin, passing Owen and Trent, who were both freaking out.

"What are we going to do?!" Owen whined, hugging onto Trent tightly.

"I'm trying to get service to my cell." Trent replied, prying Owen off of him. "If we can get a signal, I can call someone to get us out of here. But there's no way."

"Maybe if we talk to Chris we can find a way. I mean I know the wires were cut but that was for a landline phone, not a cell." Owen said.

"Nevermind." Trent snapped angrily, throwing his phone onto the ground. "I thought we'd only be here one day and I didn't bring a phone charger." Trent sighed pathetically and rested his arms on his knees and put his face into his hands and quietly began sobbing.

"Are you okay bro?" Owen asked, patting Trent on the back.

"I can't believe Gwen is gone…" Trent muttered. "She's gone and there's nothing I did or could have done." Trent burst into tears and fell to the ground crying.

"Oh buddy, it will be alright…" Owen said, even though he knew it wouldn't. "We'll be out of here soon and we can have a funeral for her, all of us together." Owen added, even thought it probably wouldn't happen. "It's not the end of the world Trent. You'll find someone else…"

"NO!" Trent screamed. "I loved Gwen! I loved her and she's gone now!"

"Yeah, she's dead!" Izzy said, walking up to Trent and Owen.

"IZZY!" Owen shouted, covering Izzy's mouth with his hand. Izzy growled and bit onto Owen's hand. Owen screamed and pulled his hand from Izzy's grip and held it tightly.

"It's true! I mean she's dead and she's gone. We can't do anything about it and we won't. We need to learn to move on from the past and embrace the future." Izzy said, which was extremely wise of her. "We have to live in the now, and now there is a serial killer out there we gotta' watch out for."

"You-you're right Izzy." Trent agreed as he stood up and wiped the tears and snot from his face with his shirt. Trent walked off to the cabin, to just go and burst into tears again.

"Wow Izzy, you really know what you're talking about." Owe said.

"I KNOW!" Izzy laughed wildly. "Look, it's Bridgette and Geoff!" Izzy shouted, pointing to Bridgette and Geoff, who were walking past them and off to the main lodge to get something to eat.

"Hey Izzy!" Bridgette waved as she and Geoff passed them. The couple entered the empty mess hall and sat down across from each other. "What are we going to do?" Bridgette asked.

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked back.

"About the killings, the meetings and all of that stuff." Bridgette replied.

"Why do we have to do anything about it?" Geoff inquired.

"We've held meetings. We're kind of running this." Bridgette explained. "We're like the glue that's holding everyone together and keeping them calm."

"No one said that we had to do that. Like I see where you're coming from and I know it's a hard time but we don't need that pressure and stress on us, or our relationship." Geoff told Bridgette.

"I feel like it's my responsibility." Bridgette whispered to herself.

"Your responsibility?" Geoff asked quietly. "Why am I not part of this?"

"Well…" Bridgette started. "I've been doing most, if not all of the talking at our little meetings." Bridgette looked at Geoff to see a complete look of anger and annoyance on his face. "And I just feel like it's my fault Katie died." Geoff looked up at Bridgette, who was falling apart right in front of him.

"Bridgette-" Geoff began, until Bridgette interrupted him.

"Geoff! Let me talk! Okay?!" Bridgette exclaimed. "It was my job to call everyone to the bonfire pit and I didn't do a headcount and if I did I would have realized Katie was gone and she wouldn't be dead." Bridgette began sobbing and fell forward onto the table.

"Bridge, first off, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Its Katie's fault she didn't show up. So if anything, it's her fault she's dead!" Geoff said, trying to make her feel better, but it ultimately made everything worse. Bridgette began crying harder and was having a mental breakdown right in front of Geoff. She stood up, shaking and crying and just freaked out.

"IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T' CARE!" Bridgette screamed, slamming her hands on the table. "I'M SITTING HERE TRYING TO FIGURE THIS OUT AND YOU'RE JUST WATCHING ME LIKE YOU'RE PISSED AT THE WORLD!"

"I am TRYING to help Bridgette!" Geoff hollered back. "But you keep playing this whole victim game when you KNOW it isn't your fault!"

"WHY DON'T YOU FEEL BAD?!" Bridgette screamed. "WHY!?"

"It ISN'T our FAULT that Katie DIED!" Geoff yelled at Bridgette.

"YOU WERE PART OF THIS! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO A HEAD COUNT! WE'RE THE LEADERS OF THE MEETINGS! WE'RE KEEPING THIS TOGETHER!" Bridgette cried, repeatedly slamming her fists onto the table.

"We DON'T RUN ANYTHING!" Geoff screamed angrily. "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR KEEPING EVERYONE UNDER CONTROL! IT ISN'T MY JOB TO DO A HEADCOUNT! IT ISN'T MY FAULT, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT AND I DON'T FEEL BAD SO GET OVER YOURSELF!" Bridgette looked at Geoff and shook her head. She turned around and ran out of the main lodge, screaming and crying. Geoff let out a deep breath and punched the table over and over, letting out an angry scream. "Fucking dumbass…" Geoff muttered to himself. He sat alone in the mess hall, regretting everything he had just said. He knew he was stressed, as well was Bridgette. All he could do was sit there but think that his relationship with Bridgette had been ruined and there was no way to fix it. As Geoff sat alone hating himself, Ezekiel was down by the ruined remains of the docks at the beach, waiting for Heather.

He stood there with Blainley's tablet, looking at the message Heather has sent. He kept thinking if he should go get Blainley or wait for Heather. He kept walking in the direction of Blainley's cabin, but then turning back around to the ruined docks to wait for Heather. Just then the tablet beeped. Ezekiel looked at the screen to see another message received from 'Unknown', who was apparently Heather. Ezekiel looked at the message which read 'Where are you?' Ezekiel looked around to see no one in site. He typed back into the chat 'Down at the ruined docks on the beach, eh' and waited for a response, which came almost immediately. The response read 'I'm behind you!' Ezekiel turned around to see no one behind him. The chat beeped again and Ezekiel turned back around. He looked to see it was a picture message. He clicked on it to see it was a picture of himself, but someone had taken it from behind him. "What the hell…" Ezekiel mumbled.

He turned around and was suddenly whacked in the head by a thick wooden plank. Ezekiel flew straight into the ground. He held his head and moaned in pain. He took his hand away to see it covered in blood. He looked up to see the Killer, with a wooden plank in their hand, which had rusty, sharp nails sticking out at the end of it. Ezekiel felt around on his head and felt the holes made by the nails. Ezekiel began breathing heavily and began having a full on panic attack. Ezekiel shrieked and turned around, running towards the camp ground. The Killer stepped forward and smashed the plank into Ezekiel's back, and jerked him backwards. The nails latched deep into Ezekiel's back, and were torn out, tearing chunks of Ezekiel's back out. The Killer held up the plank to see large pieces of skin hanging off the blood soaked nails.

Ezekiel slowly tried to stand up, until he was clubbed once more in the back by the plank. The Killer swung their arm and flung the plank into the ocean. The Killer reached down to their boot and withdrew a shiny Bowie knife. The Killer leaped forward and landed on Ezekiel, jamming the knife right into his throat. The Killer took the knife out and stabbed it once more into Ezekiel's throat, blood squirting and pouring out everywhere. They began sawing deep into Ezekiel's neck, cutting through the other side until he was completely decapitated. The Killer then picked up Ezekiel's decapitated head and walked off with it, using it for something which would be later to come.

Later that night, Justin had to go to the bathroom, and attempted to force Alejandro to go with him. Alejandro of course, chose not to go with him and decided to run off with Tyler to have sex. Justin entered the guys bathroom, which was completely dark. Justin stumbled forward into the darkness until he hit his head on a light bulb. He reached up and found a chain and pulled down on it. The entire room lit up as Justin adjusted his eyes to the sudden brightness. He turned and looked in the mirror, admiring his own looks. He began to think about how he was going to destroy Alejandro and Lindsay's already very fragile relationship. He shook his head and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to tell Lindsay anything.

"You coward…you're such a coward. Just do it." Justin said to himself, looking in the mirror. "I have nothing to lose." Justin turned to one of the two stalls and opened it up and suddenly stopped in his tracks. The entire toilet was overflowing with blood. Blood was spilled all over the floor, the sides of the stall and the walls and even the ceiling. It was as if a bomb of blood had exploded inside the toilet. Justin glanced up to see Ezekiel's head, nailed into the ceiling, blood pouring from it. Justin screamed and stepped backwards, knocking into a supply closet. The door slowly opened and Ezekiel's bloody and decapitated body fell out. The second stall opened up and out stepped the Killer. As Justin turned around, he was grabbed by the hair and the Killer slammed his head into bathroom counter.

Justin screamed in pain, wailing horribly. He got up and stumbled towards the door, unable to see from blood pouring into his eyes. The Killer quickly grabbed Justin by the shirt and slammed him into the mirror, causing it to shatter and making glass fly everywhere. Justin reached for a piece of glass and turned around, slashing the Killer in the arm. The Killer grunted angrily and picked up a piece of glass, stabbing Justin through one of his eyes. The Killer took out the shard of glass and repeatedly stabbed Justin in the eye. Blood flew out of his eye, all over the counter, all over the floor and all over the walls. The Killer stood up and chuckled at Justin as he died. The Killer walked over to the supply closet and took out a large tank of gasoline that had been pushed back, hidden from sight. The Killer took the cap off of the container and began pouring the gasoline everywhere. They poured it all over the counter, in the stalls, on the walls, in the supply closet and all over Justin's corpse.

The Killer dropped the container and walked over to a panel next to the supply closet. They opened it up to reveal several large tanks of different gasses which were used all over the island. The Killer cut the tubes connecting to the tanks and gas began quickly filling the entire bathroom. The Killer made their way outside and left the door open. They stepped several steps back and took out several matches. They lit them and threw them into the bathroom. Within seconds the bathroom began catching on fire. The fire spread everywhere, charring Justin's body. Just then, the entire bathroom ignited and exploded, sending chunks of wood, glass, tile and ground in all directions. The flames rose higher and eventually caught onto cabin one, lighting it on fire. In seconds the bathroom and cabin one were completely destroyed.

After the flames were extinguished and everyone had calmed down, it had been discovered that the bodies in the bathrooms belonged to Ezekiel and Justin. Six contestants had been murdered in just four days. No one could do anything, and they were trapped on the island. No one knew what would go on, and who would die next. Who knows, maybe something else would be burned down...maybe someone else...would set fire...

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another update! I really like this chapter but it is really short compared to the other ones. That's alright though. I'm working on T.D.F. right now, so expect some updates this weekend! I hope you're enjoying the story right now!**

*****VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY BIO*****

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW**


	5. The Call

"We have to break up." Tyler told Alejandro. Alejandro stared up at Tyler in disbelief. "Al?"

"Don't call me that!" Alejandro snapped, getting off of his bunk bed. "Why, why do you want to break up with me?"

"I'm kinda dating Lindsay. And I was dating her first anyway. You can't exactly date two people at the same time." Tyler muttered.

"Forget Lindsay." Alejandro said, walking over to Tyler and wrapping his arms around his waist. "It can be just us. Together." Tyler shook his head and pushed himself off of Alejandro.

"No bro. It isn't right. Izzy already knows and is telling people!" Tyler said. "If this gets back to Lindsay...I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good. None of this is good."

"I'll make sure it doesn't get back to her." Izzy chimed, rolling out from underneath Alejandro's bunk. "It's my little secret!"

"Izzy!" Alejandro hollered. "You've already told people! What is your problem?!"

"Whoa! Okay calm down Mr. Angry Latino." Izzy chuckled, hopping up off of the ground. "So I told a FEW people…" Izzy began, leaning onto Alejandro. "But Lindsay doesn't know, and that's what really matters, right?"

"I guess so…" Tyler answered.

"If Lindsay doesn't know, why end it?" Alejandro asked Tyler.

"Because, uh, I don't know, she could find out! I don't want to hurt her!" Tyler cried.

"Think of it this way." Alejandro started. "You're either hurting her, or hurting me. Make your choice." Alejandro said, walking to the cabin door. "But I'll let you know, making the wrong choice will cost you." Alejandro stormed out and slammed the cabin door closed.

"Fuck!" Tyler shouted, sitting down on his bunk bed. "I'm so fucked."

"Nah, you're good." Izzy said. "Just don't fuck anything up and you won't get fucked up by a fucking fuckboy." Izzy let out a wild laugh and hopped out the window of the cabin and went dashing into the woods. Tyler sighed and shook his head. While the sun was setting, and most people were locked away in their cabins for the night, Lindsay, Beth and LeShawna were taking a stroll through the woods, which didn't seem to be a very wise choice with a psycho serial killer on the loose.

"LeShawna, are you sure it's a good idea to be walking in the woods ALONE this late?" Beth asked nervously, looking all around her to make sure no one else was following them.

"This late?" LeShawna laughed. "Honey it isn't even dark yet! And I know how to handle myself! Any psycho killer come up near me, I will knock them flat on their ass! LeShawna ain't scared."

"I love nature walks!" Lindsay declared. There was a brief awkward moment of silence. "So I'm confused. Is this another season and we aren't picking whose eliminated?" LeShawna and Beth stopped in their tracks and stared at Lindsay, bewildered.

"Are you serious?!" LeShawna asked, completely dumbfounded.

"What…" Lindsay mumbled, glancing between Beth and LeShawna.

"This isn't a game Lindsay. Someone is actually out there and they're...they're killing other contestants…." Beth explained.

"WHAT!?" Lindsay cried, spooking several nearby wildlife creatures. "I wasn't sure if this was some huge prank Chris spent a lot of time on! I can't believe this is happening!" Lindsay cried, grabbing onto Beth and sobbing.

"It's okay Lindsay…" Beth consoled, patting Lindsay on the back and exchanging uneasy looks with LeShawna. Lindsay's sobbing was silence by the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling off in the distance. LeShawna shushed everyone, holding her hand out to let them know to be quiet.

"C'mon guys." LeShawna whispered, advancing forward. The three of them all stepped forward. "Duck!" LeShawna grabbed the two girls and they all concealed themselves in a large bush. They peaked out of the bush and ahead of them was a clearing in the woods. Their stood Eva, who was digging a large hole in the ground. A hole big enough to fit a body.

"Oh my gosh…" Beth gasped. Eva walked out of their sights, and came back, dragging a large black bag filled with something.

"Is it a body?!" Lindsay whispered, looking at Eva, who was struggling to carry the bag. With one movement, Eva picked the bag off the ground and slammed into the hole. Lindsay, Beth and LeShawna all jumped at the sound of the bag hitting the ground with a thud.

"There we go." Eva said to herself, wiping her hands clean on her pants. "A deal is a deal?" Eva asked, turning to someone out of sight.

"Deal." Chef said, walking into everyone's sight lines. "You keep digging holes and throwin' all this trash away, I'll make sure you safe from the killer."

"I don't get why YOU can't throw your own trash away." Eva remarked snarkily.

"I don't got no huge dumpster I can throw this shit it! It's gotta be disposed properly or it's gonna stick up the kitchen. MY kitchen." Chef explained.

"Whatever!" Eva yelled. "Anything happens to me and I'll make you fucking regret it. I'll make you regret making me do this shit, and make you regret everything you've done, in your pathetic, useless live, serving teenagers who don't even appreciate you, because you didn't do good in school and needed a minimum wage job to support your MOTHER!" Eva screamed, stomping off. Chef stormed off in the opposite direction, obviously mad. The three girls then crawled out of the bushes.

"What was that all about?" Lindsay asked, pulling leaves out of her hair.

"From what I'm getting, Chef will keep Eva safe, as long as she digs holes and buries his trash from the kitchen?"

"That doesn't even make sense. That's illogical!" Beth concluded. "There obviously has to be more to this story than we know of,"

The next day, Bridgette and Geoff sat at the campfire pit alone. Bridgette kept glancing over at where the bathrooms used to exist. Ezekiel and Justin. It was crazy. No one knew who was doing this or why they were doing it. There was no pattern, no rhyme, no reason. Bridgette personally suspected Heather, Blainley, Eva or Courtney. All of them seemed to be just angry people and would probably going around murdering for no reason! Bridgette couldn't help but feel guilty for everything that has happened lately. If she just kept everyone together and safe no one would be dead. If she wasn't so preoccupied with telling people how to be safe instead of actually keeping them safe, no one would be dead.

"Geoff…" Bridgette began, leaning back into his arms. "What...what the hell are we going to do about this."

"Who says we have to do a thing?" Geoff asked. "I know we've been, for whatever reason, leading everyone, but everyone is responsible for their own safety. We can't force people to stay together and stay in their cabins."

"I guess you're right…" Bridgette muttered. "It's not fair. Who the...who the hell thinks that they can do this to us!? It isn't right Geoff. We need to find a way to stop this." Geoff gently pushed Bridgette of his chest and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Bridgette, I am not letting you get involved in anything. I can't have you getting hurt babe. I love you so much and I know you love me too, and it's a stupid idea to try and find this killer. You're safer with me. We're safer together." Geoff told her.

"You're right, I do love you! That's why I'm trying to find out who is doing this! I'm trying to protect you and I!" Bridgette explained.

"Hey guys." DJ said, walking up to Bridgette and Geoff and sitting down on the log stump next to them. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing." Bridgette replied, shaking Geoff off of her. "Are you okay DJ?"

"I guess I'm alright. Imma' bit spooked though. I don't know how much longer I can take this anymore. Every single sound I hear I freak out! It's no way to live. The fact Chris can't get someone down here quicker is bullshit." DJ answered. There was suddenly a quiet buzzing heard. The three of them stopped and looked around. DJ began patting his pants and pulled out his phone which was buzzing.

"You get reception!? I thought no one did!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I never have until just now…" DJ said as he answered the phone. "Hello?" there was nothing but silence. "Who is this? DJ asked. DJ looked over to see Bridgette and Geoff mouthing and asking who was on the phone. DJ shrugged and shook his head.

"Hello DJ." a voice said on the other end of the phone. A voice altered through some sort of application, so the voice was unrecognizable.

"Yes, who is this?" DJ asked once more.

"You know who this is, you know who and where I am." the voice said.

"It's the killer!" DJ cried, covering the speaker of the phone. Geoff and Bridgette's eyes widened. Geoff stood up and tried to grab the phone and Bridgette tried to hold him back.

"DJ? You better still be there." the voice whispered angrily. Geoff broke free of Bridgette's grip and grabbed the phone. Bridgette yelled at Geoff but it was too late and he was already talking into the phone.

"Who is this?!" Geoff said angrily into the phone.

"I want to speak to DJ." the voice replied.

"I don't give a shit! I asked WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Geoff screamed into the phone. There was a long pause and sounds of movement. There was a brief silence followed by an evil chuckle.

"What's going on?!" Bridgette demanded, shaking Geoff by the arm.

"You should have let me talk to DJ." the voice said, followed by hanging up. Geoff dropped the phone and anxiously stepped away.

"What happened dude?!" DJ cried.

"Nothing. Every thing's good. They just hung up." Geoff lied. "Every thing...is...a...okay."

"That was some freaky shit, that all I gotta' say!" DJ chuckled nervously followed by an angry grunt. DJ's eyes widened and he quickly held onto his back.

"You alright dude?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Must have torn a muscle or something." DJ remarked as he ran his hands up his back and began shaking. H suddenly spit up a mouthful of blood and fell forward, revealing an arrow protruding from his back.

"Oh my god!" Bridgette exclaimed. Bridgette and Geoff rushed over to him and helped him up. "What do we do?!" Bridgette screamed, examining the arrow.

"Take it out!" Geoff said, grabbing onto the arrow and forcefully ripping it out, causing DJ to howl in pain. Geoff quickly took of his shirt and applied it to DJ's wound. "Hold it there for me dude, keep pressure to stop the bleeding!" DJ nodded and wearily stood up with the help of Bridgette. From the darkness, the Killer sprung out of no where and latched onto DJ, wrapping their arms around his neck. Bridgette screamed and stepped back as DJ and Geoff tried to throw the killer off. Geoff grabbed onto the Killer's arms, trying to pry them off of DJ's neck. The Killer quickly slashed Geoff's arm. Geoff stumbled back and tripping over one of the stumps and slammed his head into the ground. Bridgette screamed in fear and ran to Geoff's aid.

With one aggressive throw, DJ launched the killer off of him onto the ground. The Killer quickly scurried up and looked up at DJ. The Killer held out their knife and held it into the flames of the campfire and then immediately charged at DJ. With one swift mood the Killer leaped into the air and stabbed a burning blade right into DJ's neck. DJ gasped and fell to the ground, trying to cover up his throat as blood shot out of it. The Killer walked over to DJ as he died and repeatedly stabbed him in the face multiple times, horribly disfiguring him. With one last effort, Bridgette charged and slammed herself into the Killer, knocking them down and causing them to drop their blade. Just then, people began emerging from their cabins and running over to the campfire. Bridgette looked up to see the Killer had vanished, but the blade remained. Bridgette let out a horrifying shriek and collapsed onto DJ in tears.

"Bridgette, what happened?!" Sadie asked worriedly as she came over to the camp fire. She looked at the bloodied corpse of DJ and screamed, falling to the ground in tears next to Bridgette.

"Oh my God!" Courtney cried. She ran over to Bridgette and helped her up, pulling her away from DJ's body. "Come with me, it's okay. It's okay." Courtney said, trying to console Bridgette.

"Geoff!" Bridgette gasped, completely forgetting about him. She broke free of Courtney's grip and ran back to Geoff, who was on the verge of passing out. "Someone help!" She screamed. Cody, Trent and Alejandro came running over to assist Bridgette.

"Someone run and get Chris!" Trent demanded.

"I got it!" Cody exclaimed and dashed off to Chris' trailer, which was pretty far off from the main campgrounds. "Chris!" Cody hollered, pounding on the trailer door. "Chris we need help! DJ is dead!" Cody cried. With no hesitation Cody flung open the door to find the trailer completely empty. "Chris...?" Cody whispered, looking around. He advanced forward into the bedroom, where on the bed be found the Killer's costume, mask and a knife. Cody gasped in horror. He whipped around and slammed into Chris, who was standing right behind him.

"Cody, dude what are you doing in my trailer?" Chris asked.

"Explain this!" Cody shouted, pointing to the Killer's costume and knife on the bed. Cody looked at Chris, who seemed just as shocked as Cody was when he discovered it.

"It's not mine. I swear. I have no idea how that got there!" Chris said. Cody pushed past Chris and stomped to the trailer door. "Cody! You have to believe me!" Cody stopped in the door frame and turned around to Chris, staring at him for a couple of seconds.

"I don't have to believe anything. I don't know if all this time you were lying about not being able to get us off the island." Cody muttered. "You better not come ANYWHERE near me or anyone else!" Cody screamed, slamming the trailer door shut and running off. He made his way back to the campfire pit, where Bridgette, an unconscious Geoff, Courtney, Sadie, Owen, Trent and Noah were.

"Cody! Did you find Chris?! Please tell me he isn't dead!" Sadie cried anxiously.

"I did...but…" Cody hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell them what he found or not. Chris seemed to be trustworthy as he has proven himself by trying multiple times to help them get off the island. Breaking that trust between Chris and everyone else could be a mistake...or maybe it wouldn't. "I found the Killer's costume in his trailer…". Everyone let out a gasp.

"What?!" Owen exclaimed.

"And a knife." Cody added. "Chris walked in on me and said it wasn't his. I don't really know what to believe. The thing is...the costume, mask and knife were in there."

"Realistically, why would Chris leave out the costume and knife out in the open if he was the Killer? It doesn't add up. If I went around killing people, I wouldn't leave evidence in the open where anyone could find it." Noah interjected.

"Wait Cody, you said a knife was in there?" Bridgette asked. Cody nodded his head. "But…" Bridgette got up and walked over to where DJ was attacked.

"Where is DJ's...where is he?" Cody asked anxiously.

"Trent, Tyler and Alejandro carried him to the woods. I think they're going to dig a grave for him." Owen answered, putting his head down. Owen glanced over at Bridgette who was kneeling over the blood stained ground where DJ's body was. "What is it Bridgette?"

"Someone framed Chris." Bridgette announced.

"How do you know?!" Sadie asked excitedly, as if what Bridgette was about to say would somehow reveal the identity of the real killer.

"When the Killer fled the scene, they dropped their blood stained knife." Bridgette said, picking up a bloodied knife in the grass nearby, "The knife in the trailer, if Chris actually did attack DJ, would have been covered in blood! So someone clearly wanted to pin the blame on Chris."

"Couldn't have Chris just laid out a fresh knife?" Trent added.

"If you killed someone, would you take the time to put out a new knife with your costume after dropping the one you attacked with?! NO! Chris was framed!" Bridgette concluded. Just then DJ's phone, which was dropped on the ground during the assault began ringing. Everyone let out a small scream and turned to it. The phone continued ringing, non stop. Who ever was calling wasn't going to hang up. "Who...who wants to answer it?"

"I will." Owen volunteered, walking over to the phone and picking it off the ground. Before he answered, he saw Bridgette mouthing to him to put the phone on speaker. Owen nodded and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Good job." the distorted voice of the Killer said. "The Scooby-Doo gang solved on of my mysteries. Guess I shouldn't have dropped that knife before Bridgette so rudely assaulted me."

"What do you want?! Why are you doing this?" Bridgette angrily muttered into the phone.

"It doesn't matter why, at least not right now. All you need to concern yourself with is staying alive. You can suspect anyone you want, go ahead. Every one's a suspect. No one is innocent. Anyone can be me."

"We're going to stop you, you watch!" Owen said into the phone.

"I'm so sure. I'm so scared. Shaking in my boots." the Killer joked, followed by an evil chuckle.

"You killed Katie!" Sadie screamed into the phone, on the verge of tears. "I can't bring her back and she's gone forever! I can't be with her ever again! You killed her!"

"I'm sorry. Why don't I kill you and the two of you can be together forever?" the Killer replied. Sadie slowly sunk to the ground in tears.

"This call has been a minute. We can track it now." Trent inputted.

"How will you contact the police? As far as I know, and I'm concerned, the only people who know this is happening are you all, Chris and Chef. And they clearly aren't trying hard enough to help anyone."

"What's the pattern?" Courtney asked. Everyone turned to Courtney, who had not spoken a word since sitting down.

"What kind of question is that?!" Owen asked, covering the speaker of the phone.

"What is your killing pattern? Do we have any idea who is next? Can you give us a clue?" Courtney asked once more. Courtney walked over the Owen and covered the phone speaker and said "This may be the only clue or way we know how to catch who is doing this. Bare with me."

"I know what you're trying to do. Trying to find a clue, or a way to stop me. You can't trick me you stupid, overachieving bitch." the Killer mocked. "But two of you have pissed me off just enough, I'm going to make sure your deaths are long and painful. I'll make sure you can feel my knife scrape the bone underneath your skin." And with that, the Killer hung up, leaving everyone horrified.

"So that means...me, Bridgette, Trent, Owen or Sadie are going to die next?!" Courtney exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"Everyone calm down!" Bridgette shouted. "It's been a rough...rough day. Look, let's just ...regroup in the tomorrow morning." And so, the day went on and nothing eventful took place. That night. though it wasn't successful, everyone tried to get a good night's rest for the next day. Most everyone couldn't sleep. Most of them couldn't get the horrifying images of DJ's corpse on the ground, with his neck torn apart and blood pouring out of it. Bridgette found it particularly hard to sleep that night. She felt she was directly responsibly for DJ's death. If she had knocked the killer off of him sooner, he wouldn't be dead. While she was in bed, hating herself for what she had done, she heard a quiet rustle outside of her window. Bridgette quickly sat up in her bed. She looked through the cabin, finding it hard to see through the darkness. She stood up and walked over to the window. It was too dark to see anything, the only source of light being the moon. Just then the cabin door flew opened. Bridgette screamed and whipped around. Nothing but the wind, or so it seemed. She walked over to the door and shut it and anxiously made her way back to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay it has been too long without an update. School has been a lot of work and I've honestly gotten really lazy about doing this. But I'm back and gave a lot of cool and creative ideas to input in this story. I'm adding some sub-plots, just to make the story more interesting and complex instead of it just having people being killed left and right. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Vote on the poll on my profile!**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW**


	6. Untraceable

The next morning, everyone, with the exception of a few people, were gathered in the mess hall for breakfast. Surprisingly, Chef had cooked up some nice basic waffles, which didn't taste that bad at all. It was a good way to start the day, which was hard for everyone at the moment. Lindsay, Beth and LeShawna sat across of Bridgette, explaining their discovery in the woods last night.

"So Chef is protecting Eva, as long as she buries his trash out in the woods?" Bridgette asked, completely confused at the entire matter.

"That's what both of them said." LeShawna said. "But why does Chef need someone throwin' his trash away?"

"Maybe there's something bad in the trash and he doesn't want anyone to see it?" Lindsay implored, scratching her eyebrows.

"That's...really smart!" Beth exclaimed. "Good job Lindsay!"

"Good job Lindsay?" Heather chuckled, walking up to the four girls and sitting down next to Bridgette. "That isn't something I thought I'd ever here!"

"Why do you want Heather?" Bridgette moaned, rolling her eyes.

"I just want to be in the know! Know what is going on in the world of wannabes and losers!" Heather laughed through a false smile. "Who do you think is going to be next? I say Owen or Sadie. Neither of them look like they could run a long distance, let alone escape a killer! Am I right?" The four girls sat in silence while Heather chuckled to herself. "What?"

"Heather, we aren't your friend. We never were and never will be again." Beth said. "So stop trying to get friends because you're scared of being killed." Beth waved goodbye to Heather, who wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah Hailey. Get lost." Lindsay added, pointing her finger right at Heather's face.

"Whatever!" Heather shouted, standing up. "I don't need any of you. I can handle myself. So when one of you or your friends starts getting their neck ripped open, DON'T come crawling to me and asking for any help." Heather flipped her hair and strutted out of the mess hall.

"People like her won't last long." LeShawna remarked. "Hey Bridgette. where is Geoff?"

"He's resting in the cabin. His head is still really, really sore from last night. I don't want him to walk around and fall and hurt himself even more." Bridgette explained. "God, I hope we can find a way to end this nightmare as soon as possible."

"You know what I just thought of…" Beth began. All the girls turned and looked at her. "I know DJ was being called by the killer before...before he was attacked and all, but if we got his phone and saw the number calling, couldn't we track where the call came from and from whose phone?"

"Beth girl, you know how to solve a mystery! Where is DJ's phone?" LeShawna asked.

"It should still be at the campfire pit. Let's go." Bridgette said. Her, Beth, LeShawna and Lindsay all exited the mess hall and headed towards the campfire pit. Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, Sierra was sitting next to Cody, and was all over him, causing him to be smushed against Owen, who was sitting next to him.

"Hey Cody, do you maybe want to give me some personal space?" Owen asked, gulping down three waffles at once.

"I'm kind of crushed between you and Sierra!" Cody whimpered, glancing over at Sierra's bandaged face, which had been burned from the boiling pot of water tipped over on her. "How long do you have to wear that?"

"As long as my face needs to heal. It's gonna be weeks before they heal and years before the scars ever fade/" Sierra said. "But I'm still here with you, and we can protect each other!"

"Can you stop talking?" Blainley mumbled, who was sitting across from Sierra and Cody/

"Whoa Blainley, why are you so upset?" Owen asked, shoving another pancake in his mouth.

"I'm writing a NOVEL." Blainley snapped. "Not that it's anything someone LIKE YOU would understand. It's something that takes effort and talent, two things you don't and won't ever posses."

"I won a hot dog eating contest three years in a row!" Owen remarked. "That's talent."

"For fat people." Blainley muttered under her breath, typing aggressively on her laptop.

"What's your book about?" Sierra asked, trying to lean over the table and look at Blainley's computer screen. Blainley pushed Sierra back, causing her to fall off her seat.

"It's called 'Wawanakwa Massacre'." Blainley said loudly, hoping to interest people. The mess hall quickly fell silent and all eyes were on her. "It's a book based off the real life tragedy of the brutal slaughtering of ex-reality show contestants at a one time reunion. It's very graphic and exciting."

"That wouldn't happen to be based off the actual murders going on, would it?" Courtney asked, walking towards Blainley.

"Well yeah. It's inspired by the actual events. Which makes it scarier." Blainley replied.

"So you're going to write a book about this...stuff...as it happens?" Courtney asked wearily.

"Yeah! This about it! It will be a smash hit. New York Times bestseller for weeks! Then it could be developed into a movie and spawn a series of cheaply made sequels and then produce a crappy TV series for teens?!" Blainley excitedly told Courtney. "I know, it's a bit insensitive regarding...well everything that is going on but still. You want to help?"

"NO! Write a book about my friends getting killed?!" Courtney cried. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Courtney screamed, causing everyone in the room to go back to eating. Courtney grabbed Blainley by the arm and dragged her outside. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just writing a novel. It's what I do." Blainley replied. "C'mon, you can get thirty perfect royalties if you help."

"Wow…" Courtney gasped. "That's a lot. But why do you even need help? I can't do anything."

"Yes, you can." Blainley said, staring Courtney straight in the eyes. There was a long minute of silence and tension. "You can just go around and get dirt on people! I need a bunch of filler crap in between the murders."

"Okay...well...I don't know." Courtney said, crossing her arms.

"Don't you want to get into a really prestigious school? Harvard? Yale? Something else? You ARE the overachieving type and just seem like someone who wants to make their parents proud. Am I right?" Blainley asked. Courtney rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well, you can't afford tuition if you don't have money. And this would be a great way to get some."

"Fine!" Courtney cried. "This is sick, and messed up! You are...SICK and MESSED UP! Making me meddle with people's lives just so I can get money for college."

"It's not like you haven't messed with people's lives before Courtney…" Blainley responded. Courtney screamed angrily and stomped off. Blainley chuckled and took out a small tablet and begin typing away. "Note to self; making Courtney a possible killer in the book? Also, exploit Bridgette and Geoff's unstable and weird relationship as much as possible."

"Blainley…" Chris said. Blainley yelped and turned around to see Chris standing behind her, with his hands on his hips and looking at her judgmentally.

"Chris! W-what are you doing here? At this moment?" Blainley asked worrisomely.

"You're writing a book about this? Dude, I'm twisted but that is just TWISTED to a whole new level." Chris said, shaming Blainley. "These are just kids...why are you doing this."

"You can't help when opportunities come knocking. This is an opportunity, and I intend to take full advantage of it. No it's not exactly right, or nice or anything, but c'mon...someone would do it eventually." Blainley explained. "And besides, I JUST started writing it today. I already have five chapters done. Basically was up all night!" Chris stared at Blainley, with a concerned, disturbed but somewhat interested look on his face, and then shook his head. Just then, everyone from inside the mess hall came bustling out and spreading across the island, which wasn't a good idea with a killer around. Sadie entered the mess hall to find it completely empty, except for Owen, who was on his way out. "Owen...where is everyone? Didn't breakfast only start an hour ago?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah!" Owen chuckled, with a mouthful of waffles. "Everyone is everywhere. At the campfire pit, in their cabins, on the beach, in the woods." Owen grabbed a whole plate of waffles and headed towards the doors. "I saved you some waffles." Owen pointed to a plate on the counter where Chef serves food, which had three waffles, one with a bite taken out of it. "See ya' later!" Owen said, closing the door behind him, leaving Sadie alone in the mess hall. She made her way over to the counter to the remaining waffles and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Owen, Just what I wanted. half eaten waffles." Sadie muttered to herself. "Chef, is there anyway you could make me some fresh waffles?" Sadie called out, looking over the counter and into the kitchen, which was empty. "Chef? Are you there?" Sadie asked once more. She walked over to the door to the kitchen and opened it. "Chef? I only want three. Is that okay?" Sadie asked, hoping Chef would randomly appear and make her more waffles. She entered the kitchen and closed the door behind her. She noticed there was a boiling pot of water on the stove, some waffle mix on the counter and other random cooking necessities strewn across the room. "Guess I'll have to make them myself." Sadie walked over to the knocked over waffle mix and immediately decided she would rather have clean waffles. She walks over to the nearest pantry to find it is locked. Katie then walks over to the pantry on the other side of the kitchen, which already has the door cracked open.

Sadie steps inside and discovers there is no light on the inside of the pantry, so she keeps to door open to let some light inside. She rummages around, turning over boxes and cans and other things to find fresh waffle mix. "Why can't people just put stuff in a place where it can be found?!" Sadie angrily muttered to herself. Just then, she hears a faint click followed by a creaking of a door. Sadie quickly spins around and peeks outside the pantry to see where the noise is coming from. She looks and sees the previously locked pantry door slowly opening and out steps the Killer, putting on their gloves. Sadie covers her mouth and backs away from the door. She quickly began thinking of a way to get out of the building, but there would be no possible way without the killer noticing her. She peeks back outside to sees Owen, standing at the counter, holding the plate of waffles Sadie didn't eat.

"Hehe nice one Owen." Owen chuckled to himself. "I knew she wouldn't eat these if I took a bite out of one." Sadie noticed the pantry the Killer had stepped out of was closed, and the Killer was no where in sight. Sadie opened the door of the pantry she was hiding in a bit wider, hoping Owen would see her.

"Owen!" Sadie whispered, waving her hands around. "Owen!" she called out once more. It was no use, she wasn't loud enough. Owen turned around with his plate of waffles and left the mess hall. A wave of terror hit Sadie, She was trapped in the kitchen with the Killer, and she didn't know where they even were at the moment. Sadie anxiously stepped out of the pantry and looked around. She glanced over and saw the back door in the kitchen leading outside was cracked open. That was her best shot of escaping, as it was a lot closer. She scanned over the kitchen one more time and bolted for the door. From out of no where, a cart of bread slammed into her, knocking her onto the floor. Sadie scurried up off the ground to see the Killer standing behind the cart. "Please! No! I'm sorry, please don't do this to me, please!" Sadie pleaded, tears streaming down her face. The Killer stood there in silence and shook their head. The Killer withdrew a key from inside their robes and closed the back door, locking it. Sadie stood in fear as she watched the Killer walk to the other door leading into the mess hall and locking it. All her hopes of escaping were crushed as the watched the Killer close the shutter over the counter between the mess hall and kitchen.

To start a fresh kill, the Killer walked over to the knife block and withdrew a long butcher knife and turned towards Sadie. At full speed, the Killer charged at Sadie with their blade raised. Sadie jumped out of the path of the Killer, causing them to slam into the knocked over cart of bread. Sadie dashed over to the chains that raised the metal shutter and began pulling on them vigorously. "Why aren't these going up!?" Sadie screamed. It wasn't until the Killer was charging at her again that she realized the was pulling the wrong way. Sadie barley made it out of the way of the Killer, getting herself slashed on her arm. The Killer quickly rebounded and charged once more at Sadie. Sadie reached up and flung open a cabinet door, slamming it into the Killer's face. The Killer flew back and slammed into the ground. Sadie reached for a knife on the counter, but was pulled to the ground by the Killer. Attempting to crawl away, she was stabbed right through the ankle.

Sadie released a piercing screamed and tried to crawl away, causing the knife to slice down her entire ankle, all the way through her foot. The Killer slowly stood up and watched as Sadie scrambled on the floor, slipping in her own blood. She reached up onto the counter, looking for something to pull herself up. Mistakenly she grabbed onto the boiling pot of water and pulled it down onto herself. Sadie let out a series of terrifying screams as she was practically boiled alive. There was no more hope for her. She was done. The Killer stepped over to Sadie and bent down, staring her right in the eyes. "W-why are you d-d-doing this?" Sadie weakly whimpered. With no response, the Killer took out their blade and stabbed it right through Sadie's heart. Sadie began shaking violently and was dead within seconds.

The Killer stood up and walked over to the pantry they had hidden in. They took off their costume, masks and boots. They locked the pantry and went to unlock the front and back door of the kitchen. They walked back over to a counter right next to the pantry and opened up a drawer and threw the key in. They turned to Sadie's boiled and bloodied corpse let out a sigh and shook their head. "She probably would have turned the water over anyway. Stabbing her was a bit too much…" they said to themselves. "But she and her BFF Katie both got to get burned, and I think that was a nice touch. But Sierra already got a boiling pot of water thrown in her face...whatever, who says I can't do the same thing twice?" They opened up the drawer where they had hidden the key and took out a list and began to read from it. "That is...eight down. Okay, I think I'm making pretty good progress." They let out a short chuckle and sighed. "Well now I have to play the role of someone who just found a dead body. A simple scream should work!" They opened up the drawer and threw the list inside and closed it. "One...two...three."

"I don't get it…" Bridgette shouted, slamming her hands onto the ground. "I swear this is where it was dropped. Right next to the stump DJ was sitting on!"

"Maybe someone accidently kicked it somewhere else?" Lindsay asked, looking underneath rocks surrounding the fire pit. "Wait...is this it?" Beth, LeShawna and Bridgette walked over to the fire pit. Sure enough, in the center of the fire pit was a charred and melted cell phone.

"Oh my god…" Bridgette muttered.

"Looks like it was dropped in the fire!" LeShawna remarked.

"No, no, no! It was dropped right by that stump!" Bridgette corrected. "I swear...someone must have threw it in there because it COULD be traced. Who was around the fire pit after Geoff and I left?" Bridgette asked.

"Well you left with Geoff, Sierra dragged Cody away, Owen left to go get more food from the mess hall. I think only Courtney and Sadie were the only ones left at the fire pit." Beth said. "Oh and Trent!"

"Okay obviously it isn't Tent because he was so upset about what happened to Gwen. Sallie was also really sad about Katie...and Courtney was too! They've all been remorsed about someone being killed." Lindsay pointed out.

"Basically, all of them were all devastated after someone that cared about was murdered, and someone who truly cares about someone else wouldn't go around killin' them!." LeShawna said. Just then, a loud, piercing scream echoed across the campgrounds. "What the fuck?!"

"The mess hall!" Bridgette gasped. The four girls turned and bolted full speed across the camp, through the mess hall all the way to the kitchen. Upon arriving, they discovered the bloodied and boiled body of Sadie. Owen, Blainley, Noah, Eva and Trent were already gathered around the body. Bridgette and Lindsay both let out screams and backed out of the kitchen in fear.

"What the hell happened?" Noah asked, disturbed yet a bit intrigued.

"Looks like she's…" Trent began, leaning towards closer to Sadie's corpse. "...been stabbed...and boiled alive." Trent shuddered and stepped from the body.

"Oh nice, she can join Sierra in the 'boiled alive girls club'." Noah sarcastically commented.

"You think this is funny?" Eva snapped, grabbing Noah by the throat and slamming him onto the floor. "This isn't a game! People are dying! And with that attitude, you'll be next."

"Hey, lay off him Eva!" Blainley said, grabbing onto Eva and pulling her away. "Watch the temper missy. With that attitude, I'm sure you'll convince people more than ever that you're-"

"WHAT!?" Eva screamed. "Say it. I dare you." Eva muttered, cracking every single bone in her hands. Blainley gave an uneasy chuckle and stepped away from Eva.

"I'll go get Chris…" Blainley said, dashing out of the mess hall.

"W-who found her?" Beth stuttered, covering her face from looking at Sadie's body, but constantly peeking through her fingers.

"It just happened really fast. I was just walking in here to get some clean water, that isn't dirty and yellow." Noah answered. "Eva and Trent were already in here."

"I was only in here because Chef had my weights in the kitchen!" Eva angrily replied. "He took them from me because Chris said it was a 'hazard' to other guests! What the fuck?!" Eva screamed, smashing her hand through the pantry door.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Chef screamed as he came running through the back door in the kitchen. "OUT!" Chef pushed everyone out of the kitchen and ushered to Sadie, who was already long gone. "Go to your cabins! NOW! And don't come out until Chris or I say you CAN!" Chef hollered. Everyone quickly scurried off to their cabins in fright. For the rest of the day, nothing happened. Everyone had ran off their cabins, but not to the ones they had been assigned to. Night went by and there was no disturbance at all. The next day went by, and nothing had gone on. For the next two days following Sadie's murder, there had been no attacks, no calls, no threats, no murders, nothing at all. It seems as if the killer had retired. It seems...maybe the killer is waiting and plotting. Plotting for another more brutal, more violent murder.

* * *

**A/N: I had maybe a little too much fun writing Sadie's death. I forgot I had already done the boiling pot of water thing with Sierra, but had already written this when I realized. I was going to have her die from a gas leak and the kitchen exploding, to mirror Katie's death, but you always got to keep things fresh and new! Hope you're enjoying these gruesome updates!**

**Vote on the poll on my profile!**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW**


	7. Playa Des Losers

The past eight days had been a nightmare for the ex-contestants of Total Drama. Eight of them had been brutally murdered by an unknown killer. No one knows who the killer is, but everyone has a theory. While theories are just theories, there is no proof or evidence to blame anyone for the killings going on. One day had passed since Sadie had been killed. There had been no disturbances, no murders, nothing at all. Some believed that the killer had stopped, but others knew that the killer was just waiting. Plotting a new murder, a new horrific crime to get away with once more. On this day in particular, things were actually about to take a turn for the good, for once. A boat had been sent from Playa Des Losers, the resort hotel where everyone went after they were eliminated on Total Drama island. Chris has managed to restore the phone lines for a while and contacted them in order to receive help from them.

Since the first season of Total Drama, Playa Des Losers had been rented out for many different television shows and purposes. Over the years it had been used as a personal mansion, a gardening show, a baking show, a dance show, a concert venue and most recently, a hotel. Due to how expensive it was to run the facility, the owner had decided to sell the island. Many sections of the hotel had been neglected for a while and only certain parts of it where maintained. No one had stayed at the hotel for over a month, as there was nothing in the area to see, and definitely no reason to stay there. There were a dozen or so active workers, and only three to four of them actually worked. Chris had contacted the hotel manager and asked for a boat to be sent there to pick him and the ex-contestants up, no questions asked.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked, who was more confused than anyone about the large yacht arriving on the shore.

"Oh my God, we're saved!" Owen cried, running up the beach to the boat. On the boat appeared the manager of Playa Des Losers, and the one security guard that worked there. The manager, was no other than Josh, the old host of Celebrity Manhunt. He had been trying to restart his career after Celebrity Manhunt by constantly renovating Playa Des Losers, but had obviously failed.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Blainley laughed, salaciously walking down the beach towards the boat. "Heard I was in trouble, and came to rescue me, huh?"

"No…" Josh replied, rolling his eyes. "Chris called me."

"Why the hell would Chris call YOU? You're just a washed up untalented ex-television show host." Blainley jeered.

"Actually, I ran PLENTY successful shows after Manhunt." Josh corrected. "I bought Playa and made it my own home. Ran a gardening, cooking and dance show there, all at the same time. Also ran a concert venue, FYI!"

"Yeah and they all failed on you. So Chris called you to boat us on over to Playa Des Losers?" Blainley asked.

"Yeah, didn't say why though, and I don't care. If I knew you were going to be here, I wouldn't have come." Josh said.

"There's a serial killer on the island." Blainley whispered, getting closer to the boat. "Eight people have been killed. I don't like you, but I'm glad you showed up to get us out of this."

"If I knew you were here, AND a serial killer was here, I definitely wouldn't have come. We're getting the fuck out of here once everyone is in the boat!" Josh cried, retreating back into the cabin of the yacht. While most people were collecting all their bags and suitcases to leave, Courtney was off doing Blainley's bidding? collecting dirt and secrets on anyone she could. Courtney walked into Blainley's cabin, to discover Eva going through Blainley's suitcase. Eva heard the sound of rapid clicks and turned around to see Courtney taking pictures of her.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Eva asked, slowly progressing towards Courtney.

"Nothing Eva! Just why...why are you going through Blainley's suitcase?!" Courtney asked, trying to sound as confident as possible, even though she was terrified.

"I know she's hiding something. This book is all too suspicious." Eva began, still walking towards Courtney. "She writes a book about these murders AS they happen? You never see her at the murder scene except for that ONE time. Don't you think it would make sense for her to go around killing people and write a book about it to revive her fallen career?" There was a brief silence followed by a quiet 'click'. Eva looked to see Courtney holding a tape recorder.

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me Eva." Courtney laughed. "Blainley is going to have a field day adding this to her book!" Courtney dashed out of the cabin before Eva could do anything. Eva let out an angry scream and punched her fist right through the wall. She stormed out as Owen and Trent entered the cabin.

"Boy am I glad we're finally getting out of here!" Owen cried to Trent, grabbing his bags.

"Yeah…" Trent mumbled, putting his clothes into his backpack he had brought with him. Trent sighed and sat down on the bed. Owen walked over and sat down next to him, causing half of the bed to sink in.

"You okay buddy?" Owen asked, patting Trent on the back, Trent put his head in his hands and let out another sigh.

"It's hard…" Trent began. "This doesn't even feel real. Gwen is gone. She's gone forever. I know it's been a week, but it's not like she moved away or passed away...she was murdered." Trent began to cry. Owen gave Trent a tight hug, cracking his spine.

"I know it's hard buddy, But we're finally out of here. We're leaving. It's all over!" Owen chuckled. "C'mon buddy." Owen helped Trent off the bed.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." Trent said. "Well...in the woods...since the bathrooms are kind of…"

"Exploded?" Owen said. Trent rolled his eyes and nodded. Trent walked out of the cabin and went into the woods. Owen was left alone in the cabin and continued to pack his clothes and his excessive amount of food he brought. The silence was interrupted by barely audible creaking. Owen looked around the cabin and went back to packing. One more he heard the creaking, but louder. "Hello…?" Owen nervously called out. He made his way to the cabin door and locked it. "You're okay man. You're okay." Owen walked to the bed and was suddenly slammed into the floor by someone. Owen looked up to see Izzy standing above him.

"Hey Big O!" Izzy chuckled. "Bet you thought I was the killer, huh? We'll I'm not, or at least I don't think so. Who knows!"

"How did you even get in here Izzy?" Owen asked, completely confused.

"I've been in here the past two days." Izzy said, pointing up to the ceiling. Owen looked up to see a hammock nailed into the ceiling. "I ate your snacks whenever you left." She danced over to Owen's and pulled a bunch of empty boxes out from underneath the bed. "Hey where did Trent go?" Izzy looked out the back window of the cabin.

"He went to go pee. Since the bathrooms exploded." Owen walked over to the window and peered out. "Hope he's okay." Owen turned around to see Izzy opening up the floorboards.

"I hid all my bags and crap under your floors because I was going to sleep under here but I didn't because there were too many ants." Izzy explained while she was reaching underneath the floor. "Hey, what the hell is this?" Izzy pulled out a knife and a pair of leather gloves.

"Doesn't the killer where those?!" Owen cried.

"Why are they in your cabin?" Izzy asked. Owen shrugged and scratched his head. "Well Geoff, you, Blainley and Eva all sleep in here, don't you guys? I mean all of this is just crazy like I don't even understand why this is- OH MY GOD!" Izzy yelled, throwing the knife directly at the window behind Owen. Owen screamed and ducked. The knife went flew right over Owen's head and through the window.

"Izzy, what...what the hell?!" Owen shouted, getting up off the ground.

"Get away from the window Owen. NOW!" Izzy shouted, slowly stepping towards him, her fists up. Before Owen could move, the Killer smashed through the window and wrapped a cord around Owen's throat. "OWEN!" Izzy screamed as she ran to Owen. She grabbed onto him and tried to pull him from the Killer's grip, causing the cord around Owen's throat to tighten. The Killer released their grip on Owen and he and Izzy collapsed onto the ground.

"Ohmigosh, Owen, are you okay?!" Izzy yelped, holding up Owen's head off the ground.

"Izzy? Owen? Is everything okay in there?" Trent's voice called from outside the cabin. "The door is locked, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine…" Izzy replied, helping Owen off of the ground. "Let's get the fuck off of this island." Izzy unlocked the cabin door and opened it, and there stood the Killer. The Killer pushed both of them into the cabin and quickly locked the door.

"You're clever buddy! Breaking through the window, thinking you can get away with killing us. Now you managed to get us locked in here without anyone noticing?" Izzy taunted. "It's your turn to feel the pain asshole." Izzy reached under the bed and withdrew a pistol and fired it directly at the Killer's chest. The Killer dropped to the ground, without a sound.

"You had a gun under my bed the whole time?!" Owen asked in complete shock.

"I knew it would come in handy!" Izzy joked. "Let's get the fuck off this island, for real this time." Izzy opened the cabin door to see everyone gathered around the cabin.

"We heard gunshots man!" Geoff said. "We all ran up here but...I guess you dudes are fine?"

"Who has a gun?!" Sierra screamed, latching onto Cody.

"I did. The Killer tried to get us but I shot that fucker in the chest." Izzy explained, dropping the gun on the ground. Everyone dashed to the cabin in excitement to see the body of the killer.

"He's gone!" Sierra exclaimed. "HE'S ESCAPED!" Sierra shouted, waving her arms in the air. Sierra, Beth, Lindsay all screamed bloody murder and ran out of the cabin and off to the yacht.

"I fuckin' shot him in the heart! What the…" Izzy gasped, looking around the cabin. There was no blood anywhere to be found. Izzy looked at the broken window in the back of the cabin. "Shit."

"What do we do?" Geoff asked Bridgette, who was standing right next to him. Bridgette shook her head and shrugged.

"All we need to do is get off this island. We don't have time for this cat and mouse game this killer wants us to play." Bridgette replied. Everyone filed off to the yacht, anxious to be delivered to Playa Des Losers, except for Izzy. She paced around the cabin and looked around.

"How is this possible…" Izzy muttered to herself. "No one survives that. I mean I've been shot in the chest four times during a police hunt but…" Izzy let out an angry sigh and kicked the bed.

"Are you ready to go?" Owen asked, peeking his head inside the cabin. Izzy nodded and let out one more sigh. Izzy walked out of the cabin and she and Owen made their way to the yacht. Suddenly Izzy stopped in her tracks. "What is it babe?" Izzy put her finger to her lips. Izzy heard the faint sound of glass crunching. She whipped around to see the Killer, standing in front of the broken window inside the cabin. Izzy screamed and bolted for the yacht. The Killer raced out of the cabin and followed them closely behind.

"Hey, it's Owen and Izzy." Trent said, pointing into the distance. "Why are they running?" Bridgette and Noah walked up next to Trent.

"Oh my god, they're being chased by the Killer!" Bridgette screamed. "RUN! RUN GUYS! HURRY UP!" Bridgette jumped up and down, waving her arms.

"Get the boat started, NOW!" Trent demanded, running to the cabin of the ship. Within seconds, the boat started and slowly began drifting away from the shore. "COME ON GUYS!" Trent hollered. Izzy and Owen ran at full speed, getting closer to the beach. Sure enough, Owen began falling behind Izzy, which meant the Killer was getting closer to Owen.

"Owen! We're almost there!" Izzy panted. She grabbed onto Owen's arm and ran towards the yacht, practically dragging him on the ground. The two reached the beach, the Killer hot on their heels. Izzy leaped onto the yacht and hoisted herself into it. Owen sprinted towards the yacht, but from beneath the sand, a bear trap snapped through Owen's leg. Owen howled in pain and fell to the ground, blood streaming from his wound. Izzy attempted to leap from the yacht to save Owen, but her ankle was grabbed by Blainley. Izzy fell forward and slammed her head onto the railing of the yacht, knocking her out cold.

"IZZY!" Owen screamed, struggling to get his maimed leg loose from the device. The Killer bent down and looked at Owen and shook their head. Owen cried and accepted his fate, knowing it was too late for anyone to save him.

"You should have stayed home fat boy." The Killer said, followed by stabbing Owen in the heart. The Killer looked at the yacht, which was far off the coast now. The Killer chuckled. "They think they're safe. They really think this is over."

The duration of the yacht ride was in uncomfortable silence. The silence was then broken by Bridgette. "What the hell Blainley?" Blainley looked up from her tablet at Bridgette. "Why did you do that?

"Do what?" Blainley asked.

"If you didn't trip Izzy like that, Owen would still be alive!" Bridgette said angrily. "It's your fault he's dead!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Blainley shouted, standing up with her hands on her hips. "If Izzy did go to rescue Owen, she would have been slaughtered too, just like her boyfriend! So I did her AND Owen a favor!"

"How is that a favor?!" Bridgette screamed.

"Owen has liked Izzy for a long time, maybe even loved her. And I know he wouldn't want Izzy to get killed to save his life. He would want her to go on and save herself, to keep fighting, to keep surviving. I know they always wanted to be together, but that wasn't how it was going to happen." Blainley picked up her tablet and strutted down into the cabin of the yacht.

"You okay Bridge?" Geoff asked, putting his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"She's right." Bridgette muttered. "Owen would have wanted Izzy to move on and keep fighting. I am such a bitch."

"No! Babe! You aren't." Geoff turned and faced Bridgette. "You were just defending your friends. That's the kind of chick you are and people like that about you."

"I need to apologize to Blaineley." Bridgette said, standing up. Geoff sghed and Bridgette walked down into the cabin, right as Josh came out.

"Yo, Josh!" Geoff called out. "You got anything to drink?"

"I got naturally flavored sparkling water." Josh replied, oblivious to the fact Geoff meant alcohol.

"Nah man, like anything to DRINK." Geoff repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh! Yeah, but it's all at the hotel man. Don't drink and drive a boat they say!" Josh chuckled, walking up to the upper deck. Geoff shook his head, and thought about how what Josh said was completely stupid. Trent plopped down next to Geoff and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rough week." Geoff muttered. "I'm glad we're finally getting out of this place man."

"I hope so. I can't take it anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do. The one person who I cared about the most, the love of my life is gone." Trent said. "I could have saved her. I shouldn't have let her go off alone to meet Heather."

"Heather?" Geoff asked, in a puzzled tone. "Pretty sure it was Duncan. He asked me what time it was and then he ran off to the bathrooms. Wasn't that where Gwen was? Besides, no one likes Heather, especially not Gwen."

"Huh…" Trent moaned. "She mentioned to me she was skipping out to meet Heather but she didn't really say where. I kind of assumed she wanted to make amends"

"Now that I'm thinking about it...Heather wasn't at most of the campfire ceremony." Geoff added. "Dude...you don't think…"

"No." Trent said, completely unsure. "She's always been cold but I never thought...no." Trent rubbed his forearms nervously. Heather and Gwen never got along but Heather surely wouldn't have murdered Gwen AND Duncan. Just then, Bridgette emerged from the cabin, with a slight smile on her face.

"Bridgette, why are you...smiling?" Geoff asked curiously. "You haven't smiled in days."

"Blainley and I had a nice talk. We're all good now." Bridgette said with a reassured tone.

"What did you guys talk about? Trent asked.

"Can't tell you." Bridgette chuckled. "Girl stuff." Geoff and Trent both looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Bridgette seemed genuinely happy, and no one was happy at all after what they've been through the past ten days.

"We need to tell you something." Geoff whispered, pulling Bridgette closer to him. "We think Heather might have killed Gwen and Duncan…"

"Why?!" Bridgette gasped, her happy expression immediately falling into a worried one.

"Gwen told Trent she was meeting Heather instead of going to the bonfire ceremony. But everyone knows she met with Duncan, cause he left halfway through the ceremony. Heather wasn't even at any of the ceremony at all, and wasn't seen when we discovered Gwen and Duncan's bodies." Geoff explained.

"Oh my gosh…" Bridgette whimpered. "You don't actually think?-"

"It's the only real evidence we have honestly." Trent said.

"What evidence?" Lindsay asked. The three of them looked up to see Lindsay standing in front of them. They debated whether they should tell her not. Ultimately they did, as she was a reliable and trustworthy source. Within minutes, the entire boat knew about this information, with the exception of Courtney, Heather, Blainley, Eva and Alejandro, who were all viewed as untrustworthy by basically everyone. It was just approaching nightfall when the yacht pulled up to the docks and Playa Des Losers. The facility had undergone many renovations, being a two story resort, into a ten story hotel, with a giant pool, a greenhouse, multiple tiki bars and hot tubs, as well as many other luxurious features.

"Wow this looks really nice!" Sierra commented.

"Yeah from the outside." Josh corrected her. Everyone followed Josh to the front of the resort, which had many lounge chairs and tables set around it. "Before we enter, I'd like to tell you to not trash anything. Yes certain parts of the hotel are in despair and basically falling apart, but I need to eventually sell this place because I'm on the verge of becoming bankrupt. You are free to use any of the facilities inside. There's a grand dining hall, a nice kitchen, several lounge rooms, a giant library, dance hall, theatre, recording studio, indoor pools, and other crap no one cares about. Just don't mess anything up." Josh led everyone into the hotel. The entrance was composed of two giant staircases on both sides of the wall that met at the second floor and overlooked the main lobby. The floor was covered in lavish red carpeting and there were many fancy leather chair around the room and many expensive paintings.

"This place sure isn't a fixer-upper." Noah remarked.

"Wait until you see the third, fourth and fifth floor, which are basically collapsing in on themselves!" Josh chuckled. He reached behind the receptionists desk and pulled out multiple key cards. "Here are you room keys. These are all we got so if you lose them, too bad. They're all luxury suits, which can be found on the seventh, eighth and ninth floor." Everyone rushed over to Josh to collect their key cards.

"Why not the tenth floor?" Beth asked.

"It's kind of a penthouse club thing. Just some super expensive house club thing someone built overlooking the entire island. I don't have access to it because it was closed off and the owner took all the keys! I'll be in the manager's suite if anyone needs me."

"No one will." Blainley said, strutting up the grand staircase. Josh rolled his eyes and turned down a corridor right off of the main lobby.

"Let's share a room!" Lindsay squealed. "We can watch Desperate Housewives, eat low-fat, no sugar, no carb, low calorie cake and paint each other's nails!" Beth nodded excitedly and the two of them dashed up the stairs at full speed.

"Wait! Lindsay!" Tyler cried out. Alejandro walked up behind Tyler and pressed his body against his.

"Don't worry amigo, we can share a room." Alejandro whispered into Tyler's ear.

"Share a room?" Geoff asked Trent. Trent nodded and the two walked off.

"You, me, and Izzy and Noah can share a room!" Sierra cheered, grabbing onto Cody's neck.

"As long as no one sleeps in the bathtub, I'm all in!" Izzy said.

"Oh my God." Noah sighed, following the three of them up the stairs.

"Wanna' share a room girl?" LeShawna asked Bridgette. Bridgette smiled and nodded.

"Can I come?" Courtney asked meekly. "Don't make me share a room with Heather, Blainley and Eva! PLEASE!" LeShawna and Bridgette reluctantly agreed and the three of them went up to their room.

"Oh great, gag me with a spoon." Heather remarked, looking at Eva and Blainley, who was standing at the top of the staircase. "I would rather get stabbed in the back and thrown off the fucking roof of this hotel."

"I'll make sure that happens." Eva growled. Heather rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs, trying to get as far away from Eva as possible.

Only five days remained until the ex-contestants were allowed to go home. Only five more days until their contract was over, and they belonged to Chris no more. Only five days left to fight and survive. Sixteen ex-contestants remain. How many will be able to survive the next five days. How many will die? One thing's for sure, they aren't safe yet.

* * *

**A/N: It has been way too long since an update. I am so sorry for the long wait. I have some exciting plot lines and deaths planned! Trust me, the next five days for these ex-contestants will be a living hell! :)**

**VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!  
Who do you think the killer is?**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW**


	8. Secrets Disovered

"No way! This is the coolest room EVER!" Lindsay screamed as her and Beth entered their hotel room. The room was rather luxurious, containing two king beds, a large flat screen television, a large balcony overlooking the main pool, a mini bar and many other luxuries. "The ninth floor. We get to basically see the whole world from here!" Lindsay dashed into the bathroom and squealed in excitement. "Look at these floors and countertops! And this shower has eight different nozzles. I know what I'm doing tonight, right Beth?" Lindsay chuckled, slightly nudging Beth. Beth slumped over to her bed and collapsed onto it and sighed. "Beth? I thought you were excited? We we're going to have a huge slumber party."

"I know...I'm just really tired, that's all. It's been an exhausting week." Beth moaned. Lindsay giggled and jumped onto Beth's bed.

"It's only eight thirty! Let's start our Desperate Housewives marathon." Lindsay took out a giant DVD case, filled with multiple DVDs from each season of the show. "I've seen all eight seasons but I won't spoil it. Except where Susan's husband leaves her, twice." Beth let out another sigh. "Beth you really need to cut that out. It's not nice to make fun of people with asthma." Lindsay turned around to see Beth curled up in a ball. "Okay Beth...what's wrong?"

"Cody." Beth muttered, burying her face in her arms. "I still really like him."

"Beth, it's been like three and a half seasons. Get over it. Besides he likes Sienna!" Lindsay replied.

"NO!" Beth shouted, standing up on the bed, her face red and covered in snot and tears. "She is obsessed with him and she wants to take him away from me! I won't have it!"

"He wasn't even yours to begin with…" Lindsay said under her breath.

"WE KISSED WHEN HE WAS ELIMINATED ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Beth screamed and dashed out of the hotel room in tears. Lindsay rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed and started her marathon. Beth ran passed Tyler and Alejandro, whose room was just down the hall from hers and Lindsay's. Alejandro chuckled and opened up the door to their room. It was similar to Lindsay and Beth's, but this one only had one king bed.

"Ah, perfect. One bed, for two bodies." Alejandro said to Tyler, wrapping his arm around his neck.

"I'll just sleep on the floor!" Tyler offered, ripping a few sheets from the bed and throwing them on the ground. "It's no problem man, I like hard stuff!" Tyler said, patting the floor, which was hard as a rock.

"You like hard stuff, hm? Well that is good to know." Alejandro chuckled, grabbing his crotch and heading into the bathroom.

"Dude...y'know this isn't right. I don't like this. We've been over it." Tyler said. "This isn't fair to Lindsay."

"Lindsay? You hardly even have sex with her, let alone talk to her. She is irrelevant to this whole ordeal. Besides, I know you like it. You can try to deny it, but you love it when I'm inside you. No one in your position should be complaining." Alejandro explained. He stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but his underwear. "You like?"

"Oh my…" Tyler's jaw dropped as he looked all over Alejandro's perfectly chiseled body.

"I knew you'd like this. Besides, I'm to die for." Alejandro chuckled as he slithered over to Tyler. He caressed Tyler's face and leaned in for a kiss, until Tyler stepped away.

"No man...this isn't okay. This isn't right. I can't do this." Tyler said, walking to the window and staring out over the ocean. "I'm done with you."

"Fine." Alejandro replied sullenly. "You can say that, but wouldn't it be such a shame if Lindsay or anyone else found out what we've been doing? Everyone would hate you." Tyler whipped around, a look of shock and disgust on his face.

"You wouldn't tell anyone! They'd all hate you too, you freakin' jerk!" Tyler shouted.

"Ah yes, but see, you were the one with the girlfriend." Alejandro said. "You would be the one who was a cheater, a liar, a terrible boyfriend and a closeted gay man. All of that happening at once would be very embarrassing for you, wouldn't it?" Tyler said nothing and stared at Alejandro, motionless. Alejandro walked to Tyler and put his arms around his waist. "Now, let's get over this and have some fun? Okay?" He kissed Tyler's lips and the pair fell onto the bed together.

Bridgette had just finished putting her clothes away in the dresser when a loud thud came from the room next to theirs. Bridgette jumped back and looked at LeShawna, who was getting changed into her sleepwear, and Courtney, who was in bed, writing in a journal. "Did you guys hear that?" Bridgette asked. LeShawna and Courtney looked at each other and shook their heads. Bridgette shrugged and closed the drawer to the dresser, and suddenly another loud thud came from the room next to theirs. "What on earth is that? Come here." Bridgette motioned for the girls to come over to her. All three girls pressed their ears against the wall, to hear a series of loud thuds followed by someone screaming 'Izzy'.

"Oh it's just crazy girl and her friends over there." LeShawna sighed, rolling her eyes. "I need my beauty rest, who on earth put the four of them in a room right next to ours?" LeShawna crawled into the bed opposite of Courtney's.

"Wait what about me?" Bridgette asked upsetly.

"What about you…?" Courtney asked back.

"LeShawna is in one bed and you're in the other. Where am I going to sleep?" Bridgette inquired.

"I need all the room I can get." LeShawna explained. "You know the two of us ain't gonna be fittin' in this bed. I take up the entire thing just bein' on one side!" LeShawna and Bridgette exchanged glances and turned to Courtney.

"Me? Uh, um, okay." Courtney mumbled, moving over to give Bridgette room in the bed. Bridgette got in bed and looked over at Courtney's journal. "Do you mind? This is MY journal! I don't see your name anywhere on it!" Courtney snapped.

"I don't see yours either." Bridgette retorted. Courtney flipped to the front cover and aggressively scribbled her name on it. She hopped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, setting her journal on the dresser.

"If any of you touch it, I'm going to kill both of you! Understand?!" Courtney barked at Bridgette and LeShawna. Courtney went into the bathroom and shut the door. Botb Bridgette and LeShawna hopped out of bed and scurried over to the journal and looked through it excitedly. Bridgette stopped and looked at LeShawna in panic.

"Do you see this? 'Blainley's Bidding?'" Bridgette read from one of the pages. "'How to help Blainley with her book: She wants me to meddle with people's lives. I get thirty percent royalties which isn't that bad. Tuition for college would be paid for! Time to break some strings!'" Bridgette read outloud.

"Hold the phone! Courtney is gonna' mess in people's business to give Blainley stuff to write about for her book? And when it's published she's gonna cut Courtney in for thirty percent? That's a load of bull." LeShawna scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette questioned as she flipped through more pages.

"Blainley is a spoiled, self centered bitch. Do you really think once her book is a done deal she is gonna' give Courtney anything? She's jus' using her to fill her story with half assed conflicts that didn't even really happen." LeShawna elaborated. "Let's go." LeShawna quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Wait what are we doing?" Bridgette asked, struggling to get her pants on quickly.

"We are gonna' expose Courtney to everyone and show them who she truly is. We don't got time to waste! I hope no one is asleep yet!" LeShawna hollered as she ran out of the room. As the door to the hotel room closed, the door to the bathroom opened and Courtney emerged. She looked to around to realize LeShawna and Bridgette were gone, and so was her journal.

"Those little bitches." Courtney sneered, clenching her fists. "I will find you!" Courtney cried at the top of her lungs. She stomped out of her room to see LeShawna, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Izzy and Sierra all gathered outside in the hall. LeShawna was reading Courtney's journal outloud to everyone and stopped the second they saw Courtney. "Give me my damn journal back."

"I highly doubt that is a good idea." Noah remarked.

"Zip it!" Courtney snapped, angrily jabbing Noah in the eye.

"She's gone looney! I'll protect you Cody!" Sierra cried, grabbing Cody by the neck and dragging him into their hotel room and slamming the door closed.

"Uh, Sierra, we'd like to get in. Courtney is about to maul us all to death!" Noah panicked, knocking on their hotel room door.

"You want this book?" LeShawna asked Courtney rhetorically. Bridgette, Noah and Izzy all backed up against the wall, leaving LeShawna and Courtney to fight. Sierra opened the door to their room and grabbed Noah and Izzy to pull them in. "Go get it." LeShawna threw the journal into Sierra, Noah, Cody and Izzy's room, and before Courtney could retrieve it, the door shut closed.

"NO!" Courtney wailed, pounding her fists against the door angrily. "Fine! You will all be so, so, SO sorry." Courtney turned around and angrily stomped down the hall.

"Wow LeShawna, I gotta' hand it to you. That was pretty funny." Bridgette chuckled.

"All I did was put that girl in her place. Let's get some sleep now." LeShawna said, walking back to their room. "I guess Courtney isn't gonna' come with us?" LeShawna asked, watching Courtney disappear around a corner down the hall.

"I'd say it's a good thing she isn't going to be sleeping in the same room with us. I'm scared to let her anywhere near us after that little stunt." Bridgette remarked, opening the door to their hotel room.

Izzy and Sierra were huddled up on the bed together, reading through Courtney's journal. Noah was sitting at the desk in the room, typing away on his computer and Cody was laying on the other bed surfing through television channels. Noah's progress was constantly interrupted by Izzy and Sierra' giggling uncontrollably. He was trying to apply for multiple schools, as he knew losing two seasons of a reality television show wouldn't get him anywhere in life. Noah's patience was finally broken by Izzy wildly laughing. "Would you two cut that out?!" Noah shouted, spinning around in his chair.

"Why are you so worked up?" Sierra asked, crossing her arms.

"I am trying to apply to colleges and the two of you cannot keep quiet. I need my focus when writing these applications." Noah explained.

"Why do you even need to apply to school?" Izzy asked, hopping off of the bed and jumping over to Noah. "I mean you're prob gonna' die soon so this is a waste of time." Izzy slammed Noah's computer shut and and picked it up.

"Izzy! Stop that!" Noah demanded. Izzy danced over to balcony and threw the computer right through the sliding glass door and off of the balcony. "Izzy!" Noah ran to the balcony, opened the door and looked down to see his computer smashed into multiple pieces. "Izzy!"

"See, everything is fixed now. Oh, do something with this." Izzy said, picking up Courtney's journal and handing it to Noah. "Get rid of it. The RCMP has been all over my ass lately and I don't want them thinking I'm a serial killer necrophiliac." Izzy grabbed Noah by the skin on the back of his neck and kicked him out of the hotel room. "Make sure you burn it in a fire or the book will come back for us. I learned that with my grandmother's bibles." Izzy shut the door in Noah's face and locked it.

"Can you tell me what exactly the purpose of that was?" Cody asked, sitting up in his bed.

"You have to get rid of the evidence. If you leave stuff like that just sitting around, you're gonna get arrested." Izzy explained. "One time, I left a mason jar filled with my neighbor's cat's ashes in my room and everyone figured out it was me. You only make that mistake once!" Izzy started giggling uncontrollably. "Let's climb onto the roof!" Izzy closed the sliding glass door and walked through the hole in the glass. She hopped up onto the ledge of the balcony. "I'll race you!" Izzy jumped up and seemingly disappeared. Cody and SIerra gasped and ran to the balcony and looked up to see Izzy dangling from the window sill from the floor above.

"OMG! I have to vlog this for my Total Drama Reunion Blog! This is great!" Sierra chimed. "I wonder what the title will be? 'Izzy Climbs Up Twenty Story Building?' No, I've done that one before. 'Izzy Defies Laws of Psychics?' I did that one too. How about 'Izzy: Super Climbing Girl'! That is perfect!" Sierra took out her cellphone and recorded Izzy as she leaped up the side of the hotel until she eventually made it to the roof. "This will be so popular! It will get dozens of hits!" Sierra put her phone away and turned to Cody and smiled seductively. "Now, we are alone."

"Uh Sierra…" Cody muttered, backing away from her. Sierra took off what was left of her bandages that covered her burns from the boiling pot of water. It revealed a horribly scarred face, with multiple scabs and other blemishes. "Oh God…" Cody backed into the hotel room as Sierra puckered up her crusty, burnt lips. "Get away from me!" Cody screamed, running into the bathroom and locking the door. Sierra viciously pounded on the door, wailing Cody's name sexually.

"I know you want my buns baby!" Sierra moaned. Noah, who was listening in on the conversation by pressing his ear against the hotel room door, shuddered in disgust.

"That is the most disturbing thing that has happened on this entire trip." Noah commented to himself. He looked at the Courtney's journal in his hands and began flipping through it. On one page was all the ex-contestants names listed. The ones who were dead were crossed out, and a few of them were circled in red pen. Blainley, Eva and Courtney's name's were all circled. At the bottom in red pen, Chef, Chris and Josh were written. Noah flipped through the journal some more and a couple folded up pieces of paper fell out. Noah reached down and picked up the papers. He unfolded them, revealing them to be blueprints to the Playa Des Losers hotel. "Guys!" Noah called out, turning back to his room and knocking on the door. There was no answer, so Noah knocked once more. After impatiently waiting for several minutes, he walked over to Bridgette and LeShawna's room and began knocking on the door. However, Noah didn't know both Bridgette and LeShawna were fast asleep. Noah released and angry sigh and spun around to see the Killer at the end of the hall, standing motionless.

Noah froze in fear, eyeing the Killer. The Killer took one step forward and slowly began walking towards Noah. "Stop!" Noah hollered, hoping the Killer would listen to him, which proved to be useless. The Killer quickened their pace as they approached Noah. "I mean it! Stop it!" Noah yelled, backing away as the Killer got closer. The Killer withdrew a knife from their costume and began sprinting full speed at Noah. Noah screamed and turned around, fleeing from the Killer. He made his way around the corner to be greeted by an elevator. He began smashing the buttons as fast as he could, hoping the elevator would arrive soon. The Killer rounded the corner, blade in hand and Noah was trapped. He had nowhere to go and the Killer was closing in on him. Noah pressed himself up against the elevator doors, hoping they would open and he'd be able to fall back into the elevator and quickly escape. There was a loud ding and the elevator doors opened. Noah fell back, and before he could fall the ground, he was grabbed by the wrist by the Killer. Noah looked behind him to see the elevator doors had opened into the elevator shaft, and the elevator itself was all the way at the ground floor. Noah would have fallen to his death if the Killer hadn't caught him. Noah was speechless at what the Killer had just done and all he could muster to say was "Thank you?"

The Killer let out a muffled laugh and stabbed Noah repeatedly in the abdomen. The Killer pulled Noah to safety and before Noah could say anything, the Killer stabbed Noah multiple times in the torso and pushed him back. Noah flew into the elevator shaft and smashed into every wall as he fell to the ground floor. He hit the floor and died instantly. The Killer laughed and while they disappeared into the depths of the hotel, Geoff and Trent entered their room, which was also similar to other suites on the ninth floor. After an awkward walk up nine flights of stairs, things got more awkward as the two of them sat on their beds in silence. Trent had been in the worst mood ever. But who could blame him? He watch the love of his life get murdered right before him. Geoff, being a fun party animal, had tried to cheer up Trent several times, but it was no use. He always brought everything back to Gwen.

"Dude, look what I found!" Geoff chimed. He turned around and had an armful of little bottles filled with liquor. "They got a whole mini fridge filled with these!"

"I don't really drink man. And we aren't even old enough to…" Trent muttered. "We're only nineteen."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm twenty one!" Geoff laughed, opening multiple bottles of random liquor and swallowing them in seconds. "Lighten up dude, we're in the clear. c'mon! Hey, we're on lucky floor number nine! That's your number man!"

"Ok fine, fine." Trent laughed uneasily.

"Here are nine shots of…-" Geoff stopped and looked at the bottle he was pouring from. "-...something! Lucky number nine man!" Geoff cheered. He watched as Trent downed each of the nine shots. "There you go man! Want to do a little night swimming?" Geoff offered.

"What the hell! Why not/" Trent chuckled. The two of them sprinted down to the eighth floor, which had an indoor pool. While they ran down the halls with glee, they passed Blainley, Eva and Heather, who were feeling anything but glee.

"I don't understand what they have to be so happy about…" Heather mumbled angrily. "We're stuck on a shitty island, in a shitty hotel, with shitty people." Heather let out an angry sigh. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Blainley typing on her tablet. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to make sure I got the quote right." Blainley said. "It was 'shitty people', correct?" Blainley chuckled and put her tablet away in her handbag.

"That is it! I have had enough of you LAME-ley." Heather screamed. The three girls stopped in their tracks. "You have this weird ass book you want to write because you're a washed up, dead beat D list celebrity that no one remembers or even cares about! Let me tell you something, you are nothing. You will always be nothing. Nothing, and a disgusting, horrible, ugly BITCH with badly dyed roots!" Heather screamed, stomping off away from them.

"You realize you have to share a room with us, right?" Eva reminded.

"I WILL BREAK A FUCKING LOCK INTO ANY ROOM TO GET AWAY FROM YOU GUYS!" Heather screamed, turning the corner of the hall. Eva looked at Blainley who was standing in complete shock and anger. The silence was broken by Blainley's tablet obnoxiously dinging.

"Uh, I think you have a message." Eva said, entering the nearest room and slamming the door in Blainley's face. Blainley took out her tablet and looked at it and typed angrily on it.

"Bitch wants to mess with me, fine. I'll give her a whole world of pain." Blainley said, running after Heather. She turned the corner of the hallway to find Heather trying to open a door to a room.

"Open you damn thing! C'mon! Why are all these damn rooms locked!" Heather angrily muttered to herself.

"Guess that's karma." Blainley laughed. Heather turned towards Blainley and gasped. Blainley slowly made her way down the hall. "All your 'friends' have left you, your parents hate you, and now you can't even find a place to sleep. Pathetic, right? Well I will enjoy watching your life spiral downhill as you turn to a life of drugs and end up dying in a back alley behind a dive in bar!" Blainley jeered aggressively. Heather stood there, completely petrified. "Aw, what's wrong? Little Heather can't handle a dose of what she's dishing out?" Blainley noticed Heather was mouthing something. "What?" Blainley asked angrily, unable to read Heather's lips. "Bee hive jews?" Blainley shook her head.

"BEHIND YOU!" Heather screamed, running down the hall at full speed. Blainley turned around and there stood the Killer, with knife in hand. Blainley screamed in terror and followed Heather down the hall. The two of them came to a door with a sign reading 'Exit Stairwell. Levels 1-9. Roof Access'. Blainley pushed Heather through the door and quickly closed it behind them and locked it.

"Down here!" Blainley said, starting down the stairs.

"Up here, dumbass!" Heather demanded, as she started up the stairs, which would lead them to the roof. As Heather said so, the Killer smashed their hand through the little glass window in the door and began reaching for the lock. "Fuck you!" Heather screamed, running up the stairs. The Killer burst through the door and sprinted up the steps after Heather. She screamed in terror, running as fast as she could. As she reached the door that lead the roof, the Killer caught up to her and lunged the knife into her back. Heather wailed in pain and fell to the ground. The Killer watched her and she weakly pushed the door open and scrambled on the floor. "You sick bastard, you won't fucking kill me!" Heather whimpered as she made a desperate attempt to escape the killer. The Killer walked up to Heather and plunged their blade into her back once more. Heather let out another scream of pain. The Killer dropped their knife and went to pick up Heather.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Heather screamed, as she tried to squirm free of the Killer's grip. "Let me go you asshole!" Heather cried as the Killer walked over to the edge of the roof.

"If you say so." the Killer whispered into Heather's ear. The Killer released their grip on Heather and she plummeted down nine stories, waving her arms and screaming. She hit the ground with a large thud, crushing every bone in her body. Just then, a phone began ringing. The Killer reached into their robe and pulled out a cell phone. They looked at the screen and answered the call. "It's done." they said into the phone. "You didn't say anything about keeping it clean, I threw her off the fucking roof of a nine story building! Okay...you're right, I'm sorry. Who do you want next?...perfect." the Killer hung up their phone and returned back into the hotel.


	9. Blainley's Book

"Did you hear that?" Trent asked, hopping out of the pool. Geoff, who was extremely wasted, responded with random mumbles. Trent walked over to the window and look outside. "I could have sworn I heard a scream..."

"Nah...man it's nothing. Just...relax dude. Chill, laid back." Geoff responded. Trent rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to go dry off and check it out." Trent said, grabbing a nearby towel.

"You're just...gonna...like wonder around? Like...do you even know where you're going...like...death." Geoff stuttered. Trent stopped in his tracks. Geoff sort of made a point. Where was he even going to go? It's not like he knew where the scream came from. Regardless, he wasn't going to let someone else die. He couldn't do that after what happened to Gwen. "Buddy...don't go…" Geoff slurred. Trent shook his head and left. He made his into the hallway. Everything was completely silent, as if the entire hotel was empty.

"I don't like this." Trent muttered to himself. There seemed to be no one in the hotel at all. Trent looked at his watch. It had just turned to nine o' clock. Trent was starting to feel hungry and decided to go down to the front desk and ask about room service or ask about dinner being served. By the time he made it to the first floor, it had occurred to him he could have ordered room service from his room. Trent sighed and decided to explore the main lobby of the hotel. He walked up to the front desk and found a sheet of paper with some numbers written on it. 'Lindsay/Beth - 930. Alejandro/Tyler - 904. Trent/Geoff - 916. Sierra/Cody/Noah/Izzy - 812. LeShawna/Bridgette/Courtney - 811. Heather/Eva/Blainley - 737.' They were everyone's room numbers. At the bottom of the paper was 'Manager's Suit/Floor 10 - Josh'. Trent stopped and stared at the paper in confusion. Josh said the owner of the tenth floor had locked it up and taken the keys? How was he staying there?

Trent grabbed the piece of paper and turned around. On the ground, right outside the main doors, was Heather's broken and bloodied corpse. "Oh my God." Trent rushed over to Heather to find it was too late. She was dead. He felt in his pockets for his cell phone, but it wasn't in there. He turned around and dashed to the elevator, eager to let everyone know of his discovery. He got in the elevator and pushed the button for the eighth floor. As the doors began to close, he saw the figure of someone walking down the main staircase into the lobby. "Hey!" Trent shouted as he frantically tried to open the elevator doors but it was too late. Slowly the elevator began ascending. Second floor, third floor, fourth floor, fifth floor, sixth floor, seventh floor and the eighth floor. Trent caught his breath, prepared to sprint back to wear Geoff was to inform him of his discovery. But the doors didn't open and the elevator ascended to the ninth floor and stopped. "What the hell?" Trent muttered.

The elevator doors slightly opened, just enough that someone could fit their arm through. The opened doors revealed the elevator had stopped right below the ninth floor, so Trent would have to reach up the ninth floor itself and crawl out of the elevator. The lights in the elevator flickered and it went pitch black, the only light source was a small light at the end of the hall on the ninth floor. "Hello Trent." A distorted voice said over the elevator intercom. "Looks like you're quite in a predicament. What will you do? Wait for someone to find you? Crawl out and possibly get crushed? Drop to your death? It's up to you. It's nine o' clock. I'm giving you until nine o' nine to find your way out, or you're plummeting nine stories. Good luck". A wave of panic overcame Trent. It was too ironic that we was stuck on the ninth floor, at nine o'clock, had nine minutes to escape and his lucky number was nine. As Trent contemplated what to do, he felt something warm drip on him from above. He looked up at the panel in the ceiling of the elevator so see something dripping from it. Trent reached up and unhinged the panel and the body of Noah fell into the elevator, bones broken, body bruised and bloodied.

"Noah!" Trent cried, bending down next to Noah's body. Trent checked for a pulse and realized it was too late. There was nothing that could be done for Noah. "I'll get whoever did this to you." Trent vowed. He stood up and turned to the elevator doors and began pulling them further apart. They must have been lodged somehow because they were extremely difficult to move. Trent separated the doors just enough so he would be able to crawl through them. He reached to the floor above and pulled himself into it. He began squeezing himself through the small space he had to get out of the elevator. He could see a small wall clock which reading nine o' three. Trent still had plenty of time to escape. As he was halfway out of the elevator, the elevator began shaking and slightly lowered, pinning Trent to the floor. He attempted to crawl further, but it didn't seem to be working. Trent was pinned to the floor by the elevator. He gripped his nails into the floor and pulled as hard as he could, and his body moved only slightly forward. The elevator shook once more and lowered further and began crushing Trent. He screamed in pain as he felt his spine snapping and his organs being squished. The elevator's suspension cables suddenly broke and the elevator fell to the bottom floor, severing Trent in half, right down the middle.

"Bettie! Bettie!" Lindsay called out, roaming up and down the halls of the hotel. Beth had run out of their room after Lindsay told her Cody didn't like her, and Lindsay was starting to feel lonely without Beth. "Come on Bethel, this isn't a joke anymore. I can't laugh, I'll get wrinkles!". She approached a staircase with a set of large glass double doors at the top. The glass was frosted, that way, whatever was beyond the door was obscured and blurred. "Betsy, are you in there?" Lindsay asked quietly, knocking on the door loudly. She stood in silence for a few minutes until it occurred to her to open the door. Lindsay pushed the doors open to reveal an ultra modern, lavish suite, complete with two bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom. Lindsay explored to see most of the walls lined with giant windows that overlooked the entire island of Playa Des Losers. In the distance, one would see Wawanakwa Island. "Wait a minute, isn't this place supposed to be closed?" Lindsay asked herself.

"It is." Josh said, emerging from one of the bedrooms. Lindsay screamed and quickly turned around, knocking over a lamp, which shattered all over the floor. "This is where I'm staying, so I'm not sure why you're in here."

"Didn't you say you were staying in the manager's suite or something?" Lindsay asked, kicking the broken glass from the lamp under a nearby table.

"I am! This is the manager's suite. I didn't want to tell anyone about it because I didn't want everyone to see just how much money I actually have and how much better I have it than everyone." Josh explained. "Someone like Blainley would throw a hissy fit and bitch as me non-stop if she knew I was up here."

"Oh yeah she's really weird and rude and stupid. She only wears red. That's the color of blood and whores. That's what my momma always told me!" Lindsay giggled.

"She isn't all that stupid though." Josh began, walking into the kitchen. He began fixing himself a fancy cocktail. "She's going to be going places and she'll be bigger than ever. Celebrity Manhunt wouldn't last her forever and I think...I know, she's going to do something to help her revive her dead career." Josh explained.

"What would she even do? She's a washed up, talentless, photoshopped hag." Lindsay said, walking over the kitchen island.

"Blainley has a plan." Josh said, setting down his drink and starring Lindsay in the eyes. "You know she's writing that book right, about the murders?" Lindsay slowly nodded at Josh, slightly unsure of what he was talking about. "She wanted me to be part of it. She said we would be a New York Time's Bestseller with 'Wawanakwa Massacre'. I don't care. I just want to live in peace in my Beverly Hills mansion."

"When did she ask you to write the book with her?" Lindsay inquired.

"I don't know, a few weeks ago or something." Josh replied, taking a sip of his cocktail. Josh noticed Lindsay was staring at him intently, with a look of utter confusion, which wasn't unusual for her. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would she ask you to write the murdering book before anyone got killed and before we even had the reunion party?" Lindsay asked. Josh dropped his drink and put his hands over his mouth. Lindsay had a point. Blainley wanted to write about a serial killer killing off all of the former Total Drama contestants at a cast reunion, which is exactly what has happened. She wanted to write this before any of this occurred though.

"Blainley...she has to be part of this. I turned her down and now she's killing everyone to write her book! I'm going to be next! I have to hide!" Josh whimpered, throwing himself to the ground.

"That can't be true! I've seen her plenty of times at the scene of a murder or she has been with us while someone died. She couldn't have done it unless she was two people or could teleport really fast and had super powers!" Lindsay explained.

"Two people!" Josh exclaimed, knocking over his drink. "She has to have someone else helping her. It's the only thing that makes sense. But the question is who?" Josh anxiously began pacing around the kitchen. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and held his finger up. "Chris! That has to be it! Who else would help her!?" Lindsay slowly backed away, a confused and worried look on her face. She was really weirded out by Josh's conspiracy theory and didn't want to hear anymore. "Wait! Don't go!" Josh said, following Lindsay as she walked to the door. "You have to believe me, I'm not crazy!"

"I've heard more crazy out of you in the past three minutes than I have from Izzy the entire she's been alive!" Lindsay exclaimed, running out of the manager's suite, flailing her arms about. Josh let out a frustrated scream and slammed the doors to the manager's suite closed and locked them. He walked into small a room right off of the entrance and closed the doors behind him. A singular, dim automatic light flickered on, illuminating the room. Against the wall on the opposite side of the room was a desk covered in multiple notes, files and other random items. All over the walls were pictures. Pictures of every contestant who has participated in Total Drama. These pictures also included their height, weight, address, phone number and many other personal bits of information. There were also pictures pasted on the wall that were clearly taken from behind bushes, or from a hiding place. Josh walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, pulled out a folder and began pulling out pictures. Every picture was a close up shot of a dead contestant, right after they were murdered.

Josh began scribbling on a nearby piece of paper. He wrote down his conspiracy theory about Blainley and who her possible accomplice could be. Just then, there was a faint dinging noise echoing through the room. Josh began throwing all the papers off the desk to reveal a laptop underneath, with a blinking light. He opened is and an instant messaging app popped up. Several images were sent to him from an anonymous user. These were images of Heather's dead body, Noah's bloodied corpse, and Trent's severed torso. Below all the pictures was a message that read 'Here you go! Three more just for you. You think using all the pictures as part of your Wawanakwa Murder Expose will guarantee you fame again? You're just like Blainley. A washed up, talentless loser. I can't believe you actually think people will take you seriously because you have some behind the scenes photos? I knew you were going to write about this, just like Blainley. Hacking into your computer and reading the files just gave me further proof. Surprised you struck a deal with me and didn't call the police. Shows how desperate you are, just like Blainley. If anyone is working with her, it's you.'

Josh stepped back from the computer it awe. It was true however, what the Killer said. Josh did make a deal, that if the Killer sent them 'exclusive' photos of people's death to put in his expose, he wouldn't call the police on them. One thing Josh didn't understand is how the Killer knew what he and Lindsay were just discussing a few minutes ago. Josh hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him. Upon exiting the room, he found that the doors leading into the manager's suite were wide open, and the glass was smashed. "Hello?" Josh anxiously called out, walking towards the main doors. As Josh approached the main doors, he heard something rattle from the kitchen. "Alright I'm sick of these games." Josh slammed both of the main doors closed. "Come on! I know you're in there." Josh called out. From around the corner, Blainley appeared, wearing a scheming smile on her face. "What...what are you doing in here?"

"Nice place you got here." Blainley said, tapping her fingers on a picture hung on the wall. "You thought no one would find your penthouse you so obviously lied about being closed? Come on, you can't fool me."

"Why are you here?" Josh angrily asked. Blainley began giggling and walked around the room, observing everything. Every painting, every piece of furniture, every item of decor..

"Pretty sure since this place is closed, you can't own any of this stuff." Blainely said, which was in fact true. Josh had been renting out the manager's suite during the time Playa Des Losers was active and since the majority of it had been shut down, Josh had lost the rights to own or have possession over anything on the island. "You've been staying here...for how long? Pretty sure if I gave an anonymous tip you could be arrested. Does the staff you hired here know about this too?" Josh gave Blainley a look that could kill. He could legitimately get arrested if anyone found out.

"I know what you're doing." Josh sneered. Blainley stopped in her tracks and spun around to face him.

"What would that be? Huh? What am I doing?" Blainley teased.

"Your book." Josh said. Blainley's smile faded from her face, turning into a hateful grimace. Josh began smiling. He had caught her, or at least he thought so. "You asked me to write this book, the 'Wawanakwa Murders'. I said no and you got all pissed off at me. You needed a way to reinvent yourself, get back into the spotlight after the disaster that was Total Drama World Tour. So, with this, you decided to team up with someone, and I don't know who, to kill off all the contestants at the Total Drama Reunion, so you could base your book off real life events."

"Wow, what a wild theory." Blainley grumbled. "If that is so, why have you had this killer send you pictures of all the dead contestants? So you can have a huge comeback story based off of these murders? You're no better than me you low life bitch." Blainley growled. She crossed her arms and stared Josh in the eyes, the point of him being very uncomfortable, and threatened.

"So you admit it? You're killing the contestants?" Josh asked, hoping she would confess.

"If I told you, you wouldn't live to tell the tale." Blainley teased. It suddenly hit Josh like a bag of bricks. Blainley was the killer. She had to be. A door down the hall slowly opened, and emerged the Killer, dressed in their typical costume and mask. Josh's jaw dropped in confusion, shock and panic. Did he run away? Was this part of a plan of Blainley's? He could have sworn she was working with someone, so maybe this was a dramatic revealing of the other killer's identity.

"So here we are. Is this the unmasking?" Josh asked, with a nervous laugh. Blainley looked at him, perplexed on what he was speaking of.

"What are you talking about?" Blainley asked. Josh repeated himself again, but Blainley still wasn't sure what he was speaking of. The Killer drew closer to Blainley, until they were standing right behind her.

"This isn't part of your plan?" Josh wondered, pointing up at the Killer. Blainley turned around and met eyes with the Killer. Blainley yelped in fright and the Killer shoved her to the ground. "Wow, so dramatic." Josh groaned, watching the Killer straddle Blainley and start to choke her. "Ok, that's enough." Blainley escaped from the grasps of the Killer and ran into the kitchen, out of sight of Josh. "Blainley…?" Josh called out anxiously. He wasn't sure what to think of what was happening at the moment. Blainley let out an ear piercing scream and from around the corner, Blainley's hand, covered in blood, fell to the ground. "Blainley!" Josh cried, taking a quick few steps forward. The Killer emerged from around the corner, with a knife covered in blood. "It wasn't her. You sick bastard!" Josh screamed in anger. The Killer skillfully threw their knife at Josh, the handle knocking him right in the center of the forehead. Josh stumbled back, crashing through the glass of the doors to the manager's suite. Josh wailed in pain, feeling shards of glass dig deep into his back. He wearily stood out, the Killer getting closer to him. Josh quickly hobbled to the stairwell as fast as he could, as it was the closest way to escape. The Killer caught up with Josh and pushed him through the door, causing Josh to faceplant into the ground.

The Killer took their knife and stabbed it directly into Josh's thigh multiple times. Now, incapacitated and unable to move from the pain, Josh was pushed down the first flight of stairs by the Killer. Josh struggled to escape from the Killer, but there was no use. He knew it was the end of his life and he accepted it. He crawled into a corner and propped himself up against the wall. The Killer cornered Josh and stared at him intently. Josh knew there was a truly evil person behind that mask. Someone filled with hate, enough rage to kill off twenty five or so teenagers for no reason. "We had a deal." Josh muttered, trying to speak as with blood oozing out of his mouth.

"We didn't have any deal about keeping you alive." The Killer replied, their voice distorted by a voice changed that must have been hidden in their mask. "I said I would supply you with exclusive pictures of each dead cast member for your com back expose, and you said you wouldn't tell anyone or get me arrested. Blainley knew, and she had to go. You, are a loose cannon and can't be trusted." The Killer explained, shoving their knife deep into Josh's chest. "Your story about Blainley was pretty believable, but incorrect. You're really desperate aren't you?" The Killer took one final stab at Josh, stabbing him in the throat, blood spurting out all over the Killer and their costume. Just then, the door to the stairwell that had entered through opened. The Killer turned around, realized how it was and took of their mask.

"So, it's finally done?" the person standing at the top of the stairs asked. The Killer nodded and walked up the stairs to meet this person. "It's about time. That was the stupidest deal you made with him. It was really funny watching him get his hopes up, and then having them crushed. Now come on, we have a book to finish for her." The person and the Killer exited the stairwell, leaving Josh's bleeding corpse alone.


	10. Lover's Quarrel

Tyler and Alejandro laid in bed together, in complete silence. They had had sex with each other the past night and Tyler was feeling more guilty than ever. He didn't like doing this. He didn't like what he was doing and his unfaithfulness to Lindsay. He had let Alejandro abuse and use him for too long and he knew it was time for him to stand up for himself. Tyler got out of bed and began getting dressed in his regular tracksuit. Alejandro sat up in bed and let out a loud yawn. Tyler turned to meet eyes with Alejandro, but quickly looked away, hoping to avoid any sort of conversation. "Good morning love." Alejandro greeted with a warm smile on his face. After no response, Alejandro knew something was wrong with Tyler, and he felt something bad was about to come his way. "Is something wrong?" Alejandro asked, getting out of bed. Tyler ignored Alejandro's question and continued getting dressed. Alejandro walked up to Tyler and stroked his bicep. "You can always let me know if something is troubling you." Tyler sat down on the bed in frustration, trying to slip on his shoes as quickly as possible.

"I am not doing this anymore." Tyler began. Alejandro knew exactly was Tyler was talking about, but pretending to look confused. "I'm not going to be your pet, your object. I have felt like crap ever since we started doing this and it and it isn't fair to Lindsay. I really love her, and I really care about her. I can't hurt her like this." Tyler stood up and began walking towards the door, but was grabbed at the wrist by Alejandro.

"Don't go." Alejandro demanded, in a soft but very firm tone. "You don't want to do this. Don't do this." Tyler shook Alejandro off of him and turned to him. "I need this."

"What the hell man? Why would you possibly need this? You're just screwing me from time to time and that's it! I've enjoyed it, but I'm done!" Tyler hollered, clenching his fists angrily.

"You've made me feel more important than I ever have." Alejandro admitted, sitting back down on the bed. Tyler immediately felt bad for lashing out at Alejandro. He couldn't tell if Alejandro was about to manipulate him or he was telling the honest truth. "Ever since things ended so badly between Heather and I, I have felt so awful. Everyday seemed like a burden, or a chore. I couldn't go on, but I began thinking about our time on World Tour. We didn't start out the best of friends, and I may have not initially liked you, but you were someone I felt comfortable around. I wasn't afraid to be honest or show my emotions." Alejandro explained, tears slowly swelling in his eyes. The two boys sat in silence. Tyler didn't know how to react.

"Alejandro…" Tyler said. "I don't know….I-" Alejandro interrupted Tyler by grabbing by the shirt, pulling him close and kissing him. Alejandro let go of him and the two of them stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"Go." Alejandro commanded angrily. "Just go. Don't stay here. You don't care."

"I do! I do care about you but I can't cheat on my girlfriend!" Tyler explained, hopping off of the bed.

"Please! Don't give me that! You didn't give a damn until she finally remembered who you were and then you felt bad. You didn't care unless she cared. She doesn't even know so we aren't hurting her. Your logic makes no sense!" Alejandro screamed.

"Al, please-" Tyler was once more interrupted by Alejandro, who slammed his fist into the wall. Tyler uneasily backed away from him. Alejandro stood up, his broad and muscled figure towering over Tyler.

"Leave." Alejandro said, in a deep, threatening and angry tone. Tyler stood, frozen with fear and overcome with how Alejandro has just behaved towards him. "LEAVE!" Alejandro screamed, whisking the table lamp off of the nightstand and smashing it into the wall. Tyler quickly fled from the room, leaving Alejandro alone with his rage. From outside the room, Tyler could hear Alejandro throwing stuff around and cursing. Tyler slid down onto the floor, propping himself up against the wall. He buried his head in his knees and began to sob. He didn't like making people angry or having people upset with him, and after what happened with someone who he really trusted and cared for, he was a wreck.

From around the corner, Beth appeared, speed walking with five pound weights in each of her hands. "Two more floors Beth, and you're done!" Beth said to herself as she pumped her arms back and forth energetically. Beth , not looking where she was going, tripped over Tyler's feet and face planted into the ground. "What on earth…" Beth rolled over on her back and looked to see Tyler, hovering over her. "Did you just trip me?!"

"No!" Tyler exclaimed. "Well, yeah. I didn't mean to. So technically no." Tyler grabbed Beth by the hands and helped her off of the ground.

"I can't get in my daily cardio if I have people tripping me all the time." Beth said. "What are you even doing out in the hall anyway on the ground?"

"It's nothing." Tyler mumbled, trying to wipe his tears away before Beth could notice.

"You're crying! What's wrong!?" Beth asked, putting one hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler looked away, hiding his face from Beth. "Don't tell me something isn't wrong, I'm good at this stuff. My friend Elizabeth once pooped her pants, and she told me nothing was wrong but once I smelled it, I knew there was a problem. I can tell when something is wrong." Tyler turned to Beth and uncovered his face, still red and covered with his tears.

"It's Alejandro." Tyler said under his breath, choking on tears.

"What about him?" Beth asked, wiping her off her glasses which were covered in condensation from Tyler's heavy breathing in between his sobs.

"We had a fight. We...we we're dating. Sort of. I guess." Tyler admitted Beth took her hand off of Tyler's shoulder and took a few steps back. "We, well, we had sex," Beth's jaw dropped and she stepped even further away from Tyler. "What!?"

"You and Alejandro?!" Beth screamed so loud the entire hotel could have heard her. Tyler shushed, running up to her and putting his hand over her mouth. Beth smacked Tyler's hand off of her mouth and pushed him back. "I can't believe you! You're dating Lindsay! Why would you do that to her?!"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her and I never meant to cause anyone pain. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. I never wanted Alejandro and I never wanted any of this. I want Lindsay!" Tyler cried, sinking back down to the ground with tears once again running down his face. Beth crossed her arms and stared at Tyler disapprovingly. She felt bad for him but she couldn't excuse his betrayal to her best friend and his girlfriend.

"You hurt my best friend Tyler. If you hurt her, you hurt me. I can't believe you would do something so selfish and mean. I'm telling her! I'm not going to let my best friend make this mistake ever again!" Beth declared, dashing away from Tyler down the hall.

"Beth! No!" Tyler screamed, shooting up off the ground and bolting after her. He attempted to catch up to her but it was no use. Beth was too quick, too determined for Tyler. Beth ended up making it back to her hotel room and telling Lindsay of the news and she was heart broken. She collapsed onto the bed in tears. She was inconsolable. Tyler didn't know the storm that was about to come his way from both Beth and Lindsay. The two girls sat on their bed and ordered room service and discussed how they were going to get back at Tyler for what he had done.

"Taylor is an idiot if he thinks he can get away with this. Tonight we're going to make him pay. But we need a lunch break. I haven't eaten since yestersundown and it's almost two!" Lindsay complained as she finished painting her toenails a bright blue-black hue. "There, now my toes can match all my tears." Lindsay wiped large amounts of mascara off her face that had been running due to her incessantly crying.

"Why don't we prank call his mom?" Beth suggested, which was ultimately dismissed by Lindsay. 'Let's order a bunch of pizzas under his name so he has to pay for it!" Beth began laughing, rolling all over her bed. Lindsay rolled her eyes and began pacing around the room.

"Beth, your ideas are sort of stupid. We need something with passion, daring, adventure! We must risk it all!" Lindsay triumphantly cried, standing up on the TV cabinet, knocking over the TV, causing the screen to smash inwards, breaking the TV. "Oopsie." Lindsay hopped off and began picking up broken shards of the TV screen. Beth sighed angrily and assisted Lindsay in cleaning up the mess. There was suddenly a loud banging coming from the air vent in their room. The two girls turned to the air vent and backed up uneasily. There were several more bangs and the cover to the air vent popped off, flying across the room. Izzy slithered out of the air vent and shot forward, tackling Beth. Lindsay screamed and jumped up onto the nightstand, knocking over lamp, causing it to smash all over the floor. "Oopsie…"

"I have an idea!" Izzy chimed, sitting down on Beth's chest, causing her to wheeze in pain. "Why don't we kill Alejandro?" Lindsay and Beth stared at Izzy in disbelief. "Like, fake kill him."

"That…" Lindsay began. "...is a great idea! This is all his fault anyway so we might as well return the favor. He ruined my life so let's end his!" Lindsay and Izzy giggled like little girls. Beth attempted to speak by couldn't due to Izzy crushing her ribcage.

"I want lunch!" Izzy exclaimed, jumping off of Beth and running to the hotel room door and throwing it open. "Hello? Is that you lunch" Izzy called out quietly. "To the dining hall!" Izzy, Lindsay and Beth all raced to the elevator and took it down to the lobby. They exited to the lobby to find two gurneys, with bodies on each of them, soaked in blood. It was revealed the gurneys carried the body of Noah and the severed body of Trent.. The only bodies that weren't present were those of Blainley, Josh and Heather. There was a large stain of blood where her body was, but it was nowhere in sight and no one knew why the blood stain was there to begin with.

The three girls entered the dining hall together. The dining hall was humongous. It was filled with large circular tables, decorated with green carpet, wood paneled walls, giant golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and many ostentatious paintings hung around the room. Sierra, Cody, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler and Courtney were all seated at a table near the center of the room. Izzy, Lindsay and Beth all seated themselves at the table, filling up every seat at the table except for one. Everyone sat at the table in silence. No one knew what to say or what to do. Everyone thought they were finally free from the Killer. That they had escaped it all. They had three more days left at Playa Des Losers after this day, and then they were free. Chris had attempted to reach out to authorities but the telephone lines had been cut and there was no internet reception whatsoever on the island.

"Does anyone know where Alejandro is?" Bridgette asked, her voice quivering with fear with the possibility that he could be dead. Bridgette caught the gaze of Courtney, who had an expression of pure malice and hatred. She had not forgiven Bridgette nor LeShawna for throwing her journal into Izzy, Cody, Noah and Sierra's room.

"He's up in our room." Tyler replied, looking down at the table, shielding his face from everyone so they wouldn't see the tears that had began swelling up in his eyes. This caught the attention of Lindsay. She could tell something was wrong with Tyler, but eventually became distracted with another task. Lunch was served moments later and everyone ate in complete silence. No one discussed anything of the events that had happened since their arrival to Playa Des Losers and no one discussed anything at all. The entire meal was silent until the very end.

"We can't let this defeat us!" cried Sierra, jumping up on the table. Everyone jumped in their seat in shock and stared at Sierra. "We are the Total Drama crew! We can fight through this and stop whoever is causing us all this harm! I believe in every single one of you." Everyone remained in silence, unable to respond to Sierra's announcement. Sierra was right. They had been with each other for three years and most had grown very close to each other. They could not let this horrible crime defeat them. This was the time to persevere and carry on and remain strong. It was cheesy, but it was true. In all honestly, no one knew what to do. This wasn't a game. People were dying, being slaughtered. Their friends and their loved ones were being killed and it seemed there was nothing they could do about it.

"Let's do this!" Geoff slurred, falling forward onto the table. Bridgette flashed an uneasy grin to everyone,trying to remain as her hammered boyfriend began rambling on about random, irrelevant things.

"Geoff...maybe you should go upstairs." Bridgette suggested as she attempted to help Geoff out of his seat. She wanted to get him away from everyone before he could embarrass her anymore than he already was.

"Dude...are you okay?" asked Cody, observing Geoff's bloodshot eyes. Geoff released an intoxicated giggle and Cody got a nose full of Geoff's liquored breath. Cody groaned in discomfort and sunk down in his chair. Sierra put her arm around Cody and smothered him with her breasts. LeShawna noticed the tense situation going on with Bridgette and Geoff and stood up to assist.

"I got this girl, you just sit down and enjoy lunch." LeShawna said, leading Bridgette back to her seat. Before Bridgette could object, LeShawna had marched Geoff out of the dining hall with no effort at all. She pushed him out and closed the giant doors that lead out of the room and locked them. "Now that is how a sista' does it!" she cheered, snapping her fingers and strutting back to the table.

"More like that's how a bitch does it." scoffed Courtney under her breath, just audible enough that LeShawna and a few other could hear.

"Don't think I didn't hear you." LeShawna grumbled, sitting down in her seat and giving Courtney a satre of anger.

For the next couple of hours, everyone carried out casual conversation, discussing their dreams and their aspirations for life. Time went on as it does and after a very lengthy and open conversation, most of everyone had left the table to go elsewhere in the hotel. Only Bridgette, Sierra, Cody and Courtney remained at the table. Sierra had for the eighth time, ordered dessert for herself and was scarfing down another bowl of ice cream. Courtney was on her PDA, attempting to reach the outside world and make communications. Cody was sitting, bored and Sierra wasn't letting him leave until she did. Bridgette stayed at the table because she was trying to enjoy the company of others, and right now during this time of crisis, that is all that she wanted. However, this wasn't working for her.

Though she was surrounded and in the company of people, Bridgette felt truly alone. She felt like she couldn't take to anyone about what was happening without them getting annoyed. Everyone was trying to keep a positive outlook on the situation, which was very hard to due. Geoff, the one Bridgette thought she could turn to, dismissed her whenever she approached him. He had grown accustomed to drinking, and he did a lot of it. Bridgette was worried Geoff was hurting himself with his excessive amount of alcohol intake on an hourly basis. Since arriving to the island, Geoff had been constantly drunk, and this lunch they all had was no exception. Bridgette was very mortified with his behavior. She didn't want people to think her relationship was in jeopardy and she cared a lot about Geoff and couldn't stand seeing him do something like this to himself.

"I'm going to ask Chef if I can get some banana pudding!" Sierra said. "I am just so starving and this food is amazing! I hope he doesn't mind me being a little-"

"Fat?" Courtney interjected. Courtney glared at Sierra and hastily looked away from her. Sierra crossed her arms and stopped off to the kitchen to go talk to Chef. Courtney looked around the table to realize she was only sitting with Bridgette and Cody now. "Well this is uncomfortable." Courtney got up and walked out of the dining hall, disgusted by the mere thought of sitting near Bridgette. Cody rolled his eyes and turned to Bridgette, who was very tuned out at the moment.

"So, what's going on with Geoff?" Cody asked with honest concern in his tone. Bridgette turned to Cody with tears swelling up in her eyes. "Bridgette…" Cody handed Bridgette and napkin off of the table and she tried her eyes with it. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I don't want to see Geoff do this to himself. I care so much about him and it hurts me to see him hurting so much he does this." Bridgette sobbed into her napkin. "He used to be a happy, fun loving guy and now he's just miserable and depressed and it's all my fault. I made us take this leadership position over everyone and make it our responsibility to make sure everyone is alive. We didn't do that and I've learned it isn't our fault by Geoff doesn't feel that way. He cares about everyone so much and this is destroying him…"

"Bridgette…" Cody gave Bridgette a tight hug and patted her on the back. "We're almost out of here It's okay." The sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the dining hall and Cody and Bridgette turned to see Sierra standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Sierra?"

"Hands off of him! You hussey!" Sierra screamed, charging full speed at Bridgette. She dove right into Bridgette and she fell backwards out of her chair onto the ground. "Don't you steal my man!" Sierra began slapping Bridgette all over her face.

"Stop!" Cody shouted, watching as Sierra's attack got more aggressive. "Sierra, stop right now!" Cody continued to watch, unable to think of what to do. With one, strong kick, Bridgette got Sierra off of her.

"Too...much...sugar…" Sierra panted, collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.

"What the hell!" Bridgette angrily screamed at Sierra. "Whatever, I'm out of here." Bridgette stomped out of the dining hall, leaving only Sierra and Cody.

"I didn't find any ice cream." stated Sierra, sitting up.

"Good!" Cody said. "You don't need to consume anything with sugar or caffeine for the next five years."

"But I did see something weird." Sierra began, standing up. "I didn't see Chef anywhere and on one of the counters was this weird blood stained journal. I opened it up and began looking through it and it was Courtney's journal!"

"Didn't Noah have Courtney's journal when Izzy kicked him out of our hotel room?" Cody asked nervously. Sierra nodded obnoxiously with a weird, disturbed expression. "And he was...killed. But why is the journal in the kitchen? Someone must have put it there."

"We have to go investigate." Sierra said, grabbing Cody and dragging him into the kitchen. She pulled him to the back of the large kitchen where most of the canned goods were, stacked high up ons shelves, creating a maze of some sort. "It was right here." Sierra walked up to a counter which had a few small blood stains on it. "It's gone?" Sierra began frantically looking around. "I swear it was here!"

"Can we just go? This place is making me uncomfortable." Cody grunted, huddling close to Sierra. Sierra however persisted and continued her search for Courtney's missing journal. She began throwing cabinets open, looking in the freezers and looking behind items stacked on shelves. "Sierra this is really pointless. It would be better if we just left." A large shelf filled with canned soups then tipped over and hit the ground with a large crash. Sierra and Cody screamed and turned towards the overturned shelf. "What on earth?!" Cody cried as he was pulled up off of the ground by Sierra.

"Who goes there villain?" Sierra called out heroically. "I am not scared of you, you will not defeat me! This is your end!" Sierra picked up a large salad fork and held it out in front of her defensively. She backed up against a shelf stacked with bags of flour. She motioned for Cody to come over to her, which he did. They stood in silence as they heard footsteps echo in the kitchen. Sierra moved two bags of flour apart from each other to create window so she could see through the shelf into the rest of the kitchen. There was no one in sight. She turned around to see Cody army crawling down the aisle of shelves. "Where are you going?" Sierra whispered. Cody looked at Sierra and continued crawling away.

Before Sierra could walk over the Cody, a hand came through from the other side of the shelf and grabbed Sierra by the hair. Sierra let out a wild scream as she struggled to escape. Sierra face planted into the ground and rolled over to see the shelf she had just been leaning against tipping over. The shelf smashed down on her, and so did all the bags of flour. Cody hopped off of the ground to see the Killer standing where the shelf used to stand. The Killer paid no attention to Cody and went directly to Sierra. Struggling to get out from underneath the shelf, Sierra let out a series of screams to alert anyone nearby of her distress. Cody stood, frozeo in thought on if he should try to help Sierra or go get help. The Killer stood next to Sierra and watched her attempt to squirm away. With all their might, the Killer kicked Sierra right across the face. They withdrew a blade from inside their rode and kneeled over Sierra, who was profusely crying. The Killer was suddenly tackled by Cody and thrown the the ground, losing their knife which had slid across the kitchen floor.

Cody began weakly punching the Killer which had no effect at all. The Killer kicked Cody off of them and socked him right across the face. Cody slammed into the ground, out cold from the intensity of the punch. The Killer turned their attention to Sierra, who was finally free from the shelf which trapped her. "Don't you ever touch my Codykins like that!" Sierra ran full speed at the Killer with her arms out. Reacting very swiftly, the Killer took a glass bowl off of a nearby counter and smashed it into Sierra's face. Sierra flew back and fell onto the ground. The Killer picked up a broken shard of the glass bowl and stabbed Sierra right through the right eye. They removed the shard and stabbed Sierra in the other eye. With the same piece of glass, they slowly began slicing Sierra's face off.


	11. Revealed

No one had seen Cody or SIerra since yesterday and people were starting get worried. They searched around as much of the hotel as they could, with the exception of the third, fourth and fifth floor which were reported to be dilapidated and falling apart. Word had been spread that they were murdered or kidnapped. There was no evidence, no clue and no trace of them. LeShawna and Bridgette agreed to search the dining hall and kitchen, the last place Cody and Sierra were left. They only had two more days left on the island and their contract was over, and so was their reunion. Though Chris couldn't reach the proper authorities to inform them of the current situation, once the reunion was over, everyone was going to be given a flight back to their hometown, personally and unexpectedly generous of Chris. That would certainly be the end of their dilemma, or so they thought. The unfortunate thing was, very few people would be returning home to see their families. Very few people's lives would be the same. But one person, would go on to leave a legacy that would forever change the lives of those who survived to tell the tale.

Bridgette and LeShawna entered the kitchen and were greeted by a cool gust of wind. The entire kitchen was silent, the only sound being that of the old air conditioning unit. Everything was cold, metallic, desolate. It as if everything was frozen in time and it hadn't been disturbed in years, which wasn't true. It appeared as if someone had completely clean up the entire kitchen. Nothing was out of place, everything was picked up, all dishes and glassware were put away and everything had been fully wiped down. Both Bridgette and LeShawna knew something fishy was going on. Someone came into the kitchen at some point and cleaned everything up, but the real question was why? Why did someone clean up the entire kitchen? What were they trying to cover up? What are they hiding? The two girls made it to the back of the kitchen, unknowingly to them, the spot where Cody and Sierra were attacked.

"I don't get it. There ain't nothing here. It's literally like those two fools just disappeared into thin air!" LeShawna said, observing the state of the kitchen.

"This is so stressful." Bridgette moaned, sitting down and leaning up against a counter. "I can't even imagine what happened to them." Bridgette rested her head against her knees and wrapped her arms around them. This was pointless. She didn't want to waste time looking for Cody and Sierra when she could be caring for Geoff, who needed her help desperately. As she pondered her thoughts, Bridgette noticed some small pieces of glass glittering on the ground. She picked them up and showed them to LeShawna.

"What...is that glass?" asked Leshawna, leaning in closer, squinting her eyes to adjust her focus.

"Look at this one." Bridgette said, holding up a larger piece of glass she found tucked away underneath the counter she had been leaning against. "Blood." Indeed there was blood around the edges of the shard of glass LeShawna's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth in shock. The two girls knew something bad had happened to Cody and Sierra now. "We have to show the others!" She stood up, once again to be greeted by a chilling wind.

"Where in the hell is that coming from? I can not deal with this Arctic temperature." LeShawna complained.

"Who cares? We have to show everyone what we found!" urged Bridgette. The two girls started walking towards the door to exit the kitchen when another giant freezing wind came over them. Impatient and frustrated, they searched for the source of the winds. They stumbled upon a giant walk in freezer, used for storing large quantities of meat. The door was wide open and inside, barely visible, was a person. LeShawna anxiously entered the freezer, rubbing her arms to warm up her body. Upon closer inspection, she discovered the body of Cody, impaled on a meat hook, hanging several feet off of the ground. An enormous pool of blood had gathered beneath him, and his skin was a ghostly white. LeShawna was frozen in horror. Bridgette entered the freezer after LeShawna to see what she had discovered. Bridgette screamed and backed out of the freezer and quick as she could, tripping over her feet and falling to the ground. Cody's lifeless body hung, his eyes wide open, staring directly at LeShawna.

Bridgette stood up, sobbing uncontrollably. She backed up, ready to run to alert others of their horrifying discovery. Turning around to bolt to the door, she spun right into the Killer. Bridgette was once more paralyzed in fear, her gazed focused on the Killer's eerie mask, which was stitched together from what appeared to be old rags or some kind of burlap sack. "LeShawna!" Bridgette screamed. Bridgette bolted away from the Killer, but was grabbed by her ponytail. The Killer gripped Bridgette by the entirety of her hair and slammed her face into a counter and threw her onto the ground. Bridgette held her nose, which was totally shattered and leaking large amounts of blood. The Killer stepped over the freezer and began to close it. LeShawna yelled in panic and ran towards the door as it began closing. The door slammed onto LeShawna's right hand as she attempted to keep the door from closing. Her bone's cracked and she fell backwards, howling in pain. The Killer closed the freezer door and quickly applied the lock to the door, which was only accessible by a key that the Killer had.

With no other option, Bridgette bolted out of the kitchen, her heart racing and tears streaming down her face. She didn't look back, she couldn't. All that was on her mind was to tell the others what had just happened and that she had to get to safety. Bridgette burst through the door to the stairwell and sprinted up the steps. Fearing the Killer was behind her, she entered through a door leading to the fourth floor. She quietly closed the door behind her, which locked with an echoing click. She turned around to see how in despair the fourth floor was. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust. Trash and other garbage littered the floors. The paint was peeling off of the walls and ceiling. The floor had planks of wood coming up or missing. It is as if the floor was completely trashed and then left untouched for several decades. Bridgette was filled with an intense emotion of fear and uncomfortableness. She turned around to open the door to see the KIller standing on the other side of it. In the Killer's hand was a key. They stuck the key into the door and locked it, trapping Bridgette on the fourth floor.

Lindsay and Beth, led by Izzy, were all standing outside of Alejandro and Tyler's room, dressed head to toe in black. Izzy had a hammer in one hand, and a small hatchet in the other. Lindsay and Beth glanced at each other questionably. Izzy threw herself to the ground and crawled up to the door. She took out a small cup from inside a trench coat she was wearing, and placed the open side on the door and her ear to the other. She was listening for sounds. Izzy took the cup down and nodded and Lindsay and Beth. Izzy clenched the cup tightly in her hands until it shattered into multiple pieces. She picked up one long jagged piece and inserted it into the slot for key cards. She held up the hammer and smashed the piece of glass into the key card. There was a little 'beep', and a light on the lock flashed green. "Works every time!" Izzy chuckled.

"How...how was that even possible?" Beth questioned to herself.

"You pick up so many awesome tricks in mental wards!" Izzy laughed, opening up the door. She put her finger to her lips and began blinking at Beth and Lindsay in morse code.

"What...are you having an aneurysm?" Lindsay asked, jabbing Izzy in the eyes. Izzy growled and grabbed Lindsay by the hand and aggressively cracked all her knuckles.

"Stupid whore. It's morse code for 'be quiet'!" Izzy bitterly whispered to Beth and Lindsay. The three girls proceeded to army crawl into the room. The room was pitch black, the only light peeking through the halfway closed curtains to the windows. The room was quiet with the exception of Alejandro's snoring. Izzy crawled right up to the bed Alejandro was sleeping at and slowly rose off the floor. She raised her hatchet, Beth and Lindsay watching her intently. Izzy slammed the hatchet down into the nightstand. Alejandro yelped and scrambled to get out of bed. He turned on the light on the nightstand and met eyes with Izzy, who was twirling her hammer. "Hello, trader." Izzy pushed Alejandro back on the bed. She tore her hatchet out of the nightstand and handed it to Lindsay. Izzy pulled a baseball bat out of her trenchcoat, and handed the hammer to Beth.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Alejandro bellowed.

"I know what you did to my Tyler!" Lindsay said, pointing the hatchet at Alejandro. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

"You hurt my best friend you bully." Beth added, tossing her hammer into the air. Before she could catch it, it fell back down and knocked her into the head.

"You're going to die." Izzy sneered, aiming her baseball bat at Alejandro's crotch.

"Ladies, please." Alejandro began, standing up on the bed, revealing his sexy body. "Why would you want to kill me, when you could have all of this?" Izzy screamed and whacked Alejandro in the stomach. Alejandro released a wail of pain and held himself and collapsed onto the bed. "Please! Don't do this!"

"Izzy, I think this is going a bit far. Didn't you want to fake kill him? Lindsay asked, dropping her hatchet onto Beth. Beth screamed when the hatched sliced down her arm to her hand.

"You can get mad at me all you want, but Tyler is just as guilty!" Alejandro stated. "You're mad at me for seducing him, but aren't mad at him for going along with it and enabling it even more?" Lindsay stopped and actually thought of what Alejandro was saying. It truly made sense. Lindsay felt pure anger for Alejandro, but hadn't even thought of how guilty Tyer was. Lindsay leaned back onto the dresser and let out an exasperated, dejected sigh, knocking over one of the lamps on it. "See? I'm right."

"Shut up, Al! Just say the word Lindsay, and his brains are all over this hotel room ceiling!" Izzy howled. Izzy hopped up on the nightstand by the bed and raised the bat over Alejandro's head. Alejandro covered his head and cowered as Izzy began to laugh insanely.

"Stop it. Just stop." Lindsay groaned. Alejandro and Izzy both turned to Lindsay in confusion.

"You don't want his skull bashed in?" Izzy asked.

"You don't want my brains all over the wall?" Alejandro asked. Lindsay shook her head. She walked over to the bed opposite Alejandro's and sat down.

"I shouldn't be mad anymore. This was both Tyler and you's fault. It isn't fair to be super mad at you but not him." Lindsay said. "Yes I'm mad about it, but you don't deserve to have all your gooey brain matter all over the place. You may have hurt me, but you don't deserve to be hurt back." Izzy rolled her eyes and dropped the baseball bat to the ground.

"You got lucky. You screw me over, you'll never walk again and have to have all your food puréed!" Izzy threatened, waving her finger in Alejandro's face.

"That's so brave of your Lindsay!" Beth said, shakily standing up, her right arm bleeding everywhere and a huge bruise on her forehead. The three girls exited the room, leaving Alejandro.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Izzy began. "Why don't I stay in your room for the rest of the trip! Noah is dead, and Cody and Sierra have vanished! I'm so bored and so alone in my room. Wouldn't it be so super if we all stayed together?"

"That...sounds...like the best idea ever!" Lindsay squealed hugging Izzy.

"We only have two beds though." Beth reminded. Lindsay stopped and pondered for a few moments.

"The bathtub is comfortable. You're short enough to sleep in it too!" Lindsay said, patting Beth on the head. Lindsay and Izzy linked arms and continued down the hall, laughing together. Beth groaned and rolled her eyes, following the two girls to their room. The girl rounded the corner to be greeted by Eva. All the girls let out an ear piercing shriek while Eva stared at them with her usual pout.

"It's so hideous! What is it?" Izzy cringed, poking Eva's mole. Eva grabbed Izzy by the hand and threw her back. "Ouch, watch yourself ho!"

"Edna, where have you been?" Lindsay asked.

"What the hell are you even talking about? I've been here the whole time, stuck in this shitty hotel just like you all have." Eva replied.

"You weren't at dinner last night, and I don't think anyone has seen you since we got here." Beth interjected.

"Guilty!" Izzy screamed, slamming her first into the wall. Eva locked eyes with Izzy and growled. Izzy slowly sunk to the ground and hid behind Lindsay and Beth.

"I'm looking for Blainley and Heather. I can't find either of them. They both ran off when we got here and I have no clue where they are. Not that I give a shit." Eva explained.

"I saw Blainley yesterday." Lindsay revealed. All the girls gasped in shock and proceeded to ask Lindsay for the details. "I was looking for Beth and I went to the top floor, which is actually the hotel manager's suite, and Josh was staying up there! He then began screaming how Blainley asked him to write a book called the 'Wawanakwa Massacre' about all the Total Drama contestants being killed, and when he declined she freaked out! Then all these murders started happening and she began writing her book. I didn't even see Blainley but like, we basically saw her in our minds."

"That two faced bitch!" Eva hollered. "I knew she was up to no good. This all makes sense! I bet she's had this plan the whole time and is doing this to revive her dead career."

"I guess that makes sense, but Blainely has been there when we've discovered the dead bodies. So she can't be doing it." Beth said.

"Alone." Izzy whispered, standing up. "She can't be doing it alone. Who else could be helping her? You?"

"As if!" Eva snapped. "I may hate half of you, but I don't want anyone dead. Who else is evil, crazy, unstable and hates the entire cast?"

"You." Izzy said. "And Heather. And Courtney"

Courtney turned the faucet to the bathtub. Warm water rushed out and began filling up the tub. She was still angry over LeShawna and Bridgette stealing her journal. Courtney couldn't wait for the two of them to come back to their room so she could scream at them anymore. Little did she know, they'd probably never come back. "Stupid. All of them! Stupid!" Courtney murmured to herself, kicking her shoes off. "Who even cares what I do? People are dying and they're more concerned about what I'm doing? I'm not killing people! I just want my fucking college paid off!" Courtney screamed, throwing her clothes onto the ground. She gripped herself and took several deep breaths. "You're okay Courtney, you're okay." Courtney turned to the tub, now full, and slowly put on foot in and then another. Soon she was fully in the tub, relaxing and rejuvenating.

A loud dinging sound broke the silence, coming from Courtney's PDA. Courtney rolled her eyes and ignored the dinging. Yet, the dinging persisted. "For the love of -" Courtney stood up and got out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around herself and looked at her PDA. A message from Blainely appeared; 'The deal is over. And so are you.' Courtney laughed and threw her PDA back onto the counter. "What a fucking joke." The door to the room then opened. "Bridgette? LeShawna?" Courtney called out. Slowly, she opened up the bathroom door and looked around. The door to the room was wide open but no one was in sight. A rattling came from the closet door. Courtney whipped her head in the direction of the closet and slowly walked to it. She flung open the closet doors. Hanging by the neck from the clothes rack, was Heather. Courtney shrieked in terror and fell to the ground. The Killer then emerged from behind Heather's body, knife in hand.

"Blainley, is that you?" The Killer shook their head and took a few steps forward towards Courtney. "It has to be...I know it." Courtney dashed for the door, but the Killer caught up to her and kicked her into the bathroom. Courtney quickly stood up and reached her hand to the bathroom counter, looking for something to defend herself with. She grabbed a blowdryer and began flinging it around by its cord, like a lasso. "Take one more step closer, I dare you!" The Killer grabbed their mask and slowly tore it off and dropped it to the ground. Courtney gasped in complete and utter shock. "What?! How the - what?!" Courtney started backing up as the Killer began approaching her.

"Don't act like you're surprised. You're expendable, just like the rest of them. Don't think making that deal with Blainley would give you some sort of immunity." The Killer jeered. They then thrusted at Courtney, grabbing the blow dryer by its cord and wrapping it around Courtney's neck. "This is for the past three seasons!" The Killer punched Courtney across the face, causing her to tumble into the bath. The Killer plugged the blowdryer into the wall outlet and Courtney was fried alive. She screamed as the electricity surged through her body from the active blowdryer being in the water. Struggling to get out of the tub, the Killer kicked Courtney square in the face. She flew back and smashed her head into the wall and sunk underneath the water, dead.

The Killer unplugged the blowdryer from the wall and unwrapped from around Courtney's neck. They repositioned Courtney so she looked as if she had been peacefully laying in the tub. They replugged the blowdryer into the wall and threw it back in the tub. Next, they walked over to the desk in the room and took out a piece of stationery and wrote: 'I can't go on like this. I have to pay for what I have done to everyone. No one deserves the pain I caused them, but I do. This is the end of it all. Goodbye.' The Killer walked over to the bathroom and placed the note on the bathroom counter. They walked back into the main room and placed Heather's body on the bed and proceeded to write another note: 'The guilt is tearing me apart. Everyday is a battle, and causes me more heartache and pain. I am no woman for this world. I don't deserve to live after everyone I've killed.' and placed it on the nightstand. The Killer took their knife and sliced multiple cuts up and down both of Heather's arms and legs. They placed the knife in Heather's hand. The Killer took off their costume and placed it on the bed opposite of Heather, along with the mask. "My work here is done." They said to themselves. As the left, the propped open the door, sure that someone would discover this.

Hours had passed and LeShawna was close to the point of exhaustion and passing out. The freezer was only set at fifty degrees, but so much time had passed since she'd been locked in there. She was dehydrated, tired and extremely cold. It would only be a matter of a few more hours until she died of hypothermia. She had tired herself out from banging and screaming on the door. LeShawna was locked in there, alone with the dead body of Cody. In a stroke of luck, the sound of a lock turning from outside was heard. LeShawna's heart skipped a few beats and she quickly scrambled up off the ground from her fetal position. "Hello! Is someone there? It's LeShawna! Please let me out!" Another click was heard and the freezer door opened up to reveal Chris on the other side. "Thank the Lord!" LeShawna praised, hugging onto Chris. Chris looked inside to freezer to see Cody's body.

"Jesus!" Chris gasped, stepping away.

"We got to get out of here! The Killer, he killed Cody and Sierra, I know it! And probably got Bridgette too! Please! There has to be a way to get of this damn island!" LeShawna pleaded. "You can't keep us here because of our contracts!"

"I'm not, not anymore. Since we got here I've been trying to contact the outside world. I managed to get a hold of the police, coast guard, whatever you want to call it. They're going to be over here shortly." Chris announced. LeShawna let out a cry of show and gave Chris another hug. "Shortly as in two days. When your contract ends." LeShawna let go of Chris and smacked him across the face.

"We got to be stuck up in this janky hotel with a serial killer on the loose for two more days?! This is all your fault! What, did you tell the police they have to wait for our contracts to expire?!" LeShawna screamed.

"No! We're just so off the grid and out of the way, it's gonna take them awhile to get out here. I sorta hosted this reunion illegally too. No one has any record of knowledge any of us are out here, so it took a lot of convincing to keep someone out here. They kinda don't believe me and kinda aren't putting it at the top of their priorities." Chris confessed. LeShawna stared at Chris, baffled. She shook her head and laughed.

"This is ridiculous." LeShawna said. "Fucking ridiculous! How did you even manage to contact the police?"

"There's a working phone in the manager's office behind the front desk." Chris answered. "I mean -" LeShawna stomped past Chris and bolted to the main lobby. Chris turned around and chased after her. "LeShawna, don't!"

"Maybe if they hear someone else, they'll take it seriously." LeShawna said. She moved past the front desk to the manager's office and flung open the door, Chris right behind her. LeShawna scanned the room and found the phone. "Here we go. Let's get 911 up in here." Chris closed the door and let out a sigh, shaking his head. LeShawna typed in 911 and started the call. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. "Is anyone gonna answer?" Suddenly, the call went dead. LeShawna turned to see Chris holding the cut-in-half cord to the phone. "What the hell you do that for?"

"I didn't want to do this LeShawna. I really didn't." Chris began.

"What do you mean?" LeShawna asked nervously, backing away from Chris. Chris reached behind him and pulled out a letter opener. "Chris!"

"It was going to happen sooner or later. I just didn't think it would happen like this." Chris began stepping towards LeShawna. "But you left me no choice. The police need to come as scheduled for it all to work out. Not a moment sooner, nor later."

"You won't get away with this. You won't. You can't kill twenty five people and get away without facing the law! You hear me Chris? There will be justice." LeShawna said, backing into the wall.

"Maybe. But you won't be the one serving it." Chris replied, stabbing the letter opener into LeShawna's throat. "Look at all that blood." Chris noted, as deep red blood squirted out of LeShawna's neck, all over Chris' clothes and the floor. "This was a new fucking shirt, you goddamn bitch!" Chris screamed, repeatedly stabbing LeShawna in the neck until he cut a clear hole all the way through. "Fucking pig."


	12. The Beginning of the End

Darkness. Silence. Isolated. Bridgette held her bloody and broken nose as she wandered around the fourth floor. The floor smelled of death and decay, not that she could smell anything. Her shaky footsteps echoed down the uncomfortably quiet hallways. Several hours had passed since she had been locked in there by the Killer. The Killer had the key to the only way out, as far as Bridgette knew. Any door she came upon locked or broken. Bridgette reached the end of the hallway and came upon a door with an exit sign above it. Bridgette filled with enthusiasm and pushed the door open. Behind the door was a small square room was a singular old metal ladder which reached up to a grated metal platform above. Bridgette glanced up through the darkness to see more ladders leading up to more platforms. The ladders seemed to stretch on forever with no defined ending point. She didn't see a door, an exit, a window or anything.

With no other option, Bridgette began climbing up the ladder. She reached the first platform and started up another ladder, ascending into the darkness. She continued upwards for what seemed like forever. On the last ladder of her journey, she climbed up to a what seemed to be a ceiling. She pushed up on it and it jiggled, revealing to be a trap door. Bridgette wrapped her legs around the rungs of the latter and pushed up with both hands on the trap door. She looked up to see nothing but more pitch darkness. Bridgette climbed up through the trap door and found herself enclosed in a small room. She felt around, pounding on the walls and looking for a light switch. She came upon a door handle and turned it, opening up a door leading into a hotel room.

A sight laid before Bridgette's eyes so terrifying, she would never forget it. On one bed laid the costume and mask of the Killer that had been stalking everyone for days. On the other laid the bloodied and slashed body of Heather. Bridgette, filled with terror and awe, crossed over to the nightstand to read Heather's fake suicide note written by the actual Killer. Bridgette dashed for the door, almost missing the gruesome site in the bathroom. Discovering another fake suicide note, under Courtney, Bridgette hurried on to spread the news. She was relieved but also horrified. The Killers had been exposed and were gone which would mean an end to this nightmare. But it was so disturbing to find out who it was, and that they had the capability to kill.

"This can't be happening. I can't believe this." Bridgette muttered repeatedly as she hurried to the elevator. She got in and punched the button to the ninth floor. Bridgette sped out of the elevator right as it cracked open, running right into Lindsay, Beth, Izzy and Eva.

"Bridgette!" Beth cried, tumbling backwards.

"Beth! What happened to you?" Bridgette asked concerningly, afraid she was attacked by the Killer.

"Oh, nothing much." Beth replied casually. "Just a few bruises and bumps. My fault."

"What are these?!" Izzy chimed, taking the fake suicide letters from Bridgette hands. Before anyone could react, Izzy skimmed through the two of them and stood motionless.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay inquired, stepping over to Izzy. Everyone else huddled by Izzy and read the notes.

"I knew it! Those bitches! Out of everyone! Of course!" Eva screamed, stomping her foot on the ground. "Good riddance. Now we don't have to worry about this bullshit anymore. I'm done with this!"

"Are you sure about that?" Beth asked, crossing her arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eva retorted, cracking her knuckles.

"Well…" Beth began. She cleared her throat and took several deep breaths. "When we were still on the island you we saw you burying trash in the woods for Chef in exchange for his protection to make sure you don't get killed!" Beth blurted out, almost all her words running together. Everyone gasped and turned to Eva. Even with her best poker face, Eva couldn't cover up that she was hiding something.

"You were burying bodies, weren't you?" Izzy asked, almost positive that's what Eva had to be doing. "It makes sense! What else would you be burying? I doubt it was 'trash'."

"Why would she be burying bodies?" Bridgette interjected. Courtney and Heather were the killers. Why and how would Chef be linked to them?"

"Maybe they killed people, and threatened Chef if he didn't dispose of the bodies!" Lindsay declared.

"But why would the bodies need to be disposed of?" Bridgette added. "We all knew what happened. What would anyone gain from this? Granted, burying trash in the woods is sketchy, and it deserves an explanation. Eva?" Bridgette raised her eyebrows at Eva. Eva was strong willed, but the pressure of all the girls staring at her caused her to break.

"Fine!" Eva hollered, shaking her fist wildly. "We all know I have a bit of a temper issue. Once things started going wrong with the killings, people obviously suspected me. Who wouldn't? Chef approached me one morning on my jog and told me he would help me if I helped him. He said if I buried some 'trash' for him in the woods, then he would promise to keep me protected from any 'danger' and make sure any suspicion would be shifted from me to someone else."

"Shift suspicion?" Bridgette muttered. She looked at the two suicide notes and her jaw dropped. "These notes...have the exact same handwriting. Courtney and Heather were murdered and set up to look like they killed themselves. The Killer is still out there!"

"That's it." Eva said. "We're getting out of here. Tonight."

"There's still so many unanswered questions. Who is doing this? Why? What are they trying to gain? Is there a pattern to the murders? What was that so called 'trash' you had to bury?" Bridgette asked.

"Bodies." Eva confessed. "Chef had me bury the bodies of everyone who was killed at Camp Wawanakwa. I didn't question why. He just told me I would be safe."

"Then that means...Chef is…" Beth stuttered. "...he's part of this."

"Or he's just a pawn, just like Eva." Izzy suggested. "Maybe someone asked Chef to do that. I feel like this whole thing goes alot deeper than anyway knows."

"Standing around speculating won't help us. We need to get out of here right now!" Bridgette demanded. "Let's all get our luggage and meet in the lobby. I'll go get Geoff. Lindsay, go get Tyler. Someone can go get Alejandro." With that, the five girls parted and went to their respective rooms.

Alejandro shut his suitcase and locked it. Just having finished packing his clothes, he knew it was time for him to leave. The damage he had cause had set in. He had been exposed and his ever so fragile reputation had been shattered to pieces. For a brief moment, Alejandro sat at the foot of the bed and looked around the messy again. He vowed to never again let his emotions control him like they did when Tyler broke up with him. Alejandro lifted off the bed and walked to the door, taking a moment to recollect his thoughts. Opening the door he came face to face with Tyler. The two froze, paralyzed with fear and anxiety. The two tried to walk past each other several times, constantly bumping into each other. Alejandro stepped to the side and let Tyler enter the room. Alejandro wished so desperately for Tyler to say something to him, and he wanted to say something to him. He knew anything that would be said would just lead to a fight.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he stood in the doorway, ready to leave. There had to be something more there. He had to say something to Tyler, who was busy packing up his stuff. He couldn't just leave everything on these kind of terms. Someone had to break the silence. Alejandro turned to face inside the room and leaned against the open doorway. He opened his mouth, but words wouldn't come out. He kept stumbling and tripping over his own ideas. "I'm sorry." slipped from his lips. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was hurt, I was angry and I was frustrated. I didn't take the time to determine how you felt and what you were going through." The silence from Tyler made Alejandro's heart sink. All he could hear was rustling from Tyler, packing up his belongings. It seemed to be useless to continue trying anymore, but it's not like it would matter anymore.

Tyler paused and listened, waiting for Alejandro to speak more. In truth, he loved getting an apology. It made him feel special, it made him feel better about what had happened. Maybe he and Alejandro weren't meant to be, but this apology made a world of a difference for Tyler. He could only hear what sounded like muffled sobs from Alejandro, followed by the hotel room door slamming. Tyler jumped at the sound and clenched onto his bag in fear. There it is. Alejandro is gone. Tyler knew he should have said something. Maybe if he said something Alejandro wouldn't have stormed out. But Tyler shouldn't have felt so guilty. What he was about to feel was going to be worse than any feelings caused by an ex lover.

The sounds of sobs and the slamming of the door were not what Tyler had initially thought. Standing before him was the Killer, with one hand on the door handle and the in the other was Alejandro. The Killer threw Alejandro forward, revealing bloody slices across his abdomen. Alejandro mustered up all the strength he had and reached out for Tyler with his hand. Tyler backed away, pressing himself against the glass sliding door leading to the balcony. The Killer leaned down by Alejandro's face and inserted their blade gently into his mouth. Alejandro begged to be spared through sobs to no avail. The Killer slid the knife down Alejandro's throat, puncturing directly through his neck. The Killer gazed into Alejandro's eyes as the life poured out of his neck as a sticky red fluid.

The Killer retrieved their blade and rose, turning their attention to Tyler who was stuck with nowhere to go. With no other option, Tyler reached up and grabbed a hold a hold of the curtain rod above the sliding glass door and yanked it down. He twirled it around and held it like a staff. The Killer audibly laughed under their mask and shook their head. With unprecedented strength, Tyler whacked the killer across the face and twice on the head. The Killer grabbed onto the curtain and stumbled backwards, getting tangled up in the curtain. Tyler bolted for the door and flung it open. He turned back and gave one last glance at Alejandro, who was unrecognizable, his face mangled and covered in blood. As Tyler spun out of the room, closing the door behind him, he smacked forehead first into Lindsay.

"Ouch!" Lindsay whined, grabbing onto her forehead. "Who? Oh! Tyler, it's you. I've been looking for you." Before Lindsay could continue, Tyler grabbed onto her and dragged her down the hallway, looking for the stairs or the elevator. "Tyler! What is going on! You're hurting me! Don't you think you've done enough of that?" Tyler stopped in his tracks at these words, almost tumbling forward over his feet. "I know about everything. I know you and Alejandra were getting together and you thought I wouldn't realize because I'm blonde."

"Lindsay, I'm sorry." Tyler half heartedly apologized. "But we need to go now! We can talk about this later." Tyler continued on, grabbing onto Lindsay's arm, but she wasn't budging.

"I want to talk about this now." Lindsay demanded. "I met with all the girls and we're getting all our bags and meeting down in the lobby. I came to tell you to get your stuff. We're gonna' try and leave tonight." Lindsay explained. She grabbed Tyler by the hand and started back towards his room. "Here, let's go back to your room and we can talk about this. I promise I won't be mad."

"No!" Tyler screamed, pulling from Lindsay's grip. "The Killer is in there! He killed Alejandro! He stabbed him right through the face and neck!" Tyler cried, visibly shaking. "Please, we have to go!"

"The Killers were Coury and Heater." Lindsay said. "Bridgette found suicide notes written by them confessing to everything and she found their dead bodies."

"Lindsay, I was just attacked." Tyler tried to explain, grabbing Lindsay by the arms. "I don't want anything to happen to me, or to you. Come on!" Lindsay reluctantly agreed, still not sure what to make of the whole ordeal and followed Tyler to the elevators.

"It turned out the suicide notes were faked and Hater and Court were actually killed." Lindsay added. Tyler turned to her, an expression of bewilderment on his face. "Oh." The light had finally turned on in Lindsay's head. "So the Killer is still out there." Tyler nodded and rolled his eyes, jabbing the elevator buttons. Out of all the bad things that could happen, the most obvious happened. From around the corner, the Killer appeared, staring down Tyler and Lindsay.

Lindsay and Tyler both shrieked in terror at the sight of the Killer. The elevator doors opened just in time and the two dashed right into the elevator and pushed the button to go to the lobby. The Killer, determined to get them, charged forward right as the elevator doors began closing. With immense speed, the Killer reached the elevator. What they didn't count on, was tripping over their costume and staggering forward, slamming head first into the elevator. The Killer rammed into the wall of the elevator and sunk to the ground, seemingly unconscious. The elevator door closed and began descending to the lobby. Tyler and Lindsay looked at each other in panic, unsure of what to do.

"Take off his mask." Lindsay suggested, kneeling down by the Killer. As she reached for the hideous, dirty and tattered mask, the Killer stirred, causing Lindsay to jump back. "Oh shit!" Lindsay yelped, kicking the Killer in the side.

"I think they might be out cold. They rammed in here pretty hard." Tyler commented. He glanced up at the floor counter to see they were almost at the lobby. He began tapping his fingers anxiously on the walls, praying the elevator would reach the lobby before the Killer woke up and they could escape from them. But of course, good luck was not in anyone's fortune here.

The Killer jerked into consciousness and Tyler and Lindsay could see their eyes opening through the holes of their mask. Lindsay and Tyler yelled in terror and began pounding on the elevator doors. The elevator reached the lobby and came to a stand still. The two of them screamed and pounded on the elevator doors, hoping this would somehow make them open. Seemingly at the slowest speed ever, the elevator doors began opening. The Killer reached for their blade, which was on the side of the elevator opposite of them. Lindsay, thin as a stick, squeezed herself through the tiny opening between the two doors. Everyone was already gathered in the lobby; Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, Izzy and Eva.

"There you are!" Beth exclaimed to Lindsay. "I brought your stuff down for you!" Beth said, holding up one of Lindsay's dozens of bags.

"The Killer! Is in! The elevator!" Lindsay screamed, running over the group of people in between short breaths. "They're with Tyler!" Everyone broke out into full panic. Tyler began squirming through the opening in the elevator doors when the unexpected happened. Power to the entire building completely shut off. The only light came from the now setting sun, illuminating the hotel in an orange glow. With the power shut off, the elevator doors ceased opening and Tyler was trapped. "Grab onto him!" Lindsay bolted back to Tyler and grabbed onto his one arm sticking out and pulled. He budged, only slightly. She wasn't strong enough to get him out on her own. "Help me!"

Bridgette, Izzy, Beth and Eva all dashed over to the elevator and grabbed onto the side of Tyler hanging out of the elevator and pulled. Tyler let out a terrible scream and tears began streaming down his face. Everyone could hear the chilling chuckles of the Killer from inside the elevator, and the sound of a blade slicing deep through skin. Just as it felt as if Tyler was going to pop out of the elevator, they felt a resistance. The Killer was pulling Tyler back into the elevator. The Killer began overpowering the four girls and Tyler was being pulled back into the elevator, certain to meet his death. Geoff, who was wildly hungover and slightly still intoxicated glanced over and noticed the commotion. He had been drinking non stop over the past few days, trying to cope with all the horrible things happening. Geoff was unstable and was not in the right frame of mind and hadn't been for days. This instability was going to cost Tyler his life.

Geoff drunkenly stumbled over to the elevator and pushed everyone out of the way and gripped onto Tyler's arm. "I got this! Don't - don't worry every...body!" Geoff slurred, weakly pulling onto Tyler's arm.

"Stop it!" Bridgette cried, attempting to push Geoff out of the way.

"Lemme' help!" Geoff groaned as he was pushed out of the way by Bridgette. "Hey! The hell?!" The girls all rushed to Tyler and went to grab for his arm. Tyler slipped from their grip and was pulled into the darkness of the elevator. Everyone screamed in panic and tried to pry open the elevator, but it wouldn't budge. Screams vibrated throughout the elevator as blood spewed from the elevator opening. Tyler's face appeared in the opening between the two elevator doors for just a second. From what everyone could see, a knife had been stabbed directly through his head and through the other side. The entire hotel was just then lit up; the power restored. The elevator doors opened up to reveal the Killer standing over the mangled body of Tyler. The Killer pushed Tyler's body out of the elevator and pressed a button, closing the doors and seemingly disappearing.

"Tyler!" Lindsay wailed out, collapsing over his body in tears.

"Come on Lindsay." Beth said, grabbing Linsday by the shoulders. "We have to go!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Lindsay sobbed as she clutched onto Tyler's body. "He's gone! He's gone!" Lindsay cried repeatedly. As much as Beth tried to get Lindsay to move, she was stuck to the lifeless body of her boyfriend she loved. "He's gone! I wish I told him I wasn't mad at him!" Lindsay continued on and on, deprecating herself over not clearing things up after the Alejandro incident. During this commotion, Bridgette turned to Geoff, who was hunched over the front desk, holding his stomach.

"You!" Bridgette shouted as she stomped over to Geoff. "What the hell was that? Geoff? Answer me!" Bridgette rolled Geoff over and stood him upright.

"Wha? Babe? Babe! Hey, what...the fuck…." Geoff grumbled. Geoff suddenly felt a stinging pain across his face and soon realize he had just been slapped by Bridgette. "You...bitch, what the fuck was that for? I didn't even, who the hell!"

"I'm sick of this, Geoff! I'm sick of you drinking and getting wasted. You've done nothing but make this harder for all of us and it's your fault Tyler is dead!" Bridgette shouted, pushing Geoff. Geoff stumbled back and fell onto the ground. "I will never forgive you Geoff. My friend is dead. Her boyfriend is dead. Because of you!" Bridgette stepped over to her suitcase, picked it up and hurried out of the hotel and down to the docks. Beth was still comforting Lindsay who was still sobbing on top of Tyler. Eva and Izzy both looked at each other, not sure what to do next. Izzy glanced over behind the front desk and gasped.

"We must be pretty dumb." Izzy commented, pointing over to the door labeled 'Manager's Office' behind the front desk. "There's gotta' be a phone in here or at least something!" Izzy bolted over to the door and jumped in the air, kicking it down. Izzy screamed wildly and ran right back out. "LeShawna! She's dead! She's in there and she's dead! There's blood everywhere!"

"No, not LeShawna!" Beth cried out, running over to the manager's office to see the horror. "We have to get Chris! We have to find him."

"In this giant hotel?" Eva scoffed. "How easy do you think that is going to be? He could be anywhere! I'm not going back and getting lost in the hotel with a psychopath."

"We're already lost in the hotel with a psychopath." Izzy said, glancing up at Eva who countered her look with an angry expression. Izzy chuckled and looked away and began wandering off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Eva questioned while she walked after Izzy.

"Why are we just standing around just asking to be slaughtered?" Izzy retorted. "I'm going to look for Chris or Chef or Blaineley or someone! There are people here who have just disappeared since we've gotten here."

"They're probably dead you twit. Bridgette is at the docks, and we're safer if we stay down there until help arrives." Eva said.

"They won't be arriving until tomorrow at who knows what time! Today and possibly all of tomorrow." Beth informed the girls. "I'd rather we just all stay in a room together to stay safe."

"Unless one of us is the killer." Izzy commented as she idly strolled away.


	13. Ulterior Motives

Izzy wanted to search for Chris and Chef, but she shouldn't have been so concerned. The duo were doing just fine, tending to other matters. Chris had just poured himself a glass of a fine wine Josh had stored away. Chris sat down on an uncomfortable but aesthetically pleasing couch and took a deep breath. He tapped his fingers on his chin and began thinking. There had been many pit stops in his plan, many detours. Almost everything went off without a hitch, but problems still remained. For example, he never expected anyone would discover the manager's suite and stumble upon Josh's secret plans he'd been working on. Josh could have made a fortune and would have been in every newspaper and magazine. His expose on the murders, complete with 'first hand accounts' and exclusive pictures would have made him one hot ticket. Lindsay, in her infinite genius, really screwed things over for him. But it wasn't her fault. The mess just had to be covered up. The pictures, the laptop, the files. The pictures and filed were shredded, the computer destroyed in a fire, any trace of Josh's connection to the Killer was gone.

What's the point of overcomplicating things? If they don't work out, start fresh. Chris had hoped for fame for both him and Josh. Chris ultimately trapped Josh by sending him photos of the dead contestants and once Josh took Chris' offer, his fate was sealed. He had no way to escape the whole ordeal without being arrested. Josh of course, had no idea Chris orchestrated the whole event. Chris and Chef that is. Chris needed an accomplice, someone who would help him unconditionally and serve him. He knew Chef had nowhere else to go, no other source of income and life outside of Total Drama. Chris asked Chef to make sure the bodies were disposed of, and any trace of any murders were wiped away. Chef reached out to Eva to bury the bodies in exchange for protection, to shift blame to someone else. This was when the fake suicide notes under the guise of Courtney and Heather came into play.

Total Drama may have been over, but Chris and Chef were still playing their very own season. But what was the purpose of covering up all the murders? Hiding all the evidence, burying the bodies and making it seem as if nothing had ever happened? It was quite simple in truth, but this would be something that wouldn't come to fruition until later. The horrible truth behind Chris' twisted mind was ran deeper than anyone knew. Deeper than Chef knew or any other potential accomplices. Chris had the perfect plane to pin the blame on others, and come out a victor, a hero. He had the desire to come out of this situation looking like a saint, a hero, the ultimate truth teller. A curious sight caught Chris' eye as he gazed out the large glass windows overlooking the ocean. Bridgette was at the end of the docks and she was searching for something. A boat? A way out? A line of communication? It wasn't clear to Chris what she was looking for but she had to be stopped.

Chris stood up and crossed over to the kitchen counter to his tablet. He typed out a message to a chat; 'Someone take care of Bridgette. End of docks. This party isn't over yet.' He sent the message and breathed a breath of relief. He knew the police were coming, and they could be there as soon as midnight, or as late as midnight the next day. There was no true way to tell, but he had to make sure by the end of the day, it was all over. Chris' tablet began ringing; someone was calling him. He answered the call and waited. Silence. "What do you want?" Chris asked in an annoyed tone.

"Eva is playing the hero now. Was it really a good idea to shift blame off of her?" the person on the other end of the line asked.

"I don't think it matters." Chris replied. He switched out of the call app to another application, which brought up dozens of small videos. These videos were surveillance videos from cameras hidden all throughout the hotel. "Bridgette is down at the docks, Geoff is passed out drunk, Lindsay is sobbing over Tyler with Beth, Izzy walked away and I'm sure Eva will go her own way soon."

"These cameras were a good idea." The person said, followed by a short chuckle. "Eyes and ears everywhere gave us access to everyone's lives. We could find them wherever they were."

"Good job at stating the obvious." Chris muttered, rolling his eyes. "The sun is almost down and I really don't need this dragging out any longer. Eva, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Beth and Izzy are still roaming around. Get rid of them."

"Will do." the person said, hanging up the call.

Bridgette sat at the end of the docks enjoying a beautiful deep orange sunset. She appreciated it more than ever, knowing this could be the last one she'd ever seen. These horrible events had put everything in perspective for her. She appreciated the simple beauty of the sunset, and that's what mattered to her the most right now. It had been so long since she had rode a wave. She could just feel it. The salty wind running across her face, water splashing up onto her and she curved across a wave, the exhilarating excitement of being lifted high above the sea floor on a magnificent body of water. It was something she missed and she was desperate to feel again. She was mad at Geoff, and she would eventually forgive him, but she wasn't strong enough to handle him. The drinking and causing Tyler's death was too much for her to cope with. Her pensive thinking was disrupted by what sounded like a heavy set of footsteps. She turned around to see Eva standing before her, arms crossed as usual. Bridgette hadn't liked Eva, but this gruesome situation seemed to bring them together, at least in Bridgette's eyes. They had hated each other for the longest time, but none of the petty incidents mattered anymore. They both just wanted to survive and go home. They both knew they couldn't fight and let their previous issues interrupt what was going on. They had to be strong and work together.

"Hi Eva." Bridgette greeted. Eva gave Bridgette a nod and sat down next to her. "It's a beauty, isn't it?" Bridgette said, referring to the sunset.

"Yep." Eva responded. The two girls sat in silence, the sound of waves crashing onto the shore filling their minds. "Bridgette, I want to - I want to apologize." Eva began. Bridgette's heart thumped and she looked at Eva, who was looking down, gripping her arm tightly. "I'm sorry. For how I've treated you in the past. None of that stupid shit matters anymore. I don't know if we'll survive this or go on to live happy lives, but I don't want there to be any more anger."

"Oh, Eva. Thank you." Bridgette smiled brightly and hugged onto Eva, who reluctantly hugged her back. "You're a strong and feisty girl. And we're both going to make it out of here. We're fighters. We all are and I know we can do this. We can make it through."

"Damn right!" Eva hollered, raising her hand for a high five. The two girls laughed and high fived each other.

"I think we need to get back to the others." Bridgette suggested. "I just needed to clear my mind for a second. I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone."

"Alright. I should warn you, I don't know if any of them are still there. Izzy wandered off to find Chris. I think Geoff stumbled off to go sleep or fine booze or something and Beth took Lindsay somewhere." Eva said, standing up. She reached her hand up and helped Bridgette up. The two girls turned to go back inside, but were stopped by the Killer, who stood at the opposite end of the dock with a knife in hand.

"What do we do?" Bridgette muttered to Eva, hoping the Killer wouldn't hear.

"We fight." Eva said. She cracked her knuckles, cracked her neck, rolled her shoulders back and did a few stretches. "Bring it on motherfucker!" Eva called out. The Killer shook their head and began walking forward, as did Eva. The two of them advanced to each other, their speeds advancing until they were both at a full sprint. Eva raised her fist, ready to punch. As Eva went to punch the Killer right across the face, The Killer slid on their knees, slicing their knife right into Eva's heel. Eva toppled over, knocking her chin on the edge of the dock.

"Eva!" Bridgette screamed, taking a step forward. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what she could have done. The Killer put their foot on Eva's back and bent down, pinning her to the dock by stabbing the knife right through her leg into the dock. Bridgette impulsively charged forward and shoved the Killer to the ground. With the Killer down, Bridgette kicked them in the groin which resulted in a painful yelp that sounded all too familiar. Bridgette turned to Eva and went over to her, trying to find out a way to help. "I'm going to take the knife out, okay?" Bridgette said.

"Don't!" Eva screamed as Bridgette grabbed onto the handle.

"It will be real quick, I promise." Bridgette said, gripping the handle firmly, ready to pull.

"Bridgette! No!" Eva screamed once more, but it was too late and Bridgette slid the knife out of Eva's ankle with such force she topped backwards. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm trying to help you! Let's go!" Bridgette said as she helped an unstable Eva stand up.

"You just gave them their weapon back!" Eva yelled. In one fluid motion, the Killer kicked Bridgette in the legs and she came crashing down. The knife fell from Bridgette's hand and right into the Killer's. The Killer grabbed Bridgette by the ponytail and slammed her face into the dock. Dazed and in immense amount of pain, Bridgette's head was thrown over the edge of the dock into the water. Eva struggled over to the Killer while he violently attempted to drown Bridgette. Eva threw herself onto the Killer, who then let go of Bridgette. Eva wrestled the knife from the Killer and did what finally had to be done. She raised the blade and stabbed the Killer right in the chest. The Killer stopped and slowly fell back, clutching their chest.

Eva pulled Bridgette back onto the dock and out of the water. The two girls looked at the sight of the seemingly dead Killer and a wave of relief came over them. It was over. The Killer was gone. That's what they thought anyway. The Killer sprung up and tore the blade from out of their chest and dug it right into Eva's neck. Bridgette screamed as blood splurted out from Eva's neck all over her and all over the Killer. With the last bit of life in her, Eva punched the Killer directly where they had been stabbed and they fell back, holding their wound in pain. Eva removed the blade from her neck, ready to use it on the Killer, but she died before she could exact her revenge on the Killer. Bridgette sat on the dock, soaking wet, covered in blood and terrified. Eva was dead and the Killer was rolling around on the ground in pain.

The Killer reached their hand out for Bridgette in an effort to grab her. "No!" Bridgette hollered, taking the knife from Eva's hand and plunging into the Killer's chest. She took the knife out and stabbed them again, and again, and again, and again. She had been attacking the Killer for what seemed like an eternity. She stabbed them until there was a define crater in the center of their chest. Bridgette threw the knife into the waters and broke down in sobs. The Killer was now in fact dead. Bridgette knew what she had to do now. She reached for the mask and tore it off, revealing the sweaty and bloodied face of Chef Hatchet. "Oh my god." Bridgette muttered. She scrambled upwards and limped back into the hotel, her leg in severe pain after being kicked. "Guys! Lindsay! Izzy! Beth" Bridgette called out. No one was in the hotel lobby. She also noticed the body of Tyler had vanished and all that remained was a large pool of blood that was soaked into the carpet. "Anyone?" She stood in the lobby, alone. A loud ringing from the manager's office startled her. Bridgette crossed over to the door and opened it up to be greeted by blood all over the walls and floor. No body, just blood. Bridgette caught the glimpse of a red flashing light in the corner of the office. Cautiously, she made her way to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"


End file.
